Le serpent noir
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: UA - Kuroko Tetsuya, héritier de la famille dominante d'Okinawa, n'a rien d'un combattant aguerrie. Pourtant, il révèle à l'heure de ses fiançailles, des capacités étranges mais vite inquiétantes pour l'empereur. Commence alors pour le jeune Tetsuya, un long périple pour venger les siens et mettre un terme à la tyrannie de l'empereur.
1. Zero

**Hello !**

 **Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai de nombreux projets pour ces vacances, dont la publication de cet UA, le tout premier et sûrement le seul que j'écrirais. Il comporte 20 chapitres, je vous le dit maintenant ^^**

 **J'ai une pensée pour tout les premières qui doivent avoir fini les oraux de français, j'espère pour vous que tous s'est bien passé !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que réinventer leur monde.**

 **Concernant mon rythme de publication... bah... comme Help, je pense publier le mercredi et le week-end pour avoir fini d'ici la fin des vacances.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que cette lecture vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Zero**

 _-Tetsuya... Je suis désolée..._

 _-Ne vous excusez pas, mère._

 _Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il sentait le corps de sa mère s'alourdir, elle mourrait à petit feu._

 _-Ta vie, aurait dû être normale, mais..._

 _Elle cracha du sang. Tetsuya appuyait le plus fort possible sur la plaie. Le sans coulait, tâchait ses mains. Il devait la faire vivre, même une seconde de plus._

 _-Tetsuya... Tu n'es pas comme les autres._

 _-Comment ça ? Demandât le garçon qui retenait ses larmes._

 _Peut-être que parler, peut-être qu'il devait lui donner une infime raison de rester encore un peu._

 _-Tu... Tu as des capacités. Tu es le fruit d'une expérience. Comme d'autres._

 _Il fronça les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à faire la part des choses dans son esprit. Des capacités ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu devais être plus fort... pour nous protéger. Je... La situation était si... Tu devais savoir. Tu dois nous protéger... Tu dois... faire tant de choses. L'empereur a ordonné de me tuer pour que tu ne sache jamais mais..._

 _Elle sourit, de façon moqueuse avant de cracher du sang en toussant violemment. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Tetsuya savait que c'était la fin. Il continua à presser son abdomen, il devait écouter attentivement les derniers mots de sa mère, peut-importait à quel point il serai dur de tout entendre._

 _-Je suis heureuse d'avoir contrecarrer ses plans !_

 _Elle ria, puis cracha de nouveau du sang. Sa tête partit en arrière, elle inspira, expira..._

 _-Tetsuya... murmurât-elle._

 _Sa main toucha le visage de son fils. Elle le caressa, sourit, inspira, expira._

 _Une ultime fois._

 _-Maman... souffla Tetsuya avait de fondre en larme._

 _Il sera le corps de sa mère contre lui. Pourquoi ? Était-il un danger ? Pourquoi tuer sa mère pour être sûre qu'elle ne parlera plus jamais ? Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait perturber l'équilibre du monde. Il n'était rien._

* * *

Tetsuya ouvrait les yeux. Le soleil parvenait à passer à travers les fines couches de papier du mur. La luminosité le ne dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être fatigué ces dernière temps. Sûrement parce que ses nuits n'étaient pas vraiment reposantes. Il repensait à chaque instant à sa mère. Elle était morte pour lui, il n'avait pas sût la défendre.

Son père lui disait de ne pas culpabiliser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait perdu sa mère. Elle était morte par sa faute. Il n'était pas fort, il était même faible, trop faible pour battre les émissaires de l'empereur.

Ils étaient venus ce jour-là, sans vraiment de raison, ils avaient débarqué sur la plage au petit matin. La mère de Tetsuya comprit pourquoi ils étaient venus, elle fuit dans la forêt. Tetsuya s'entraînait à ce moment quand il a vu les émissaires aller dans la foret. Il décida de les suivre. Il n'assista qu'impuissant au meurtre de sa mère. Il avait tenté de les tuer, mais il était faible. Il n'avait fait que prendre des coups.

En quoi était-il particulier ? Quelles étaient ses capacités ? Il ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts en tout cas. Son père disait ne rien savoir, il disait qu'il devait découvrir par lui-même quel était ce pouvoir.

Le jeune homme se leva, lentement, il replia son futon, le rangea dans la petite armoire cachée au fond de la pièce. Puis, il prit, toujours dans l'armoire, un pantalon ample en toile noire et un haut blanc aux larges manches qu'il rentra dans le pantalon. Il enfila ses _tami_ (sorte de chaussettes blanche qui divisent les orteils, pouces d'un côté et les autres de l'autre) et sortit de sa chambre. La porte coulissante de sa chambre donnait sur la terrasse en bois extérieur, puis sur le petit escalier qui plongeait dans le jardin de la maison de la famille Kuroko. Ce jardin était simple, dans un style très traditionnel. La famille Kuroko faisait partie des familles dominantes d'Okinawa. C'était même la famille dominante. Mais, loin d'être tyrannique, elle était au contraire proche des autres habitants. Le drame qui avait touché la famille il y a une semaine avait fait le tour de l'île en quelques heures et chaque famille vint offrir aux Kuroko une offrande à mettre sur la tombe de la mère décédée.

Tetsuya se rendit dans le dojo. Il prit l'un des sabres en bois et reprit la série de mouvements qu'il avait apprit la veille. Il s'entraînait du soir au matin, faisait son maximum pour devenir le plus forts. Pour, si jamais les émissaires de l'empereur revenaient, pouvoir protéger sa famille, son île.

Une servante de la famille le regardait s'entraîner, émerveillée par sa persévérance. Beaucoup de domestique et de jeunes enfants venaient le voir s'entraîner, ils rêvaient de devenir comme lui, de devenir un futur guerrier. Mais pour l'heure, les enfants devaient aller à l'école, apprendre des choses plus importantes que l'art du combat.

-Tetsuya-san, l'interpella l'un des domestiques.

La voix soudaine surpris le jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre dans son mouvement et s'étala sur le sol. Le servant se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'excusait.

-Ce n'est rien, l'assura Tetsuya.

-Je suis tellement confus...

-Ce n'est rien. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-Euh... Oh, oui ! Mademoiselle va bientôt arriver.

-Très bien. Je vais aller l'attendre sur le pont.

Tetsuya rangea l'arme en bois et quitta le dojo. Il sortit du domaine qui n'avait pas vraiment de l'imite par un petit sentier qui descendait dans la ville de Naha. De petites cabanes en bois délimitaient la ville, elles étaient rongées par les thermites, mais personne ne les détruisait pour autant. La ville n'était pas bien grande et pauvre. Il n'y avait que quelques pécheurs, des marchants de céréales ou de volailles. Le tout était fait sur l'île. Il n'y avait de commerce avec personne. Sauf l'île voisine de Kume, mais pour des raisons plus politique qu'économique. L'île d'Okinawa et Kume étaient aussi pauvres l'une que l'autre. Même les deux familles dominantes vivaient avec le peu d'argent que voulait bien leur laisser les impôt impériaux. Les sommes réclamées atteignaient des plafonds de plus en plus hauts. La petite production de l'île ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme de la capitale.

Le monde n'avançait pas au même rythme qu'Okinawa et Kume. Si bien que les deux îles étaient à la traîne depuis des années. L'empereur se préoccupait en premier lieux du bien être de Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu et Shikoku. Okinawa et les autres îles périphériques n'étaient que secondaires. Le pays, sous régime stricte depuis des siècles, s'était coupé du reste du monde. Les avancés technologiques comme internet n'était pas parvenue jusqu'ici et le pays vivait encore de façon féodale. Mais c'était voulu. La technologie n'était que pour les privilégiés des grandes villes. Mais Okinawa ne reviendra jamais sur son mode de vie, plus sain, comme le disait toujours la doyenne de la famille Kuroko.

Kuroko aimait cette vie calme et sereine, vivre dans ces maisons qui respiraient le bois, mettre des kimono traditionnels, se battre à mains nues avec des techniques ancestrales, prier devant la statue, honorer les ancêtres, vivre de la culture, se chauffer au bois. Il avait entendu parler des bateaux à moteurs, des trains, des ordinateurs, sans jamais en voir. Mais ce monde ne lui disait rien.

La route pavée de la ville descendait jusqu'au petit port. Il y avait trois pontons, quelques bateaux de qui pécheurs n'étaient pas encore partis en mer. Tetsuya s'avança sur le ponton. Il voyait, au loin, la voile rose du bateau de Kume.

Sur l'eau turquoise, sur les plages de sable blanc, les pétales de cerisiers se posaient. L'île prenait une autre tête, elle se métamorphosait. Chaque saison était incroyable. Tetsuya ne voulait pas d'une autre vie. Sauf si cette vie ressemblait à celle-ci, mais avec sa mère en plus.

Ses dernières paroles, énigmatiques, avaient laissé en lui une traînes de question. Il aurait bien voulu interroger sa grand-mère, mais elle était en ce moment au centre de l'île pour son pèlerinage sacré vers les ancêtres.

Le bateau lança la corde que Tetsuya attacha solidement au pont. Les voiles se baissèrent. Les hommes descendirent leurs étoffes, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour commercer pendant la journée. Ils allaient repartir le soir.

Du bateau, descendit une jeune fille. Elle portait un kimono traditionnel aux couleurs pastelles et aux motifs de fleurs de pêchers. Ses long cheveux roses étaient retenus en un chignon parsemé de fleurs séchées et d'épingles de cuivre. Tetsuya lui présenta sa main, l'aidant à descende de l'embarcation. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Bonjour, Momoi-san.

-Bonjour, Tetsu-kun.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, comme toujours. Elle dégageait une douce odeur de fleurs et pêches. Tetsuya ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille. Elle était gentille et douce. Mais il ne l'aimait pas dans le sens où elle l'aimait. L'amour qu'elle lui portait se sentait dans l'intonation de chacune de ses phrases, dans ses petits regards en coins, dans ses sourires. Tetsuya en était flatté, sans plus.

Ils remontèrent ensemble la route pavée, puis le sentier en passant devant les cabanes ravagées. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mots avant d'être dans la foret qui précédait le domaine des Kuroko.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, mais c'est gentil de ta part d'être venue.

-Oh, tu sais, je ne suis là que parce que ton père voulait me voir.

Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. Sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Devant la maison attendait un homme. Il était grand, très grand par rapport à Tetsuya. Son teint bronzé, ses cheveux de feu, lui donnait un air sauvage et indomptable. Il portait un haut ouvert sur le devant, exposant ses muscles, un pans de tissu rouge descendait sur ses hanches. En dessous, on distinguait un pantalon qui descendait serré jusqu'à ses genoux. À sa ceinture se trouvait des poignard et un petit sabre.

-Tu es déjà rentré, Kagami-kun ?

-Ta grand-mère marche plus vite que je l'aurai pensé.

Taiga avait accompagné la grand-mère de Tetsuya lors de son pèlerinage pour assuré sa sécurité durant la semaine de marche pour rejoindre le point culminant de l'île, là où se trouvait la tombe millénaire des Kuroko, protecteurs de cette île.

-J'ai appris pour...

-Je m'en doute.

-Désolé, si j'avais été là, j'aurai peut-être pu...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon.

Taiga ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Mais il préféra ne pas continuer la conversation.

Kagami Taiga était le fils unique de la famille Kagami. Sa famille avait été bannie pour rébellion contre l'empire il y a une dizaine d'années. La famille Kuroko avait demandé l'aide de Taiga qui était alors revenu à ses risques et périls sur le sol japonnais. Si jamais sa présence s'apprenait, toute la famille Kuroko et la famille Kagami risquerait la peine de mort.

Taiga était en outre chargé de l'entraînement de Tetsuya. Le jeune héritier de la famille et futur guerrier était cependant relativement peu doué pour manier une arme ou bien se battre à mains nues. Il avait faits de grand progrès depuis l'arrivé de Taiga. Mais pas encore assez pour se frotter aux émissaires de l'empereur, réputés pour être des brutes.

-Ta grand-mère voudrait te parler. Après on retournera s'entraîner.

-Très bien.

Il laissa là la jeune fille qui discuta avec Taiga et se rendit dans le salon, il savait que c'était là qu'il trouverait sa grand-mère. Elle était à genoux devant la table basse, buvant une tasse de thé. Elle portait un vieux kimono traditionnel au manche longues pleines de terre. C'était toujours ce vêtements qu'elle mettait pour le pèlerinage sacré.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya.

-Bonjour grand-mère. Qu'on dit les ancêtres ? Demandât-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Ils ont été très bavards à ton sujet. J'en ai déjà touché deux mots à Taiga. Vous trois... Vous êtes appelé à faire de grandes choses.

-Nous trois ?

-Taiga, Satsuki et toi. Mais d'abord...

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé et s'en resservit une autre qu'elle bu en entier avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de parler, d'un air très concerné.

-Il y a une chose, même plusieurs, que tu dois savoir à ton sujet.

-Ma mère m'a parlé de... capacités.

-En effet. Elle a même été tuée car elle allait te révélé qui tu es. L'empereur doit savoir en ce moment que je te parle. Il doit renvoyer ses émissaires... Nous avons peu de temps.

-Alors j'écoute.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres, dans le sens où tu es né avec des capacités particulières. Ta mère, alors enceinte, a fais dons de son corps pour la science. L'empereur avait autorisé l'arrivé de technologie pour quelques expériences génétique.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Elle vivait à la capitale à l'époque, avec ton père. C'était moi qui gérait l'île, seule. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton père a été réclamé pour la guerre civile qui a pris fin il y a seulement huit ans. Ta mère avait besoin d'argent. Elle devait revenir. Alors elle s'est dit que faire de toi un enfant particuliers à ton tour pourrait nous aider plus tard, et nous permettre de vivre plus en sécurité. Ces expériences ne risquaient pas de te tuer, elle avait vérifié de nombreuses fois.

Tetsuya gardait un visage normal, du moins, il essayait. Mais au fond de lui, une myriade d'émotions se fracassaient les unes contre les autres. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit. À la fois, le fait d'être particuliers le rassurait quant à ses capacités de guerrier qu'il pensait nulles. Il n'avait juste pas encore réalisé qu'il était fort. Mais sa mère... Bien qu'en difficulté, l'aurait offert à la science ?

-Ne m'en veut pas de t'en avoir parlé, mais nous sommes dans des temps difficiles et... Il fallait que tu sache. Nous avons désormais besoin de toi. Et elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qui avait été changé chez toi. C'est sûrement pour cela que l'empereur a voulu la faire taire. Tu es une menace pour l'empire, Tetsuya.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire peur ?

-En toi, il y a quelque chose, un pouvoir, qui effraie Okinawa n'est pas une contrée que l'empereur peut dompter aussi facilement que les autres. Voir un enfant particulier émerger ici est donc une menace. Nous ne pensons pas comme les autres. Tetsuya, tu peut mettre fin à la tyrannie.

* * *

Tetsuya rejoignit Satsuki sur le ponton du port après ses entraînements avec Kagami. La jeune fille regardait le lumière des lampes du bateau qui arrivait. Ses long cheveux voletait dans le vent tiède de la fin de natsu. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant.

-Mes parents arrivent, annonçât-elle.

Kuroko acquiesça. Toute la journée, il avait eu envie de parler du secret de sa grand-mère. Mais il s'était retenu. Jamais autant de pensées n'avaient traversés son esprit. Sa grand-mère lui disait souvent, quand il était plus jeune : _Tu n'es peut-être un pas seul, essais de ressentir un autre_. Cela avait-il un rapport ?

Il se sentait fatigué, alors que le pire n'était même pas encore arrivé.

* * *

 **Hum... Alors ? ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ?**

 **PS : Je publie le chapitre trois de Help aujourd'hui ^^ Allez lire ! L'action commence enfin !**

 **Review ?**


	2. Ichi

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici enfin la suite, je n'ai pas pu la publier hier comme j'avais prévu de le faire car j'étais en visite d'appartements. Bref... J'ai mon BAC ! Avec mention bien et presque 15 de moyenne !**

 **à cette occasion particulière, je vais publier une nouvelle histoire comme je l'avais prévu pour m'avancer sur l'année qui va arriver où je vais faire médecine et où il est possible que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire.**

 **Cette nouvelle histoire est en 3 partie : la première (que j'ai fini d'écrire) comporte 13 chapitres. La deuxième (finie elle aussi) en comporte 25 et la dernière n'est pas encore achevée. Voici le résumé de cette première partie : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la génération des miracles poste des requêtes sur des forums plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, c'est un jeu, pour Akashi, cela prend une tournure plus sérieuse. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour lui et Kuroko ?**

 **Kama-chan59 : Héhé, tu vas justement le découvrir ! Merci de ta review ^^**

 **loulia : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira.**

 **Trancy13 : Merci ^^ Tu aura bien assez vite la réponse concernant la capacité de Kuroko.**

 **FlyWithYou : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que cette suite de plaira (mais je pense que voui ^^).**

 **Mayshea : Merci beaucoup ! Alors, réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, ou presque. Je ne peux rien dire encore concernant le rôle de la GM. Je peux seulement te dire que dans toute tes théories, tu as juste sur un point. Bisous ^^**

 **Comme vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir posé la question ou fait la remarque, je vous le dit en commun : Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un kuromomo MAIS cette romance est très légère. Il y a deux autres couples dans cette histoire qui sont, cette fois-ci, des yaoi.**

 **PS : Je publie aujourd'hui aussi le chapitre 4 de Help.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Ichi

Kuroko suait à grosse goutte. Il se débattait contre son rêve. Il le voyait, ce serpent noir, ramper vers lui, le regarder de ses yeux rouges, planter ses crocs alors que le garçon gémissait sur le sol, le corps prit de fièvre et de douleurs.

Les énormes crocs transperçaient presque tout son poignet. Il hurla de douleur, sentait le venin visqueux se répandre dans son bras, courir dans ses veines jusqu'à parvenir à son cœur. Dans son cerveau, il entendit un autre voix crier. Une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue.

Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui, l'étouffant en plus de l'empoisonner.

Il plongeât ses yeux bleus dans ceux du serpent, et alors qu'il se noyait dans ses orbes rouges, il en aperçus d'autres, semblables aux siennes, mais d'une couleur différente, grisâtres. Alors que son souffle s'arrêtait, Kuroko se réveilla en sursaut.

À ses côtés, Kagami était venu. Il caressait son dos.

-Et bien, quel était la raison de tels cris ?

Kuroko eu du mal à articuler ses mots, comme si l'énorme serpent était encore là. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore l'immonde venin dans ses veines.

-Ce n'est rien. Un cauchemars.

-Encore ta mère ? Demandât le guerrier en s'asseyant sur le tatami.

-Pour une fois, non. Mais je crois que je vais avoir la phobie des serpent.

Et Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Il ouvrait les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Faisait-il nuit ? Était-ce le jour ? Il ne sentait rien d'autre que l'odeur habituelle de cette chambre, cette odeur d'herbes macérées.

Attendant qu'on vienne le voir, qu'on lui donne une indication sur la date et l'heure, il repensa à son rêve. Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ? Parfois, il se perdait entre rêve et réalité. Et à moins que l'on ne retire le bandeau sur ses yeux, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir.

Il avait vu le serpent noir. Mais aussi, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un garçon, aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus. Le fils de celle qu'il avait vu mourir. La Dame d'Okinawa. Il avait vu le serpent mordre son bras, le garçon fiévreux et le serpent sur son corps pour le faire succomber. Il avait vu tout ça. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était irréelle, toute noire, sans mobilier. C'était comme si tout s'était passé dans une nappe de ténèbres.

C'était sûrement un rêve.

Il ne se rendormit pas et laissa seulement le temps passer jusqu'au matin. Il finit par sentir la chaleur sur son corps le soleil était là.

La porte grinça, entendit-il. Des pas légers s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui. Les mains délicates lui firent savoir qu'il était temps de se lever. On lui prit les mains pour l'amener dans la pièce, jusqu'aux bains situés dans une pièce à part.

Là, on le débarrassa de son kimono en soie blanche dans lequel il dormait. Les mêmes paires de mains le guidèrent pour qu'il entre dans l'eau chaude.

Il sentait ces mains sur son corps qui le lavaient. Il ne savait pas qui était autour de lui, était-ce des femmes ou des hommes ? Plutôt des femmes, pensait-il. Elles étaient délicates, mais toujours muettes, jamais elles ne lui adressaient la parole.

Être celles qui s'occupaient de lui était un honneur. Rares étaient les gens ayant le privilège de l'approcher. D'ailleurs, presque personne ne savait s'il était réel ou bien une légende crée pour intimider les adversaires. Les seuls autorisés, officiellement, à lui rendre visite étaient ces quelques femmes, l'empereur, et les gardes chargés de sa protection qui venaient parfois lui annoncer l'arrivée de l'empereur. Comme s'il ne le voyait pas venir tout seul.

Les femmes qui le lavaient tenaient le bandeaux sur ses yeux tandis que l'on versait de l'eau sur ses cheveux pour les laver. En toute circonstance, il se devait de garder le bandeaux. C'était une obligation et il ne souhaitait pas défier un ordre de l'empereur.

Les femmes prirent les bras et lui firent comprendre qu'il devait maintenant sortir du bains. On passa sur lui un drap blanc et propre pour l'essuyer. Puis, elles lui firent enfiler un nouveau kimono blanc propre, lavé avec soins et purifié. La soie était douce, comme une caresse. Par dessus, on lui fit enfiler un autre kimono, à motif cette fois-ci, couverts de dorures précieuses, de fleurs, de dragons et du sigle impérial. La ceinture nouée autour comportait des tresses de couleurs dons les fils d'or indiquaient le sang impérial de celui qui le portait. Il n'y avait que lui et l'empereur qui se paraient d'or. Par dessus, encore, les femmes lui mirent un kimono aux longues manches qui traînaient à ses pieds. Celui-ci était laissé ouvert. Il n'était que broderie dorée et rouges avec le sigle impérial cousu dans le dos. C'était le même que l'empereur.

Dans ses cheveux, les femmes glissèrent une sorte de barrette avec un camélia rouge, cueillis dans le jardin du palais. De cette barrette pendaient deux rubans or et rouge et des perles de jade. C'était le dernier signe de son rang.

Les femmes prirent ses mains et le guidèrent vers le centre de la pièce principale. On l'installa sur le coussin à même le sol. Devant lui, une sorte de creux. Le sol de la chambre était percé. Toute la journée, on laissait brûler ici des herbes dons l'odeur entêtante agissait comme une drogue hallucinogène sur le garçon. Il restait ainsi, l'esprit prit dans des rêves, à genoux, toute la journée, tous les jours, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il était l'héritier. Mais il était bien plus que cela encore. C'était le joyaux de l'empire, le prince de pureté, celui que les moines priaient le matin et le soir pour qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible, celui qu'ils viennent purifier chaque jour. Il est un enfant sacré. La pupille de l'empereur.

Pourtant, sa condition l'oblige à rester cloîtré dans cette chambre, à respirer cette drogue, à attendre que l'empereur vienne pour enfin parler, sauf si ce qu'il lui annonce n'est pas ce qu'il attend, dans ces cas là, il sait qu'il aura droit à des représailles. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne contrôle pas ses visions.

Les moines entrèrent dans la chambre, ils amenaient les herbes et rallumèrent les braises de la veilles. Le prince sentit leurs veilles mains se poser sur les épaules. Puis des prières dans la langue sacré de l'empire, la langue des anciens, celle qui avait été perdue par tant de monde après les guerres interminables. Les moines adulaient l'enfant sacré depuis sa naissance. À leurs yeux, il était un dieu, capable de déchaîner le feu des enfers mais aussi, de voir l'avenir. Il était oracle, sage, pure. Un être que le monde extérieur n'avait jamais contaminé.

Les prièrent cessèrent.

Les drogues faisaient effet sur le prince qui sentit son esprit lui échapper. Le bandeaux sur ses yeux le forçait à ne se focaliser que sur ses visions, provoquées, en grande parties, pas la fumée des herbes. Il voyait le garçon de son rêve, assis à une grande table à côté d'une fille aux cheveux roses comme les fleurs de cerisiers. Il voyait ce jeune garçon se battre contre un autre, puis, soudainement, disparaître.

La grandes portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent. Le prince reconnu le pas de l'empereur et sentit ses épaules se tendre. L'empereur s'assit devant le trou dans le sol, devant l'enfant sacré.

-Qu'as-tu vu aujourd'hui, Seijuro ?

-Le prince d'Okinawa va développer ses pouvoirs, votre Majesté. Il va comprendre qui il est.

Il entendit l'empereur se lever. Il avait ses informations, pas besoin de rester plus longtemps avec l'enfant sacré. La porte se referma, comme si personne n'était jamais venu.

* * *

C'était un repas festif, les Kuroko et n'importe qu'elle famille d'Okinawa s'offrait rarement un festin pareil. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. La famille souveraine de Kume était venue pour les fiançailles de leur fille avec le prince d'Okinawa.

Tout le monde savait qu'elles allaient avoir lieu, mais aujourd'hui était l'annonce officielle.

Le père de Tetsuya et la grand-mère se levèrent, réclamèrent le silence et tout le monde cessa de manger.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour émouvant pour moi. Quelque jours seulement après les funérailles de ma défunte femme, je me dois cependant d'honorer sa volonté et de rappeler la promesse de mariage faîte entre la famille Kuroko et la famille Momoi depuis la naissance de nos héritiers. C'est non sans émotions et j'annonce les fiançailles prochaine de mon fils Tetsuya et votre fille, Satsuki.

On applaudit le petit discours, alors que le visage du père se voilait au souvenir sa femme. Il se rassit et fit un petit signe à son fils.

Tetsuya n'était pas particulièrement heureux de se marier. Il nourrissait peu de sentiments envers Satsuki, bien qu'ils pouvaient très bien apparaître après le mariage. Mais cette promesse de mariage, il ne pouvait pas aller contre, ce serait déshonorer sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Satsuki, par contre, était très heureuse. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle adulait presque Tetsuya. Il n'était pas un bon guerrier, mais il se relevait toujours après une défaite, et c'était cela qui lui plaisait le plus. C'était sûrement le plus valeureux des guerriers d'Okinawa.

Pour clore cette journée festive, les parents de Satsuki souhaitaient voir Tetsuya se battre. Il savaient, comme beaucoup de gens de la région, que Tetsuya n'était pas très doué et voulait voir de leurs yeux les progrès que le jeune homme avait fait. Le petit groupe se rendit dans le dojo de la famille.

Kagami prit un katana en bois et Tetsuya préféra une dague. Il salua son adversaire, puis se mit en garde. Tetsuya étant physiquement bien plus faible, il n'attaquait pas le premiers et avait appris à se défendre durant les trois premiers assauts. De cette façon, il pouvait observer l'adversaire et porter ses premiers coups. Même s'il connaissait par cœur les façons de Kagami, il adoptait encore cette stratégie.

Ils enchaînèrent quelques coups, les parents de Satsuki hochant la tête d'approbation à chaque mouvement de Tetsuya. Son niveau était moins médiocre que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Cependant, on voyait très bien que Kagami se forçait à de nombreuses reprises pour ne pas porter certains coups qui mettrait un terme au combat.

Puis, alors que Kuroko se penchait pour frapper de sa dague de bois la jambe de Kagami, il sentit en lui comme un sang nouveau qui irriguait ses veines, comme si une vanne de son corps s'était ouverte et que quelque chose en sortait et l'envahissait, quelque chose qui était resté emprisonné trop te temps.

 _Tu es différent._

Il disparu.

 _Tu es particulier._

Kagami cessa de bouger, surpris d'avoir perdu de vue son adversaire. Tetsuya apparu à peine une seconde plus tard, mais son coup ne pouvait plus être paré. Il frappa Kagami, puis attrapa son vêtement et l'envoya à terre.

On applaudit timidement le vainqueur. La disparition de Tetsuya n'avait échappé à personne. Mais le concerné ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il ne comprenait pas la tête des spectateurs jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère lui parle en privé.

-Tu t'es libéré.

-Libéré ?

-Oui. Tu as disparu, tu as libéré tes pouvoirs. Désormais, tu es une menace pour l'empire et je pense que l'empereur est déjà au courant. Tu dois partir.


	3. Ni

**Hello !**

 **Et voici la suite que vous attendiez ^^**

 **loulia : Merci ^^ Désolé, c'est dans ma nature :p**

 **Trancy13 : Oui, je me suis dit que je ne serai pas originale, mais ce pouvoir est ce qui lui correspond le mieux. Merci !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Oui, je me suis dit que ce serai pas trop mal comme nom de chapitre... ça change un petit peu ! Ah, j'étais bien obligé d'intégrer mon chouchou à cette histoire ^^ D'ailleurs, il tiendra une place aussi importante que Kuroko dans le récit. Merci ^^**

 **FlyWithYou : Alors, le chapitre était moins détaillé pour une bonne raison : les deux chapitres n'ont pas été écrit à la même époque, il y a facilement 5 mois d'intervalle entre les deux, donc le style et les idées ont changé entre deux. Merci ^^**

 **Mayshea : Merci ^^ Je trouvais que Masaomi empereur, ça le faisait mieux, et j'avais besoin que Seijuro ait environ le même âge que les autres. Tu verras bien assez tôt pour cela (dans le prochain chapitre, il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage). à la base, je n'aime pas le KuroMomo, mais à vrai dire, j'avais envier d'essayer pour changer un peu du yaoi. Bisous !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 28 de Vivre à en mourir et le 5 de Help aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ni

 _Partir._

Comment pouvait-il partir ? Cela revenait à tout abandonner. Abandonner son île. Cette île qu'il aimait tant, celle sur laquelle il avait grandi.

Tetsuya était perplexe. Sa grand-mère disait que l'empereur était déjà au courant, qu'il avait sûrement déjà fait partir une flotte pour venir débusquer le prince d'Okinawa. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir à ce point que Tetsuya allait comprendre ce qu'il était ? Le fait que les moines du palais impérial puissent voir plus que ce que des yeux normaux peuvent discerner ne l'étonnait pas tellement. L'empereur devait s'entourer des meilleurs. Tetsuya avait entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet.

Il devait partir. Mettre fin à la tyrannie. C'était ce que sa grand-mère avait vu dans la montagne. C'était son oracle. Le destin de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il devait partir. Ce soir. Ou demain, à l'aube. Le plus tôt possible en tout cas.

Allongé sur son futon, Kuroko ferma les yeux. Il avait confiance en la prédiction de sa grand-mère. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il avait tout ici, sa famille, ses racines, le souvenir de sa défunte mère.

Non, il ne devait pas raisonner comme ceci. Il devait penser à la colère de la savoir morte, arrachée à lui. Il avait besoin d'une motivation. La vengeance. Il devait mettre fin à la tyrannie de l'empereur pour que la tragédie qu'il avait vécu ne se reproduise pas.

Soit, il partira.

Tetsuya se leva. Il quitta son yutaka de nuit et enfila sa tenue habituelle, plus apte aux combats et à l'aventure dans laquelle il allait se lancer. Il prit un sac de toile, une sorte de besace assez large pour y glisser plusieurs dagues, des vêtements, des bandages. Puis, il alla dans la cuisine et prit le plus de biscuits secs, de fruits séchés, et tout ce qui pouvait se conserver longtemps. Le voyage risquait d'être long jusqu'à la capitale, dans les Terres Impériales de Honshu.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses sandales, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas partir seul. Kagami devait l'accompagner. Seul, il ne pourrait pas se défendre ni tenir le coup.

Il retira ses sandales et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kagami, juste à côté de la sienne. Le rouge dormait encore, étalé sur son futon avec un léger ronflement. Tetsuya s'approcha et le réveilla aussi doucement qu'il pouvait.

-Kurok... Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Il nota qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Qu'est-ce que cet énergumène venait faire dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci ?

-Kagami-kun. Nous devons partir.

-Quoi ?

-Nous allons à la capitale. Ma grand-mère dit que... Que je dois le faire. Que c'est à moi de le faire.

-Comme une prophétie ?

-Un peu. Tu as bien vu... j'ai disparu quand je t'ai combattu. Ça, ça fait peur à l'empereur. Je peux défaire la tyrannie.

-Et pour ça il faut qu'on parte ? Genre, maintenant ?

-Oui.

Kagami soupira, retira sa couverture et confirma au bleuté qu'il allait le suivre.

-De toute façon, crevette, tu ne survivrai pas une minute sans moi.

Tetsuya se contenta de sourire et laissa le rouge se préparer. Dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur en bois, il vit la porte de la chambre de Satsuki s'ouvrir. Elle dormait exceptionnellement dans une chambre d'amis proche de celle de Tetsuya.

Contre toutes attentes, elle était habillée comme une combattante. Elle portait un kimono court brodé de fleurs de cerisier avec en dessous un bas moulant qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Le kimono était à peine serré, si bien qu'il formait un grand décolleté. On voyait alors le bandage sur sa poitrine qui serrait ses seins. Elle cachait sa féminité. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une longue tresse qui glissait sur son épaule. Sur ses poignets et sur ses jambes, elle avait attaché des protections de cuir.

Étonnement, il trouvait la Momoi Satsuki combattante bien plus belle que la Momoi Satsuki, héritière de Kume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'ai entendu courir dans le couloir, puis parler avec Kagamin. Et j'ai entendu la conversation. Je veux venir avec vous.

-Mais, Momoi-san... c'est dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais de nous deux, je suis celle qui se bat le mieux.

-Momoi-san...

-Nous sommes fiancés. Alors je viens avec toi. On pourra peut-être mourir ensemble ?

Tetsuya savait qu'elle prenait tout de même au sérieux cette aventure. Elle venait parce qu'elle le voulait et elle était consciente des risques. Et puis, si cette île se faisait bien attaquée comme l'avait supposé la grand-mère de Tetsuya, alors Satsuki risquait d'être en danger.

-D'accord. Viens.

Kagami les rejoignit très vite. Il portait le même genre de kimono guerrier que Tetsuya, mais les motifs était différent. Celui de Kagami était couvert de tigres et celui de Kuroko de vagues bleues avec l'écume blanche en soie.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent, torches en mains, vers le port de la ville. Tout le monde dormait, si bien que personne ne vit le prince d'Okinawa et la princesse de Kume partir. Ils mirent les sacs dans la barque en bois. Kagami savait tenir la barre et Satsuki manœuvrer la voile.

-Je n'ai pas dit au revoir... soufflât la jeune fille.

-Moi non plus, la rassura Tetsuya en prenant sa main.

Il voyait bien ses lèvres tremblantes. Il sentait sa peur alors que la bateau s'éloignait, quittant le port d'Okinawa. Il aurait voulu dire un dernier au revoir à son père et à sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu le faire pour sa mère non plus.

-Merde ! Kuroko, éteins les torches !

Il s'exécuta sans attendre et vit alors ce qui inquiétait tant Kagami. Au loin, d'autres torches, plus grosses, inquiétantes, arrivaient.

-C'est l'armée de l'empereur ? Murmurât le bleuté.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Les bateaux, au nombre de onze, arrivèrent sur la côte, tout près de la ville. Plusieurs hommes descendirent de chacun, entrèrent dans la ville, et enflammèrent les maisons. Tetsuya hurla. Il entendait les cris, il voyait les flammes, tout qui consumait son île. Kagami dû retenir Testuya pour qu'il ne se jette pas à la mer.

-Il faut faire demi-tour !

-Non ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Satsuki calma le bleuté, tout en pensant à ses parents, restés sur l'île, à la merci des hommes de l'empereur. Elle lisait sur les drapeaux éclairés par les torches, le sigle cousu des Haizaki, la famille mercenaire aux ordres de l'empereur, celle qui s'occupait de tout les assassinats et autre dont avait besoin l'empereur. Dont l'assassinat de la mère de Tetsuya.

Satsuki avait appris par cœur les blasons et sigles de toutes les familles de l'empire, sa mémoire était son atout.

Le bateau continuait de s'éloigner, voiles aux prises avec le vent chaud. Tetsuya hurlait toujours, pleurait et haïssait de plus en plus fort ceux qui étaient en train de saccager son île, de brûler sa forêt, sa maison, de tuer son père, sa grand-mère, les parents de Satsuki.

Il avait sous les yeux toute la sauvagerie de l'empereur, son besoin de tout détruire pour régner. Il le haïssait. Il voulait sa mort.

Cette rage prenait possession de lui, le consumait. Il voulait voir la dépouille de l'empereur à ses pieds et lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Il pleura, dans les bras de Satsuki, comme un enfant, alors qu'elle tentait elle-même de cacher ses larmes. Ses parents et personne d'ailleurs ne devait avoir survécu. Les hommes de l'empereur auront vite fait de massacrer tous les habitant de l'île. Iront-ils brûler Kume également ?

Kagami gérait le bateau seul, tandis que les deux s'étaient endormis à l'avant. Au loin, le soleil se levait et teignait la mer d'orange. La nuit était finie, la première journée de leur périple commençait. Le soleil effaçait les cris du massacre de la nuit.

* * *

Dans sa tête, les cris raisonnaient. Il voyait ces enfants, décapités par les hommes de l'empereur, qui riaient presque aux effusions de sang. Ils étaient couverts de rouge et s'amusaient à violenter les femmes d'Okinawa avant de les égorger. Personne ne pouvait les sauver. Les mercenaires avaient prit soins de d'abord tuer les hommes.

Il voulait que cette vision de l'enfer cesse, mais il ne contrôlait jamais cela. Les images s'imprimaient en lui, et c'était comme s'il était là-bas, aux milieu de ce carnage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pleurait, trempant le bandeau noir sur ses yeux.

La cruauté de son père était sans limite. Mais heureusement, trois personnes avaient survécus, partie à temps sur une barque. Il voyait la fille, tenant dans ses bras le garçon aux cheveux bleus tandis qu'un autre éloignait le bateau. Petit à petit, ils quittaient les eaux de la Terre des Vagues, s'éloignant du danger.

La vision s'estompa, mais au fond de lui, les cris étaient encore là. Ses bras lui semblaient lourd alors qu'il levait les mains pour toucher son visage et essuyer les larmes ruisselantes. Il était rare qu'il ressente autant d'émotion lors d'une vision.

Il entendit les gonds de la lourde porte grincer, puis les pas de son père sur le sol de sa chambre. Le bruissement des tissus, puis sa voix grave et menaçante.

-Qu'as-tu vu aujourd'hui, Seijuro ?

L'empereur avait massacrer une île entière, espérant tuer le prince d'Okinawa. Hors de question qu'il aide un homme si cruel plus que nécessaire. Personne d'autres que lui ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Il pouvait mentir.

-J'ai vu le massacre. Vos hommes ont atteint Okinawa, votre Majesté.

-Ont-ils tués l'héritier des Kuroko ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, votre Majesté. J'ignore s'il vit encore.

Il sentait la colère dans l'aura de l'empereur. C'était comme si toute la pièce avait changée d'atmosphère.

-Par contre, ajoutât-il, j'ai vu son père mourir, votre Majesté.

-Ils ont donc atteint leur maison, réfléchit tout haut l'empereur.

Il se leva, puis quitta la chambre. Seijuro attendit d'être sur qu'il soit bien partit avant de souffler et e laisser son corps se secouer de sanglots. Aujourd'hui, toute cette détresse qu'il avait sentit... il n'avait pas l'habitude, on lui avait appris à ne rien ressentir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la perte, la douleur morale et psychique. Il venait de comprendre, il sentait tout ceci, et c'était insupportable.

* * *

 **Alors ? Dans le prochain chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau personnage, trèèès important !**

 **Review ?**


	4. San

**Bonznour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, hormis que comme d'habitude, ce chapitre va accompagner la publication de la suite du Serpent noir, je vais passer aux réponses :**

 **Kama-chan59 : Le prochain sera "shi" (justement parce qu'il porte malheur ^^ et que j'ai appris a compter en japonais avec "shi" et non avec "yon", donc l'habitude est restée, tout comme j'ai appris avec "sishi" et non "nana"). Et bien, la réponse est simple : il n'est pas saint d'esprit ! mais j'avoue que pour le moment, ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup. Oui, Masaomi est l'empereur, mais je suis au regret de te dire qu'avec ce chapitre, tes rêves de AkaKuro vont être anéantis. Mais j'espère quand même que le petit couple que tu vas découvrir va te plaire ^^ (et il y a intérêt parce que moi je l'adore ! hihi) Merci beaucoup !**

 **mayshea : Ahah ^^ Masaomi ne peut pas toujours être gentil. Je trouve que le rôle de grand méchant lui convient très bien. Sérieux ? Moi j'ai beau avoir écrit de petit KuroMomo, je n'aime toujours pas ce couple. A vrai dire, je m'en serai douté ^^ C'est mon perso préféré aussi. Et le voir faible, je trouve ça trop bien ! Il est tellement mignon ! Ce mec est fait pour être uke ! sauf avec Kuroko bien sûr. Euh... Akashi est quand même un peu cheaté, mais c'est pour une bonne raison, tu verra bien vite d'ailleurs ! Merci de ce review !**

 **PS : Je reprend, sans béta, la publication de Déchiré. Donc vous pouvez aller lire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

San

Le soleil parvenait sur lui. Cette chaleur agréable le réveilla. Il soupira d'aise, étira son corps nu encore assoupi et savoura la vive lumière. Durant la nuit, il semblerait qu'il ait expulsé la couverture qui reposait sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira. Vu la position du soleil, il devait déjà être tard. Ses parents allaient le disputer, il était en retard à ses entraînements. Mais loin d'être inquiété, il se contenta de se préparer à la même allure que tout les autres matins.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bains commune de son étage. Il n'y avait personne, les bains étaient déserts. Tant mieux. Il prit un bain rapide, n'aimant pas traîner longtemps dans l'eau toujours trop chaude. Emballé dans une serviette, il retourna dans le couloir du palais.

Cet étage était réservé aux chambres et aux bains des hommes de sa famille. Aussi, personne ne dira jamais rien en le voyant se balader à moitié nu.

Il enfila sa tenue de jeune recrue de la garde du palais et ressortit de sa chambre. Sa tenue, identique à tout ceux de son grade comportait un kimono court dont une manche pendait sur le côté, laissant voir le haut blanc sans manche avec le sigle de la garde du palais, et le symbole indiquant qu'il était encore une jeune recrue. Il portait également un katana à sa ceinture et des protections.

Il se rendit dans les jardins du palais. Les fleurs étaient toutes encore ouvertes et leurs senteurs embaumaient plusieurs mètres à la ronde. En s'éloignant des parterres de fleurs et des buissons, il arriva sur la pelouse où les recrues s'entraînaient.

-Shûzo ! Protesta l'entraîneur en le voyant.

-Oui, père ?

-Tu es en retard, que faisais-tu ?

-Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai été retenu pour conseiller un cuisinier.

Le père de Shuzo haussa un sourcil puis fini par faire un geste indiquant qu'il laissait passer pour cette fois. Il pria son fils de prendre l'un des katana de bois et de répéter les mouvement de combat.

Shûzo faisait parti de l'illustre famille Nijimura, gardienne de l'empereur et de son palais depuis des génération. Cela conférait de nombreux avantages dont celui d'être logé dans le palais et de ne jamais manquer de rien.

En contre partie, les hommes, dès leur plus jeune âge, suivaient un entraînement très rude pour devenir des combattants capables de défendre le palais de n'importe quelle invasion. Ici, se formait l'élite de la garde de l'empire.

Mais Shûzo avait un rôle un peu particulier dans le palais.

Alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, il fit la rencontre de l'héritier de l'empire. Un privilège étonnant quand on savait qu'il vivait reclus dans les méandres du palais depuis qu'il savait marcher et parler. Mais le jeune prince, reclus, se sentait si seul qu'il devenait mutin, une chose que l'empereur ne pouvait pas supporter. L'impératrice, compréhensive et aimante, convint l'empereur que le prince avait seulement besoin de compagnie.

Elle demanda alors au fils aîné de la branche principale de la famille Nijimura, le plus proche de l'âge du prince – seulement deux ans de plus que Seijuro- , de venir le voir deux fois par semaine. Le jeune héritier, ayant un peu de compagnie, repris goût à sa vie morne et devint l'instrument de son père.

Après la mort soudaine de l'impératrice, Shûzo fut interdit de visite.

Mais loin de se décourager, la jeune recrue avait trouvé un moyen d'aller le voir malgré la garde devant la porte. Il était peut-être la seule source de réconfort du jeune héritier.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'après-midi de libre. À son âge, Shûzo devrait fricoter avec les jeunes filles de sa lignée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait et se promener seul dans les jardins n'était pas drôle. Autant aller voir Seijuro.

Le jeune recrue se rendit vers les sous-sols du palais. Il était l'un des rares à savoir où se trouvait le prince. Beaucoup, du moins, les seuls au courant de son existence, croyaient qu'il vivait dans les appartements impériaux, dans les étages supérieurs, au dessus de la salle du trône, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seijuro était retenu dans les sous-sols et sa chambre n'avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre où passait à peine le soleil. Cependant, comme il passait son temps avec un bandeau sur les yeux, la luminosité n'était pas son problème.

Arrivé dans le couloir où se trouvait l'immense porte de la chambre, Nijimura trafiqua son manège habituel pour éloigner les gardes. Il avait composé, avec les herbes des jardins, des sorte de bombes soporifiques. Certes, le mélange n'était pas très fort, mais il avait l'avantage d'être quasiment inodore et incolore.

Shûzo lança la petit bombe qui explosa aux pieds des gardes. Ceux-ci commencèrent à somnoler et la jeune recrue en profita pour passer en douce. Les gardes se réveillaient à peine une minute plus tard. L'avantage avec les gardes de Seijuro était qu'ils restaient des heures et des heures devant la porte, si bien que la fatigue les prenaient souvent, il ne se doutait alors pas que leur somnolence pouvait être dû à un petit malin avide de revoir son seul ami.

Seijuro entendit la porte s'entrouvrir et une personnes aux pas rapides et légers entrer. Le prince devina que c'était Nijimura Shûzo.

-L'empereur est-il déjà venu aujourd'hui ? Demandât le garçon en s'avançant vers le prince.

-Oui. Il y a quelques temps. Il ne devrait pas revenir avant un bon moment.

-Parfait.

-Tu te cachera sous le lit, au pire.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tromper l'empereur. Il saura tout de suite si quelqu'un est là.

-Peut-être. Mais il n'a jamais sentit une seule fois qu'un intrus était venu.

Shûzo éteignit les braises et, l'odeur des herbes s'estompa. Il ouvrit également au maximum la fenêtre de la chambre. Il vit un petit sourire naître sur le visage de l'héritier.

-Il y a du soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Le temps est magnifique.

Shûzo s'assit à côté de son ami et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il suivis les lignes de sa mâchoire et remonta dans ses cheveux, là, il détacha le bandeau. Il glissa sur l'héritier, jusqu'à tomber sur ses genoux.

L'héritier avait des yeux incroyables. Ils étaient vairons en temps normal, mais ils pouvaient devenir tous deux dorés, ou tous deux rouges, selon les visions du prince. Si le prince avait une vision du passé, ses yeux étaient tous deux rouge, et si sa vision concernait le futur, ils étaient tous deux dorés.

Actuellement, Seijuro avait les yeux vairons, il voyait donc normalement, mais Shûzo voyait déjà son œil droit être envahi de doré. Le phénomène ressemblait à de la peinture que l'on diluait dans de l'eau, cela partait de la pupille et envahissait tout l'iris en moins d'une seconde.

Le visage du prince se figea et Shûzo prit sa main, le temps que la vision cesse. Il voulait que le prince sente qu'il était là, qu'il était dans le présent malgré ce que ses yeux lui montrait et ce que ses sens lui faisaient parfois sentir.

Shûzo avait déjà vu le rouge se torde de douleur à cause d'une vision. Parfois, c'était tellement intense qu'il ressentait physiquement les effets. Mais dans le cas présent, comme il n'était plus beaucoup sous l'effet des drogues, la vision devrait ne pas être très virulente.

Son œil droit se teinta de rouge et le visage du prince se détendit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Évidement, Seijuro ne voyait pas toujours un événement capital pour l'empire. Il lui arrivait seulement de voir un paysan se rendre aux champs ou bien un chasseur dépecer sa bête.

Mais vivre constamment entre passé et futur, sans vraiment pouvoir les différencier, causait de graves dommages dans l'équilibre psychologique de Seijuro, Shûzo était peut-être le seul à le ressentir.

Seijuro passa une main sur son visage et soufflât douloureusement. Ses visions étaient épuisantes.

Shûzo l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras robuste de combattant. Seijuro s'était toujours sentit en sécurité avec lui et ses étreintes réconfortantes avaient le même pouvoir que celle de sa défunte mère. Le prince se laissa bercer, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse par l'emporter. Shûzo reposa la tête du rouge sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux tout doux.

Endormit, Seijuro semblait encore plus fragile que le laissait penser sa frêle silhouette. D'ailleurs, les trois couches de vêtements qu'il portait quotidiennement accentuait cet effet, comme s'il croulait sous les tissus.

Toutes ces années à rester assis, à respirer des hallucinogènes, à se concentrer sur ces visions parfois brèves, le rouge était à bout. Il ne dormait que quelques heures pas nuits, ses journées suivaient la course du soleil de natsu, si bien qu'il restait éveillé tard en fuyu, alors que le soleil se couchait bien plus tôt. Ce rythme invivable usait l'héritier et cela inquiétait son ami qui s'arrangeait pour venir le voir le plus souvent possible et lui permettre ces moments de détente.

Le soleil déclinait petit à petit et le peu de lumière qui parvenait dans la chambre prenait des teintes orangées. C'était l'heure de partir.

Shûzo secoua doucement le prince. Il ouvrit les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

-Je dois y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Tu as bien dormit ?

-Tu es confortable, rit l'héritier.

Seijuro frotta ses yeux et étira son corps. Shûzo fut rassuré de le voir avoir un sourire éblouissant, ce moment de repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais il était l'heure de le quitter maintenant.

Seijuro se laissa aller dans une dernière étreinte avec la jeune recrue. Shûzo respira l'odeur de Seijuro, il sentait les herbes, certes, mais il y avait autre chose. On sentait qu'il était parfaitement pur. En même temps, les moines passaient tellement de temps à s'assurer qu'il l'était que c'était évident, mais Shûzo appréciait cette odeur typique du rouge.

Il reprit le bandeau noir qui traînait sur le sol et le remit sur les yeux du prince. Rien qu'à ce geste, il vit le sourire du rouge s'effacer et son corps se tendre. Il se retira de l'étreinte, alla refermer la fenêtre, ralluma les braises. L'odeur des herbes envahit de nouveau la pièce.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je reviendrai, tu sais.

Il prit le visage du prince entre ses mains et le sentit tressaillir. Il descendit ses mains le long de son cou, puis ses épaules, ses bras. Il prit ses mains et se leva. Il s'éloignât en les lâchant progressivement.

Shûzo entrouvrit la porte et passa l'une de ses bombes soporifiques. Avant de quitter définitivement la chambre, il regarda une dernière fois Seijuro, mais celui-ci semblait déjà dans sa transe due à la drogue. Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses lèvres pincées trahissaient la présence d'une vision.

Il s'en alla, juste à temps. Quelques minutes seulement après son départ, l'empereur arriva.

* * *

Le bateau avait quitté les eaux des Terres des Vagues depuis plusieurs heures. Kagami était épuisé par sa nuit blanche à guider le bateau vers Kyushu, les Terres de Soleil de l'empire.

Satsuki et Tetsuya s'étaient réveillés il y a peu et remplacèrent Kagami aux commandes du bateau pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Ils ne parlèrent pas des cauchemars qui les avaient tous deux hantés toute la nuit. Satsuki assura juste à Tetsuya qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Ils mirent une journée à atteindre Kyushu. Le petit bateau longeât la côte sur quelques kilomètres pour trouver un endroit discret où débarquer. Ils finirent par apercevoir une plage cachée entre les falaises. Kagami se chargea avec Satsuki de manœuvrer le bateau pour accoster sans risque. Tetsuya avait pour consigne d'observer le fond de la mer pour débusquer les rochers dangereux pour le bateau.

Ils se plantèrent dans le sol et le choc les fit perdre l'équilibre. Tetsuya, penché sur l'avant, failli passer par dessus le rebord, ce qui fit grandement rire Kagami.

Ils débarquèrent les sacs et se mirent en route. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de rejoindre Honshu. Peut-être en passant par Shikoku ? Ou bien un port au nord de Kyushu. Une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas approcher la capitale avec une bateau dont la voile était marqué du sceau des Terres des Vagues, sachant que l'empereur voulait la mort de leur prince.

Ils marchèrent des heures dans l'intérieur des Terres de Soleil. Satsuki était épuisée mais ne laissa rien paraître, elle suivait docilement les deux garçons. Le silence était de mise pour écouter au cas où un régiment ou n'importe qui d'hostile passe dans les parages. Le petit groupe évitait soigneusement de marcher sur les sentiers, ils ne faisaient que les suivre à quelques mètres de distance.

Alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, deux jours après leur fuite d'Okinawa, ils trouvèrent un village. Le petit groupe ne s'aventura pas dans le centre et dormirent dans une sorte de grange un peu éloignée. Au moins, ils y étaient à l'abri.

D'après les connaissances de Satsuki, la famille dominante des Terres de Soleil était la famille Kise. Elle vivait à Nagasaki.

-Tu crois qu'on peut demander leur aide ? Demandât Tetsuya.

-Sûrement pas ! Protesta Kagami. Il sont forcément à la solde de l'empereur. Réfléchissez : C'est une famille dominante, ils ont des privilèges, ils sont proches de l'empereur, ils ne vont certainement pas le trahir pour permettre à des fugitifs de quitter leur île.

-Faux ! S'interposa Satsuki. Le fils de la famille n'aime sûrement pas l'empereur. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est complètement exposé par sa famille, elle vend son image et peut-être même plus pour se faire de l'argent. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pour ce mode de vie. Peut-être pourra-on compter sur lui.

-D'où tu sais tout ça, toi ? Interrogea Kagami.

Elle se contenta d'un petit clin d'œil.

-Je pense que ça se tente, proposa Tetsuya. Il pourra facilement nous trouver un bateau pour rejoindre Honshu.

-C'est toi le chef, de toute façon. Bon, moi je dors, on partira demain matin pour Nagasaki.

Satsuki acquiesça puis s'allongea à son tour dans la paille de la grange et trouva étonnement vite le sommeil.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'arriver de Nijimura dans l'histoire ? Ils ne sont pas trop mignons ?**

 **Review ?**


	5. Shi

**Hello !**

 **Voici la suite et l'apparition, comme prévu, de Kise ^^**

 **Petit point glossaire (au cas où) :**

 **-Aki : automne. Natsu : été. Fuyu : hiver. Haru : printemps. Dans cette fic, j'utilise les noms japonnais.**

 **Mayshea : Je comprend ta réaction, je suis moi aussi un grande fan de ce couple ^^ Il n'y a pas de raison à ce cheat, c'est seulement super classe ! Même si je dois avouer que oui, ça va avoir un intérêt à un moment. Hum... Tu verra bien concernant l'ordre d'apparition des personnages (mais je tiens à préciser que ta théorie est forcément fausse vue qu'Akashi est apparu bien avant Kise, héhé). Sinon, Kise est bien le seul à avoir une histoire tire-larmes. Merci, à plus !  
**

 **DGM-medieval : Mais de rien ^^ Merci ^^ je vais faire en sorte que l'intrigue reste intéressante !**

 **Publication de la suite de Help aujourd'hui (nouvelle confrontation avec Masaomi !)**

* * *

Shi

À l'aube, Kagami réveilla Satsuki et Tetsuya qui dormaient encore comme des loirs. Ils reprirent le chemin après un bref petit déjeuner composé d'abricots séchés et de quelques baies qu'ils avaient trouvés sur la route la veille.

D'après les estimations de Satsuki, basé sur ce qu'elle savait de la géographie de Kyushu, il faudrait

cinq jours complets de marche pour atteindre Nagasaki. Mais Satsuki n'en était pas sûre, elle ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Au sud de l'île pour sûr, mais c'était tout.

Elle était épuisée rien qu'en imaginant marcher cinq jours. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié de la première journée de trajet, ils découvrirent les cadavres de deux marchands, sûrement attaqués par des brigands, ou bien par un animal. À côté d'eux deux ânes.

Les trois compagnons profitèrent de cette occasion inespérée et prirent les deux bêtes. Ils allaient ainsi aller beaucoup plus vite et moins se fatiguer. Satsuki et Testuya montèrent sur le même âne tandis que Kagami montait l'autre. Ils continuèrent dans la direction présumée de Nagasaki.

Grâce aux ânes, quand la nuit tomba, ils avaient presque fait le double de ce qu'ils avaient parcouru le matin. Satsuki était ainsi confiante. D'ici deux jours, ils seront à Nagasaki.

Sauf que finalement, ils étaient bien plus proches du nord de Kyushu qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé, si bien qu'ils atteignirent les environs de la ville en un jour et demi.

La prudence dont le petit groupe avait fait preuve leur avait permis d'éviter les grandes villes et les gardes de l'empereur. Le pire pour eux serait de croiser des mercenaires de l'empereur. Ceux-ci pourraient très bien reconnaître Tetsuya qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Ils apercevaient la ville. L'environnement était bien différent de ce que Tetsuya et Satsuki connaissaient. Tout semblait plus moderne. Pourtant, l'empire japonnais s'était complètement détaché du monde après la troisième guerre mondiale qui anéantie une grande partie du monde. Parmi les peuples survivants, beaucoup décidèrent de faire des alliance, mais pas le japon qui se referma sur lui-même. Il retourna progressivement à une vie plus féodale, ce qui apaisa les esprits tourmentés par la guerre, alors de nouveau occupés à retourner la terre des champs et à observer les nuages pour savoir quand planter les graines. Le Japon vécu trois siècle dans la paix, jusqu'à ce qu'une rébellion contre l'empereur actuel éclate, il y a presque dix ans, entraînant la guerre civile. Les Terres Impériales étaient opposées au reste du Japon mais gagna miraculeusement la guerre en trois semaines à peine.

Mais Okinawa, terre reculée du Japon, vivait loin de l'influence néfaste de la capitale, raison pour laquelle les habitants y étaient plus ouverts d'esprits et acceptaient moins facilement la domination de l'empereur.

Tetsuya fut donc étonné de découvrir que la ville semblait si moderne. Elle s'était reconstruite sur les vestiges de la modernité d'antan. Il y avait des immeubles, des grattes ciel même, rafistolés par du bois de partout et les toit traditionnels. Cette ville oscillait entre les temps d'avant et ceux de maintenant. Ce mélange hétéroclite lui donnait une air unique.

Les grandes murailles de bois entourant la ville se trouvait à cent mètres devant eux. Encore entourés de forêt, ils entendirent une voix.

-Que font des gens des îles par ici ?

La voix venait des arbres. Les trois compagnons levèrent la tête pour voir un garçon perché sur une branche au dessus du chemin de terre qui menait à l'entré de la ville.

Le garçon était blond, habillé en combattant de Kyushu un long kimono ouvert qui laissait voir un pantalon bouffant blanc, un haut blanc échancré, une ceinture de tissus bleue à laquelle pendait un sabre et des sandales. Le jeune garçon devait avoir l'âge de Tetsuya, soit environ dix-sept ans. Il était blond, une toute petite queue de cheval derrière la tête, des yeux noisettes très clairs et un corps fin mais musclé de combattant. Il transpirait la confiance en lui.

Il étudiât les trois compagnons et sourit moqueusement.

-Vous venez de quelle île paumée ?

-Pourquoi viendrions-nous d'îles ? Demanda Kagami, étonnement calme.

-Vos vêtements ne sont pas d'ici. À en jugés par les motifs de vagues, je dirai que vous êtes des Terres des Vagues.

Tetsuya dévisagea le garçon blond. Satsuki, assise derrière lui, tapota doucement son épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il y a le sigle de la famille Kise sur le fourreau de son sabre. C'est sûrement celui que nous cherchons.

Tetsuya acquiesça puis prit la parole.

-Nous cherchons le fils de la famille Kise.

-Et bien, vous l'avez devant vous. Que voulez-vous, étrangers ?

-Nous voulons rejoindre les Terres Impériales.

-Drôles d'idée d'aller là-bas par les temps qui courent. Les gens d'Okinawa ne sont pas bien appréciés. Il paraît que vous prépariez une rébellion.

Alors c'était cela le bruit qui courrait et qui expliquait le massacre de l'île ? C'était un mensonge odieux qui dissimulait l'horreur de l'acte commis par l'empereur. Mais peut-être que personne ne savait même qu'Okinawa a été détruite et que l'empereur, à travers cette rumeur, souhaite juste que Tetsuya soit identifié comme un traître.

-Sais-tu que l'empereur à massacrer tout ceux d'Okinawa ? Argua Kagami.

-Non, je l'ignorais. Mais si vous êtes des rebelles et des fugitifs, je dirais qu'il a bien fait.

Il n'allait peut-être pas les aider finalement, pensèrent les trois compagnons. Kise Ryota était peut-être attaché à l'empereur finalement.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? Demandât Satsuki en descendant de l'âne. Je veux dire, vous approuvez vraiment l'empereur ?

Ryota descendit élégamment de sa branche et de planta devant eux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je sais que tu es vendu par tes parents pour le bon plaisir des riches des Terres de Soleil.

Kagami vit le garçon se raidir. Satsuki avait frappé juste.

-Nous pouvons défaire l'empereur.

-Ah oui ? Il est invincible. C'est un monstre. Et il vous verra venir. C'est comme ça qu'il nous a tous écrasé lors de la guerre.

-Alors tu vas te laisser marcher sur les pieds éternellement ?

Kise Ryota se pinçât les lèvres puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait réfléchir. Il empoignant son sabre et le pointa vers Satsuki.

-Prouvez-moi que vous avez une chance. Si vous me battez, je vous dirais comment rejoindre Honshu avec le moins de risques.

Kagami et Tetsuya s'accordèrent en un seul regard. Soit, ils allaient le faire. Calmement, Kagami descendit de son âne et se posta aux côté de son ami. Il dégaina son katana et attaqua le premier. Tetsuya, juste derrière lui, sortit ses dagues et se lança sur Ryota. Les deux attaquaient avec une synchronisation exemplaire acquise avec toutes ces années d'entraînements.

Kagami attaquait de front et Tetsuya préférait viser les flancs et les zones que Ryota pouvait plus difficilement protéger. Mais le blond était un fervent combattant et sa défense était excellente.

Satsuki profita du chaos du combat pour disparaître dans la forêt, elle monta dans un arbre et prit un poignard qu'elle avait emporté. Elle attendit, comme un chat guettant sa proie, que Ryota passe sous elle et se laissa tomber, elle parvint à blesser son épaule et à agripper son vêtement pour le déséquilibrer. À ce moment, l'air se chargea d'électricité. Tetsuya profita de l'ouverture crée par Satsuki, il disparu soudainement et avant que Ryota n'ai pu réagir, il se trouvait sur lui, lame contre sa gorge, son poids écrasant sa cage thoracique et l'empêchant de se dégager.

-Bravo Kuroko ! Très belle action, Momoi, félicita Kagami, un peu en retrait.

Ryota grimaça. Il avait perdu. Il avait complètement sous estimé ses habitants des îles. Ce gamin et cette fille n'aurait pourtant pas dû lui poser des problèmes. Il avait pensé que seul le grand combattant était fort.

-Tu vas nous dire comment rejoindre les Terres Impériales.

-D'accord.

Ayant son approbation, Tetsuya se releva et laissa Ryota s'épousseter. Il regarda la blessure heureusement peu profonde à son épaule.

-Il va falloir que vous passiez par Shikoku.

-Pourquoi ? Demandât Kagami en rangeant son katana.

-Le port de Matsuyama est peu surveillé par rapport à celui de Nagasaki. C'est de là-bas que partent les navires marchands. Ils vont quasiment tous à Hiroshima et subissent peu de contrôles. C'est en passant par là, puis en vous infiltrant dans un navire marchand que vous aurez le plus de chance d'arriver sans être repéré à Honshu. Mais je vous le répète, l'empereur vous verra forcément venir.

-On prend le risque, assura Tetsuya en rangeant ses dagues.

* * *

Il voyait Kise Ryota guider les trois compagnons dans les Terres de Soleil pour atteindre un petit port d'où ils pouvaient partir pour les Terres de Riz. L'embarcation était encore plus petite que celle qu'ils avaient prit pour quitter Okinawa.

Le prince avaient mal aux jambes et au dos, mais il savait que c'était bientôt la fin de la journée, il pourra aller se reposer, enfin dormir... Il hésitait à déplier ses jambes endolories mais renonça en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

L'empereur entra et se posta devant lui.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Le prince d'Okinawa cherche à rejoindre la capitale, votre Majesté.

-Tu m'as déjà dit cela hier. N'as-tu rien de nouveau ?

-Non, votre Majesté.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Si l'empereur ne le remarquait pas, quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire pour lui et Seijuro le craignait sans doute plus que l'empereur lui-même.

Mais contre toute attente, l'empereur ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et laissa la place aux moines chargés de prier pour l'enfant sacré. Il éteignirent les braises et prièrent en cercle pour l'héritier, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure des femmes qui devait le préparer pour la nuit.

Seijuro savait qu'il allait devoir bientôt révéler quelques chose à propos les trois fugitifs. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse le tris parmi tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il décide de révéler ce qui était le moins dangereux pour eux.

Mais le rouge ne faisait pas cela parce qu'il était du côté des fugitifs, il ne mentait à son père que pour pouvoir enfin lui tenir tête, il voulait certes le voir tomber, mais si sa propre vie était menacée par ses cachotteries, il n'hésitera pas à tout révéler.

* * *

 **Alooors ? Un petit review ?**


	6. Go

**Bonznour !**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, hormis qu l'histoire avance lentement mais surement.**

 **ajiahdompey : Alors, après avoir lu ce chapitre, je refuse que tu le plaignes encore une fois qu'Akachi fait de petits apparitions ! Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, il apparaît dans tous les chapitres (sauf 2) et il aura des chapitres rien qu'à lui alors ne boudes pas ! Bisous ^^**

 **Mayshea : Argh, je me suis trahie ! Oui, c'est vrai, en fait, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre avec Kise, j'avais un peu zappé son histoire tragique... honte à moi. Mais il la vit bien, disons qu'il survit avec ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'il a quelque chose qui le rend heureux dans sa vie (et je te laisses sur ce suspense). Ah ! Théorie très intéressante et je suis contente que tu es relevé les détails su dernier paragraphe ^^ Mais bon, pour le moment, il n'a aucune raison de faire cela, non ? Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 8 de Help et de la suite de Déchiré.**

* * *

Go

Le port où les avait amené Kise Ryota était minuscule. Il n'y avait qu'un cabanon avec un pécheur somnolant et trois barques dont deux étaient dans un état déplorable.

-Tu es sûr qu'on pourra traverser la mer avec cette épave ?

-Oui, on aperçois d'ici les Terres de Riz, nous n'aurez que quelques heures de bateau. Ça devrait aller.

Le petit groupe n'avait de toute manière pas le choix. Ils devaient suivre le conseil de Kise Ryota. Ils mirent leurs sacs dans la barque et quittèrent la berge de Kyushu. Le pécheur dormait toujours, si bien que personne ne les avaient vus sur cette île, hormis Kise Ryota. Celui-ci leur remit un petit sac marqué du sceaux des Kise avec des amandes pour leur voyage.

-Finalement, on a réussi, commentât Satsuki.

-Plus facilement que prévu, il faut le dire.

La mer était plutôt agité, ce qui ne rassura pas les trois compagnons. Le ciel se couvrait de nuages gris qui annonçaient la pluie dans les heures à suivre. Tetsuya aida de son mieux Satsuki et Kagami qui géraient le bateau, le vent grandissant inquiétait Satsuki.

Au large, les petites vagues furent remplacée par une forte houle et la pluie se mêlait à la tempête. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient attendus une nuit avant de quitter Kyushu.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus de trio n'était pas de naviguer au milieu des vagues, mais surtout de pouvoir se poser sur la terre ferme. Les vagues pourraient les guider vers des rochers et il leurs seraient difficile de les éviter.

La côte se rapprochait trop vite aux goût des deux navigateurs.

-Tetsu-kun, cherche les rochers !

-D'accord !

Le vent était si fort qu'ils devaient hurler pour se parler alors que la barque ne faisait que trois mètres.

-Il y a une falaise droit devant !

-Et merde, jura Kagami.

-Attends ! Je vois une plage !

-Où ?

-Sur la gauche.

Kagami plissa les yeux. Des gouttes de pluie glissaient sur son visage et il devait les empêcher d'entrer dans ses yeux. Il vit la plage dont parlait Tetsuya et commença à manœuvrer avec l'aide de Satsuki pour y parvenir.

Tetsuya voyait les rochers de la falaise environnante se rapprocher et criât par dessus le bruit de la pluie.

-Attention !

D'un mouvement habile de la voile, Satsuki permit d'éviter la catastrophe. Kagami la félicita d'un petit hochement de tête. Ils voyaient clairement la plage, plutôt grande, en arrivant bien au centre, ils devraient être loin des rochers.

Kagami comprit les intentions de Satsuki et tandis que Tetsuya les guidait, ils parvinrent à arriver près de la plage. Tetsuya descendit et prit le devant du bateau pour le guider sur les derniers mètres. Il tira sur la barque pour l'amener sur la plage. Sans attendre, Kagami et Satsuki sautèrent de la barque avec les sacs et le trio couru pour s'abriter sous les grands arbres alentours.

L'adrénaline descendit petit à petit et sans vraiment de raison, alors que la barque repartait sans passagers vers le large, emportée par les vagues, les trois compagnons se mirent à rire.

* * *

C'était l'état dans lequel était Seijuro quand il était allé le voir qui avait convaincu Shûzo de revenir le lendemain. Il avait réussi le tour de force de berner sa mère alors qu'elle lui parlait du fait qu'il était maintenant un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, en âge de se fiancer, et qu'il devait penser un peu à se trouver une femme plutôt que de passer son temps à s'entraîner ou à ne rien faire dans le palais.

Il avait seulement répondu qu'il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un et réussi à partir avant qu'elle ne demande plus de détails.

Et il comptait bien rejoindre ce quelqu'un désormais. L'empereur ne venait que le matin et le soir, les gardes devaient être fatigués, c'était le moment idéal.

Shûzo, quand il allait rejoindre sournoisement Seijuro, se rappelait souvent quand il jouait avec lui dans sa chambre, lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'aucun problème d'adultes ne les atteignaient encore. Il aimait plus que tout le sourire heureux de Seijuro et ferai toujours tout pour qu'il continue d'exister sur son visage. L'empereur essayait de détruire son héritier ses derniers temps. Peut-être que c'était involontaire. En tout cas, il le faisait travailler encore plus tard et lui demandait de se concentrer sur certains détails en particulier. Shûzo savait qu'il était encore difficile pour Seijuro se de focaliser sur une personne ou une époque précise. Il avait bien vu la décadence du rouge.

Lors de la guerre, quand Seijuro avait six ans, Shûzo avait assisté au même phénomène. L'empereur avait poussé le prince dans ses retranchements, le forçant à voir toujours plus loin dans l'avenir, à prévoir avec le plus de précision possible les mouvements des adversaires. Certes, ces efforts avaient payés et la paix était revenue.

Depuis près d'une semaine, Shûzo avait observé chez Seijuro de sérieux et inquiétants signes de fatigue. Le rouge lui disait qu'il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait plus berner la jeune recrue. Les deux garçons se connaissaient très bien, aucun des deux ne pouvait mentir à l'autre.

Mais Shûzo avait peur de perdre le Seijuro qu'il connaissait et celui qu'il aimait, il avait peur que la folie de domination de l'empereur ne le détruise.

Prit dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexions, Shûzo rentra dans le torse de quelqu'un. Le garçon en question était de la famille Haizaki. Shûzo méprisait cette lignée de mercenaire, seulement bons à tuer des gens. Ils n'avaient rien de prestigieux et ressemblaient plus des à singes abrutis par la violence.

-Et bien, Nijimura, que fait-tu dans des étages aussi bas ?

La famille Nijimura résidait dans les étages supérieurs, en tant que lignée prestigieuse, rares étaient les moments où ils s'aventuraient si bas dans le palais. Par contre les Haizaki gardaient les prisons impériales, situés dans les sous-terrains du palais, il n'était pas rare d'en croiser ici. Pourtant, aucun ne savait que l'enfant sacré se trouvait un étage seulement au dessus des prisons.

-Rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remonter ? Ce n'est pas ton territoire ici.

Il suffisait à Shûzo de descendre encore deux marches pour arriver à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Seijuro. Seulement deux marches...

La jeune recrue préféra ne pas crée de conflit et remonta docilement les marches. Il attendit, posté en haut, que le Haizaki disparaisse avant de redescendre à toute allure. Il suivis les couloirs habituels et se retrouva dans le couloir du prince. Il sortit les trois bombes qu'il avait préparé et en jeta une.

Il s'engouffra le plus vite possible dans la chambre et referma la porte avec soulagement.

Il lui semblait que la chambre sentait encore plus les herbes que les autres fois. Shûzo s'empressa d'étouffer les braises et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Pour une fois, Seijuro était muet, ce qui étonna grandement Shûzo.

La jeune recrue s'assit en tailleur derrière le prince et le laissa s'adosser contre lui. Shûzo retira vivement son bandeau et nota que les yeux du rouge était complètement absents, pourtant, ils étaient vairons, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

-Seijuro ?

Il tapota gentiment sa joue et vit ses yeux s'illuminer progressivement.

-Shûzo ?

-Tu étais où à l'instant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ils ont du mettre trop d'herbes. C'est contre productif. L'empereur est déjà venu ?

-Oui. On est tranquille quelques heures.

Shûzo caressa doucement le visage du rouge qui ferma les yeux, il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune recrue et se laissa aller.

-Tu as l'air... assez mal. Que se passes-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens.

Un petit sourire triste germa sur les lèvres du prince.

-Il y a une vision qui revient assez fréquemment.

-Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

-Je vois les mercenaires massacrer une île entière. Je sais que c'est du passé maintenant. Mais ça revient en boucle dans ma tête. Et puis, je suis en train de mentir à l'empereur. Je lui cache l'avancement de certaines choses. J'ai peur qu'il le découvre et qu'il...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es son héritier. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-Après ce que j'ai vu, je me dis qu'il est capable de tout. J'ai plus peur de la torture que de la mort. Je n'ai jamais connu la vraie douleur physique. Jamais je ne me suis sérieusement blessé.

Shûzo préféra ne pas répondre. Il comprenait les peurs du prince, il devait les apaiser, par n'importe quel moyen.

L'enfant sacré se releva et se tourna vers Shûzo. Il s'assit de nouveau à genoux et laissa la jeune recrue caresser pensivement sa joue. Seijuro laissa sa tête reposer sur la main de la jeune recrue et soupira d'aise. Il lui semblait que son esprit était âgé de centaines d'années tellement il voyait de choses chaque jours. Il donnerait tout pour sortir de cette chambre, pour courir dans la capitale. Mais il était enchaîner à cet endroit, à cette vie.

Shûzo gardait les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du prince. Elles l'hypnotisaient littéralement. Il savait qu'il ne devrait même pas toucher le prince, que c'était dangereux. Seijuro vivait dans cette chambre depuis qu'il avait deux ans, il n'avait plus jamais été confronté au monde extérieur et aux germes que Shûzo pouvait porter sur lui. Il vivait dans un cocon protecteur et maudit en permanence, son système immunitaire était donc très faible, raison pour laquelle on le lavait matin et soir et pour laquelle tous ses vêtement étaient purifiés et aseptisés avant de lui être remit.

Il ne devrait pas, pourtant il se rapprocha de Seijuro qui ouvrit alors les yeux, fixant de son regard vairon si particulier les iris grises de Shûzo.

Shûzo savait, en se penchant sur le prince, que celui ne le repousserait pas. Cela faisait des mois que les deux garçons se disait _je t'aime_ avec des regards et des caresses. Mais Seijuro ne savait sûrement rien de l'amour, rien de ses manifestations, rien de l'art d'embrasser alors que Shûzo avait déjà vu beaucoup de gens le faire.

Il sentait le souffle de Seijuro sur ses lèvres, ce simple contact le gonflait de bonheur. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans le dos du prince et le rapprocha de lui. Il effleura d'abord ses lèvres des siennes, avant de les déposer délicatement.

Dans un premier lieu, ils ne firent que cela, poser leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Shûzo ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite. Cependant, il fut surpris de constater que Seijuro fut le premier à vraiment l'embrasser. C'était humide et doux comme contact.

Shûzo s'éloignât quelques secondes et constata que le rouge avait les yeux grand ouverts.

-Tu as gardé les yeux ouverts pendant notre premier baiser ?

Le prince eu un sourire triste et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Son visage semblait sur le point de se briser.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réel, soufflât-il.

-Seijuro, bien que si, c'est réel. Ce n'est pas une de ces foutue vision, je suis bien là, je suis avec toi.

Il prit les mains du rouge et les pinçât doucement.

-Tu voix, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Mais Seijuro était devenu fragile avec les années, il ne se laissait pas si facilement convaincre que tout était vrai.

-Seijuro, je te promet de te sortir de là.

-Pardon ?

-On va s'enfuir, un de ces jours. Pour de bons. Toi et moi.

-Shûzo... c'est impossible. L'empereur me retrouvera toujours, il a besoin de moi.

Le bruns déposa son doigt sur les douces lèvres du prince.

-Chuut. Tu verra bien. Gardes espoir, s'il te plaît.

C'était un faible sourire, mais un sourire tout de même qui fleurit sur le visage de l'enfant sacré. Shûzo caressa sa joue et l'approcha de nouveau de lui.

Ils se relevèrent sur leurs genoux et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les lèvres scellées. Les mains du prince reposaient sur les épaules de Shûzo tandis que celles de la jeune recrue parcouraient son dos. Il était étonné que le prince soit si entreprenant. Mais il y avait en lui un besoin de contact physique, un besoin de ressentir de nouvelles et de vraies émotions.

Leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres et dévoraient et le prince en pleurait de bonheur. Même si c'était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il n'ai jamais fait, il ne retournera pour rien en arrière.

Shûzo quitta la chambre de Seijuro un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il referma la fenêtre, ralluma les braises, embrassa le prince avant de remettre le bandeau sur ses yeux.

-Gardes espoir, chuchotât-il avant de partir.

* * *

À travers la forêt de Shikoku, le trio avançaient. Ils luttaient contre la pluie et l'orage, avançant à allure mesurée. Les orages et les tempêtes n'étaient pas rares à Okinawa mais les trois détestaient cela. Cependant, il était hors de question de perdre du temps à attendre que la pluie cesse, il devaient avancer et parvenir à Matsuyama.

D'après Satsuki, il faudrait moins de deux jours de marche, à condition qu'ils avancent plus vite, et donc que la pluie s'arrête.

* * *

 **Alooors ? Il ne sont pas trop mignons nos deux amoureux ?**

 **Review ?**


	7. Roku

**Bonznour !**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, seulement un petit chapitre aujourd'hui que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à publier. J'avais un message d'erreur qui s'affichait dans doc manager (Error type 2, quelque chose comme ça). Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà eu ce problème ?.**

 **ajiahdompey : Voui, c'est trop cool ! Hum hum ^^ tu verra bien dans la suite ^^ Ah, Nijimura a toujours eu trop d'espoirs, comme dans  Vivre à en mourir, d'ailleurs. La fin de cette fic sera-t-elle aussi tragique ? Mystère...  
**

 **Mayshea : Je sais ! merci beaucoup ^^ Je vais te faire une confidence : j'ai jamais embrassé personne (avec la langue). Donc ce que je décris dans ce baiser, très bien écris d'après toi, c'est vraiment pas de l'expérience. Et je savais bien que tu allais détester Haizaki, mais j'ai voulu faire une altercation avec Niji. Non, je ne répondrais pas. Je ne dirais RIEN sur le scénario de cette fic. Tu dois être devin... Lis ce chapitre et tu verra.  
**

 **DGM-medieval : L'un des danger évident serai les maladies : comme je l'ai dit, Akashi est vulnérable au monde extérieur (pas vraiment un enfant bulle mais on s'en approche), donc si les deux zigotos venaient à s'échapper, ce serai le premier soucis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un maladie pour des années de liberté, non ? Ta supposition est intéressante. Ah, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci en tout cas pour cette review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 9 de Help et de la suite de Début de la fin partie I.**

* * *

Roku

Matsuyama était luisante quand ils entrèrent dans la ville portuaire. La pluie n'avait cessée que depuis quelque heures et le soleil faisait miroiter les surfaces encore humides. La ville était immense, elle semblait plus ancienne que Nagasaki, composé de hautes maisons en bois effrité par le temps. On sentant que la guerre était passée par là, la plupart des bâtiments de l'extérieur de la ville étaient neufs tandis que le centre croulait sous les vieilles bâtisses typiques de l'ère féodale du Japon.

La ville s'était agrandie jusqu'à atteindre l'eau. Le port était l'attraction principale de la ville, la plupart de la population était des pécheurs, des transporteurs et la moitié des gens que le trio croisait dans les rues n'était là que pour quelques nuits, le temps que leurs bateaux soient chargés des récoltes qui faisaient la particularité des Terres de Riz.

-Ici, précisa Satsuki quand il entrèrent dans la ville, c'est la famille Aomine qui domine.

-Et donc ?

-Ce sont de très bons combattants. Si on voit leurs blason, autant s'en éloigner.

-On va déjà éviter les gardes impériaux et après on reparlera des Aomine, marmonna Kagami.

À peine avaient-ils fait deux mètres dans la ville qu'ils virent des gardes. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leurs armures rouges et or et le sigle de l'empire. De plus, ils se déplaçaient toujours pas groupe de trois ou quatre, les rendant plus facilement repérables dans la foule.

Le trio se déplaça par les plus petites ruelles. Mais même là, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, si jamais un garde les voyait, ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir.

Alors qu'ils comptaient s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose, ils remarquèrent sur un grand panneau de bois, des avis de recherche.

-Oh, non... soufflât Satsuki.

Les gardes n'étaient pas le seul danger finalement. Si jamais des gens lambda ayant prêté attention à ses affiches venaient à les reconnaître, ils auraient de sérieux ennuis. Toute la population était un danger.

Les avis de recherche n'avait pas de photo, seulement des dessins des trois rebelles fugitifs. Tetsuya était particulièrement reconnaissable, tout comme Satsuki. Kagami par contre l'était beaucoup moins. Normalement, il n'y avait pas de photos de lui à Kume ou Okinawa. La famille Kagami avait été bannie du Japon pour trahison il y a une vingtaine d'années, mais c'était d'excellent combattant, raison pour laquelle les Kuroko avaient fait appels à eux quand il avait fallu trouver un entraîneur pour Tetsuya.

-Il faut qu'on trouve des capes ou n'importe quoi pour nous dissimuler.

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on les achète, Tetsu-kun ? En nous pointant, la bouche en cœur dans un magasin alors que nos tête sont affichées dans toute la ville ?

-Tu veux qu'on les vole, Momoi-san ?

-Oui. Tu te souviens quand on chapardaient des pommes quand on était petits ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et bien là, ça va être encore plus facile, tu peux disparaître après tout.

Le regard du bleuté s'illumina. Il n'y avait pas pensé, maintenant, en plus d'être petit de nature, il pouvait carrément devenir invisible.

-Allons-y alors.

Kagami resta dans une ruelle tandis que Satsuki et Tetsuya se dirigeaient vers un marchant. Satsuki lui parla, prenant garde à se placer devant le soleil revenu il y a peu pour mettre sa main devant son visage et se dissimuler un peu.

Pendant qu'elle distrayait le marchant, Tetsuya passa à côté, suivant le pas d'un homme assez corpulent. Alors que celui-ci passait à côté d'une pile de tissu, Tetsuya les bouscula et profita de la cohue pour chiper des capes que le marchand exposait devant son échoppe.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, vite rejoint pas Satsuki.

-C'était super, Tetsu-kun.

-Oui, on n'a plus qu'à attendre Kagami-kun.

Les deux fiancés enfilèrent leurs capes et rabattirent les capuches. Matsuyama était une ville assez propice au vol. Comme des marchands arrivaient tout le temps, il y avant une sorte de marché permanent dans toutes les grandes rues de la ville et tellement de monde qu'on pouvait chaparder sans problème.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes Kagami, mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas.

-Il nous aurait perdu de vue ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les deux compagnons sortirent de la ruelle et remontèrent la rue jusqu'à retourner là où ils avaient laissés Kagami. Mais il n'était pas là.

-Des gardes l'auraient trouvé ?

Ils décidèrent de continuer la rue vers le centre de la ville. Si des gardes avaient trouvés Kagami, ils l'auront sûrement emmené vers la caserne.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit fracassant, puis des cris. Une poterie et des tuiles s'étaient écrasés sur la toile d'une échoppe. En regardant en l'air, les spectateurs constatèrent que deux jeunes hommes se battaient sur le toit.

-C'est Kagami-kun !

-Comment Kagamin est-il arrivé sur un toit ?

-Peut-importe, il faut qu'on aille l'aider.

Les deux combattants passaient de toit en toit dans une course poursuite folle. Tetsuya et Satsuki tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre leurs rythmes jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux combattant tombe et ne se retrouve au milieu de la rue, vite rejoint par l'autre. Très vite, les gens fuirent et le coins devint désert en quelques minutes. Les gardes n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à rappliquer, il fallait se débarrasser de l'autre combattant au plus vite.

Satsuki sortit son poignard et attaqua l'adversaire de dos mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir. Il se retourna en un éclair et planta une lame dans le bas de son ventre, au dessus de l'os de sa hanche, sur la droite. Elle hurla de douleur et s'écarta tandis que Tetsuya se précipitait sur l'adversaire tout en disparaissant.

Mais l'adversaire semblait avait remarqué les traces de pas que Tetsuya continuait de laisser sur le sol et il frappa à hauteur de son visage. Déstabilisé, Tetsuya tombât au sol, de nouveau visible aux yeux de tous.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il reçus un autre coup qui l'assomma.

Kagami qui reprenait son souffle après sa chute, se releva. Il reprit son katana et défiât une dernière fois son adversaire. Celui-ci ne se battait de préférence qu'avec les poings, c'était ce que le rouge avait remarqué, il ne sortait sa lame que rarement. Mais même contre le katana et la vitesse de Kagami, il semblait à l'aise et réussi à mettre le rouge à terre en quelques minutes.

Les gardes finirent par arriver.

-Vous êtes en retard, déclara le jeune homme.

-Désolé, Aomine-san, mais la foule nous gênait et ils étaient assez peu précis sur le lieux du combat et...

-Assez ! Je m'en fiche. Emmenez-les maintenant, c'est votre boulot.

Les gardes ne protestèrent pas malgré le ton autoritaire qu'employait le jeune homme, bien plus jeune que tous les gardes présents.

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, fort de son titre de Aomine et s'éloigna.

-Je vais aller faire une sieste moi.

Les gardes impériaux passèrent des menottes aux trois fugitifs et les portèrent dans les rues de Matsuyama. Même s'ils étaient énervé contre le jeune homme, ils n'en était pas moins admiratif. Il avait mit à terre trois fugitifs en moins de deux minutes : Aomine Daiki était le plus fort de l'île.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'eux ?

-Comme tous les autres bandits, on va les faire embarquer pour les prisons. Un navire part dans la soirée pour Hokkaido.

-La fille est blessée.

-Y'a un médecin à bord, te tracasses pas.

Les deux garçons furent installés dans une même cellule tandis que Satsuki était envoyée à l'infirmerie.

Kagami qui s'était déjà réveillé, repensait à ce combat perdu. Il était rare qu'il tombe sur un adversaire aussi puissant. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite, comme si le sol le portait et tenir aussi bien sur des tuile mouillée. Kagami n'avait fait que déraper et manquer de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Mais pas lui.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il les filait depuis le début ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé surprendre ? S'il avait été plus vigilant, Satsuki se serait pas blessée, et tous les trois n'auraient pas été capturée.

Et maintenant ?

Il ne savait pas où allait le bateau qui les emmenait, mais ce n'était sûrement pas Hiroshima. Le rouge ne savait pas à qui demander cela. Pas un garde, il l'enverrait balader. Un autre prisonnier ? Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec les autres cellules.

Que faire ?

* * *

 **Saikyô wa Aomine.  
**

 **Review ?**


	8. Shichi

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, chapitre spécial Empereur... et cruauté car ils vont de paires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Mayshea : Hum... oui, du moins, jamais avec la langue. Merci ^^ Alors, non, je ne traine pas sur printerest et cela ne me dit rien du tout, cette image, je me suis basé sur mes propres dessins de l'histoire. Ahah, alors non, il ne neige pas à Shikoku ^^ Je n'ai peut-être pas assez décrit, mais le sol n'est pas bétonné, il s'agit de chemin de terre (on est revenu au "moyen-âge" après tout). Donc Aomine a vu les pas dans la poussière.**

 **ajiahdompey : Je te rassure, Akachou aura son chapitre rien qu'à lui la prochaine fois (pour le meilleur et pour le pire !). Je rêve ou tu souhaite une fin tragique ? XD**

 **DGM-medieval : ça n'aurai pas été drôle si notre trio réussissait à passer tous les obstacles ^^ un peu de suspense ! Non, ça ferai un peu trop de coïncidence si le médecin était Midorima, je réserve Midorima pour plus tard. Merci pour cette review ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui la suite de Help (chapitre 10) et l'ultime chapitre de Vivre à en mourir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sishi

La salle de trône était grande, ouverte sur les jardins et se prolongeait sur le devant du palais en une sorte de terrasse où l'empereur venait souvent contempler sa ville. La palais se situait en hauteur, et la terrasse était orientée vers le Fuji-sama, la montagne sacrée.

L'empereur attendait que les moines aient finit de lui parler de l'alignement des étoiles qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour l'équilibre de l'empire. De nature assez peu croyante en ce genre d'inépsie, l'empereur se disait que ce n'était pas les étoiles qui allaient gouvernées son empire.

L'empereur profita de l'arrivée précipitée d'un garde dans la prestigieuse salle pour mettre fin aux paroles des moines. Ceux-ci s'en allèrent docilement. Le garde impérial, un vétéran des Nijimura, s'inclina devant l'empereur et attendit que celui-ci lui ait dit de se relever pour lever la tête vers lui.

-Votre majesté, les fugitifs d'Okinawa ont été arrêtés à Shikoku.

-Bien. Où sont-ils actuellement ?

-Dans un navire que les conduit aux prisons d'Hokkaido, votre Majesté.

-Savez-vous par où ils sont arrivés ?

-Il sembleraient qu'ils aient fait escales à Kyushu. Ils avaient dans leurs sacs des sachets avec de la nourritures. Il y avait l'emblème de la famille Kise, votre Majesté.

L'empereur se leva. Dans son ombre, de grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent.

-Faîtes préparer un bateau pour Kyushu. Je pars ce soir. Vous pouvez disposez.

-Bien, votre Majesté.

Le garde se releva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Se retrouver devant l'empereur, même pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle, était quelque chose d'éprouvant. Rien qu'à son aura, il pourrait dissuader une armée entière d'attaquer le palais. Mais aussi... cette choses constamment dans son ombre...

Le garde pressa le pas. Il se rendit aux écuries et galopa jusqu'à port, ralentie par les festivités qui envahissaient la ville en raison du festival d'aki, pour que l'on prépare le navire de l'empereur. C'était le plus rapide du Japon, capable de rejoindre Kyushu en une nuit seulement, là où les autres bateaux mettaient une journée. Sa vitesse résidait dans l'héritage des temps d'avant la grande guerre. L'empereur et certaines grandes familles étaient les seules à avoir gardés des vestiges de la technologie. Le seul domaine qui l'utilisait couramment était la médecine.

Resté dans la salle du trône, l'empereur se rassit. Il soupira en reposa sa tête sur sa main. À côté de lui, la créature dans l'ombre bougeât. Elle leva la tête et celle-ci vient de frotter aux jambes de l'empereur.

L'empereur n'y prêtait guère attention. Il réfléchissait plutôt à la raison pour laquelle il ne savait pas que les trois fugitifs étaient à Shikoku. Seijuro n'avait rien vu, malgré tout ce qu'il avait mit en œuvre pour qu'il voit le plus de choses ? Lors de la dernière guerre, ses yeux avaient pourtant vus les armées bouger trois jours en avance, il avait vu dans les moindres détails de leurs stratégie. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

Que faudrait-il faire pour que ses visions soient focalisées uniquement sur Kuroko Tetsuya ? Et comment un petit territoire comme les Terres des Vagues avaient pu se retrouver avec un enfant particulier alors que c'était un privilège réservé aux grandes familles ? On lui avait pourtant affirmé que le garçon enfermé dans ses prisons était le seul et unique fils de la dame d'Okinawa. Les grandes familles lui avaient déjà causé un affront terrible en se procurant la technologie qu'il avait voulu tester sur l'embryon de son fils.

Le seul ennuis était que l'impératrice était malade et avait fait une fausse couche. L'empereur du donc attendre qu'elle se rétablisse avant de pouvoir retenter l'expérience, laissant aux autres familles deux ans d'avance pour voir grandir leurs enfants particuliers.

Mais finalement, les recherches sur la génétique avaient produit un enfant bien plus puissant que le premier. L'attente avait permis la mise au monde de l'arme absolue de l'empire. Le seul ennui était son instabilité.

Pour autant, l'empereur avait du mal à imaginé que Seijuro n'ai rien vu concernant le trajet des fugitifs. Que s'était-il passé ?

Aurait-il mentit sur ses visions ?

C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Seijuro avait délibérément caché l'avancement les fugitifs. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune raison de voir l'empire tomber. Sauf si son but était de prendre la place d'empereur, ce qui expliquerait cette démarche.

Il allait falloir qu'il lui parle et qu'il mette au clair cette histoire.

Il fit descendre sa main pour caresser la tête rugueuse de la créature dans son ombre.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le faire parler. Il doit en savoir plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

* * *

Ryota caressait les ânes laissés par le trio de fugitif après leurs départ. Il avait bêtement promis qu'il s'en occuperait. Qui voulait s'occuper d'ânes ? Il pestait. À cette heure-ci, si ces foutues bêtes n'étaient pas là, il pourrait être en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, se battre pour s'amuser. Ou alors, il pourrait passer du temps avec ses sœurs. Les moments où il n'était pas dans d'autres foyer, à servir de décoration à des familles riches étaient de plus en plus rares.

Il ne savait pas encore que ces ânes, d'une certaine manière, allaient lui sauver la vie en le gardant dans les écuries alors que la menace approchait.

L'empereur ne se déplaçait jamais sans un cortège et une garde rapprochée composée de l'élite des Nijimura. Or, tout ce petit monde était loin d'être discret. Même Ryota, retranché dans les écuries de la famille les entendit passer.

Il vit l'empereur entrer dans l'énorme immeuble qui servait de maison à sa famille. Que faisait l'empereur à Kyushu ? Quelque jours après le passage des fugitifs qui plus est.

Ryota suivit discrètement la garde de l'empereur. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où vivaient les parents de Ryota, les actuels chefs de sa famille. L'immense porte qui délimitait les appartements de ses parents de referma sur l'empereur, mais Ryota connaissait cet immeuble par cœur. Il y avait toujours un moyen d'espionner n'importe qui.

Il grimpa sur un meuble qui trônait dans le couloir et atteignit les bouches d'aération. Il rampa jusqu'à se trouver au dessus de la pièce où ses parents s'entretenaient avec l'empereur.

Celui-ci se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, imposant dans ses riches habits brodés de multitudes de motifs or et rouges, les couleurs de l'empire. Mais ce qui rendait l'empereur si impressionnant n'était pas ses vêtement, mais plutôt son regard orangé et la créature qui le suivait toujours où qu'il allait. Celle-ci restait dans son ombre, ses écailles noires saillantes et ses grands yeux rouges toujours affamés.

On racontait beaucoup de choses sur le serpent noir de l'empereur. On dit que que son venin peut tuer n'importe quel homme, que lui et l'empereur sont liés et que le serpent lui a offert des pouvoirs, que cet immense serpent se nourrit des prisonniers ou bien des hommes qui auraient désobéit à l'empereur et qu'il faudrait le nourrir plusieurs fois pas jours.

Ryota en avait des frissons rien qu'en voyant ce serpent, si sombre, si grand par rapport à ses congénères. Il imaginait comment devait se sentir ses parents actuellement.

 _Comme des proies._

Ils étaient inclinés devant l'empereur, attendant que celui-ci les autorise à se relever.

-Savez-vous, commençât l'empereur d'une voix suave, que les trois fugitifs ont été arrêtés à Matsuyama ?

-O-oui, votre Majesté.

-Et savez-vous également qu'ils ont fait escales sur Kyushu avant ?

-Non, votre Majesté.

-Et savez-vous également qu'un membre de votre famille les aurait aidé ?

-Non plus, votre Majesté.

L'empereur eu un sourire ironique et un éclat cruel passa dans son regard.

-Je m'en doutais. Vous savez que cette trahison envers l'empire vous vaut à tous la peine de mort ? Je tacherai de vous trouver une mort rapide si vous me donnez le nom de celui qui les a aidé.

Ryota priât, replier dans la conduite d'aération, pour que ses parents de disent rien, pour que personne ne le suspecte d'avoir rencontré le trio. Toujours inclinés, ses parents semblaient se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Devait-ils accuser quelqu'un au hasard pour tenter de sauver leur peaux ? Trahir un membre de leur famille qui allait mourir sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Ou bien avouer qu'il ne savaient pas et les condamnés tous ensemble ?

-Votre Majesté, commençât le père de Ryota qui suait à grosse goutte. Je pense que je coupable pourrait être... hum... mon frère.

-Vous mentez. Vous ne savez pas qui cela pourrait être alors vous tenez de vous débarrassez d'un rival. J'apprécie vos ambitions et votre côté profiteur mais... Je ne vous épargnerai pas.

L'empereur fit alors un petit geste et le serpent se jeta sur les parents de Ryota tandis que la garde de l'empereur sortit de la salle. Il entendit les cris des siens que l'on emmenait. Mais où ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Les Nijimura n'étaient pas comme les Haizaki, ils ne les tueront pas, ce sont des hommes d'honneur.

Ryota se boucha ses oreilles et se recroquevilla dans la bouche d'aération, le temps que le calme revienne dans l'immeuble, le temps que l'empereur et son aura maudite s'en aille.

Peut-être plusieurs heures passèrent. Kise Ryota était toujours en vie, on ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il n'osa pas, en sortant de la bouche d'aération, regarder l'état du corps de ses parents. Il n'y avait plus personne. Le blond s'enfuit de cette ville, sur son cheval, couru, les larmes pleins le visage pour fuir cet immeuble où les siens avaient été pris. Il ne voulait pas imaginé le sort qu'on leurs réservait.

Il arriva au petit port où il avait laissé le trio quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait, en ces temps troublés, où trouver du réconfort. Il détacha une barque que le vieux pécheur semblait avoir réparé et s'en alla. Il ne laissa derrière lui que son cheval et sa peine.

Il lui fallut, seule, quatre heure pour arriver sur les côtes de Shikoku. Les Terres de Riz avaient l'avantage de ne pas avoir de très hautes falaise sur le bord de l'île, rendant un peu plus simple les arrimage.

Ryota connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait à Matsuyama et où trouver un cheval pour y arriver en quelques heures. Il y avait, sur le chemin, une petite grange tenue par un éleveur bovin qui prêtait volontiers au jeune prince des Terres de Soleil une monture, sachant bien qu'il allait la voir revenir un jour où l'autre.

Ryota galopa, cheveux aux vents, jusqu'à la grande ville. Il devait retrouver Daiki. Il avait besoin de ses bras pour pleurer, de son torse sur lequel frapper pour passer ses nerfs. Comment l'empereur pouvait être si cruel ? Qu'allait-il advenir de ses sœurs ?

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les portes de Matsuyama étaient devant lui. Il avait galoper des heures durant sans voir le temps ni les paysages passer. Il se sentait ailleurs, trop loin.

Cette ville lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Aomine Daiki, alors qu'il devait aller signer un traité marchand entre Nagasaki et Matsuyama. Le courant était tout de suite passé avec le grand basané, héritier des Aomine. Ryota était revenu quelques mois plus tard avec un autre traité à signer. Cette fois-ci, il resta plus longtemps sur place, prenant le temps de connaître un peu plus le basané. Ils s'étaient combattus, comme le font presque tout les jeunes de l'empire lors de leurs premières rencontre, pour juger la force de l'autre. Alors qu'il enchaînait les prises avec Daiki, il avait sentit de l'électricité dans son corps et un puissant désir. Leurs mouvements devinrent une danse, et ils avaient finis par s'embrasser. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ils ne savaient juste pas que, à des kilomètres de là, des yeux dorés avaient tout vus et se languissaient de ressentir de tels sensations un jour.

Ryota savait que les bras de Daiki seraient toujours ouverts pour lui. Alors, confiant, il se rendit jusqu'à la maison des Aomine et demanda à voir le fils aîné. On lui dit que Aomine Daiki était encore en train de faire la sieste. Ryota aurait pu en rire si son esprit n'était pas autant en vrac. Il entra tout de même dans la maison d'un style très traditionnelle, toute en bois avec un jardinet intérieur pleins de banzai.

Ryota savait où se trouvait la chambre de Daiki. Il s'y rendit et constata qu'il dormait profondément. Sans le réveiller, il retira la ceinture qui tenait son sabre et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Sa tête reposant sur son torse, il se sentit enfin apaisé.

* * *

 **Arff, oui, je sais, je suis cruelle. Mais avouez que la romance entre Kise et Aomine est plutôt choupinette ^^**

 **Review ?**


	9. Hachi

**Hello !**

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt long et je pense qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

 **DGM-medieval : J'ai essayé de ne pas refaire l'erreur de mercredi ^^ Si l'empereur te fait déjà flipper dans le chapitre précédent... euh... tu vas encore plus le haïr après ça et peut-être faire des cauchemars avec un serpent noir XD Ah, tu vas bien voir concernant les choix de Kise, mais je te dis direct qu'après ce chapitre, on ne va pas le revoir avant un moment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de cette review !**

 **Mayshea : Waouh ! Tu as encore réussi à chopper internet XD Théorie intéressante concernant Mayuzumi. La discussion entre Akachou et Masoami bah... tu vas voir dans ce chapitre et concernant le serpent noir, moui, c'est un peu le grand méchant loup (serpent XD). Moi aussi je déteste ces bestiole, mais ça fait de bon ennemis du coups. Merci encore ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Chapitre spéciale Mayuzumi de Help aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Hachi

Shûzo avait tout prévu : il avait sur lui, dans un sac de toile, une dizaine de bombes soporifiques. Avant de rejoindre le couloir de Seijuro, comme il en avait l'habitude, Shûzo fit un crochet vers un couloir de service, là où résidait le personnel du palais, chargé de l'entretient des cuisines, des chambres, et des parties communes plus généralement.

Il se glissa dans une des chambres, vide à cette heure-ci et déposa dans le premier placard un tas de vêtements. Il savait que les domestiques chargés du nettoyage du palais travaillaient très tard, normalement, personne ne découvrira qu'il était entré.

Il ressortit et longea les murs jusqu'au couloir du prince. Les gardes semblaient plus détendus. À vrai dire, tout le monde était plus détendu aujourd'hui. L'ombre menaçante de l'empereur n'était pas là.

Shûzo lança l'une de ses bombes aux pieds des gardes et profita de leurs assoupissements pour passer discrètement dans la chambre du prince. Seijuro était là, dans sa transe habituelle. Shûzo se dépêcha d'éteindre les braises.

-Shûzo ?

La voix du prince était faible. Se rendait-il compte du monde autour de lui ?

La jeune recrue retira le bandeaux du prince. Seijuro ne lui avait jamais paru si faible, si fatigué, ses yeux portaient de lourdes cernes, ils oscillaient entre doré et rouge d'une façon assez étrange.

Shûzo secoua le rouge, mais il sentait lui aussi les effets de l'air empoisonné par la drogue.

-Seijuro, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le prince sembla réagir quelque instants, il regarda Shûzo et lui sourit.

-Tu es déjà revenu ?

-Oui, je suis là, Seijuro. On va partir toi et moi.

-Où ?

-Rien qu'une petite balade.

Il aida le rouge à se lever et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour passer une bombe soporifique.

-Shûzo, tu es fou. Je ne peux pas...

-Votre Altesse, aujourd'hui, vous êtes à mes ordres. Veuillez m'excusez...

Avant que le rouge n'est pu protester, il le soulevât, passât son bras sous ses jambe, légèrement gêné par le long manteau du prince. Puis, il couru le plus vite possible, s'éloignant des gardes avec l'enfant sacré dans les bras.

-Pourquoi me porter ?

-Tu n'as jamais couru de ta vie. Il faut être réaliste, Seijuro tu n'aurai pas pu t'enfuir aussi vite. Mais je peux te déposer à présent.

-Je veux bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, un étage plus haut, destiné aux domestiques. Seijuro se nourrissait de ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux n'en revenaient pas que le palais ressemblait à cela. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, il sortait de son cocon protecteur. Il était à la fois excité par cela et en même temps, emplie par la peur d'être découvert. Que se passerait-il d'ailleurs ? Jamais le prince n'avait imaginé se retrouver un jour hors de sa chambre.

Shûzo l'entraîna dans la chambre où il était entré.

-Et maintenant ?

-Vous êtes bien impatiente, votre Altesse.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Quand nous étions enfants, et même tout le temps... Je ne suis que Seijuro pour toi. Pas l'enfant sacré, pas ton Altesse, pas l'oracle. Que Seijuro.

Shûzo eu un petit sourire. Il prit le visage du prince entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Seijuro, comment se fait-il que tu embrasses si bien ?

-J'ai vu beaucoup de gens le faire.

-Et tu en a vus faire l'amour aussi ?

-ça... ça se dit « faire l'amour » ? demandât le prince avec un air dubitatif.

-J'ai au moins une chose à t'apprendre.

Seijuro rit et se laissa faire quand Shûzo le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre. Il aimait la sensation qu'il découvrait et tout ce qui se rapportait à l'amour. Mais en lui, une incertitude régnait. Et s'il n'aimait Shûzo seulement parce qu'il était le seul à venir le voir ? Le seul à lui prêter attention ? Et si ce qu'il ressentait n'était que de l'affection mal gérée ? Et si, rien de ce qu'il vivait été vrai ? Après tout, il ne savait même pas quel jours de quel mois ils étaient. Ni même l'année. Ni même son âge. La notion de passé et futur n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui, jamais il n'avais su faire la différence. Il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il voyait, l'empereur agissait en conséquence. Il ne savait plus quand il rêvait ou quand il avait une vision.

Il ne savait plus rien.

Shûzo rompit le baiser et s'éloigna du rouge.

-Aller, déshabilles-toi maintenant.

Contre son gré, Seijuro sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

-On ne va quand même pas... ici ?

La jeune recrue se mit à rire devant l'air paniqué du prince.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais on va sortir du palais. Dans cette tenue, tu te ferai remarquer.

Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit des vêtements bien moins raffinés que ceux que portait le prince d'ordinaire. Bien qu'intimidé à l'idée de se montrer devant Shûzo, Seijuro entreprit de retirer son long manteau, son premier kimono puis le second. Il retira également la barrette dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, il enfila un kimono court rouge, un bas blanc bouffant, et un kimono long un peu comme celui qu'il portant d'habitude, mais avec des motifs bien moins riches et aucun sigle impérial.

-Et bien, quand on est habitué à te voir dans ta tenue d'héritier, je dois dire que tu es méconnaissable.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Oui.

Shûzo rangea les affaires de Seijuro dans le placard puis ils quittèrent la chambre. Shûzo prit la mains du prince pour ne pas le perdre dans les dédales de couloirs. Il remontèrent d'innombrables escaliers pour parvenir dans les jardins. C'était la première fois que le rouge les voyait pour de vrai. Il retira ses sandales et couru pied nus avec Shûzo à travers les arbustes, les fleurs. Il sentait autre chose que le sol de sa chambre. L'herbe était douce, épaisse, moelleuse, l'air sentait les fleurs, il y avait tant de couleurs. C'était le vrai monde et c'était magnifique.

Shûzo connaissait un passage dans la muraille qui faisait le tour des jardins et ils passèrent par là pour s'enfuir.

-Le palais était calme. Était-ce juste une impression ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, l'empereur est absent. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur jour pour te faire sortir. Et puis, c'est l'équinoxe d'aki, c'est un jour de fête.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du palais et arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à parvenir dans une rue plus grande. Il y avait énormément de monde sur le bord alors qu'au milieu passaient des gens déguisés et des chariots auxquels des rubans de couleurs et des fleurs étaient suspendus.

Shûzo sortit de son sac, qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre, deux masques de fête. Il en donna un au prince qui l'enfila. Beaucoup d'autre personne en avait et cela dissimulait les yeux étranges de Seijuro.

Les rues de Tokyo étaient méconnaissables, remplies de monde, de stand temporaires de jeux ou de nourriture, d'artistes de rues, et de couleurs. Il y avait des drapeaux, des rubans, des statues de chats et même des tissus accrochés sur les bâtiments. Des parades défilaient dans toute la ville, rependant sur leur passage des pétales fanées de cerisiers.

Les deux garçons s'amusèrent, sans voir passer le temps, dans les rues animées et joyeuses de Tokyo. Seijuro se régalait de toute ces odeurs, ces couleurs et ces sentiments qu'il ne ressentira peut-être plus. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la capitale et la ville dévoila une autre facette.

Les lampes étaient des boules de lumière suspendues par de fin fils aux dessus des avenues et des rues, si bien qu'on avait l'impression de voir les étoiles de plus près. Il y avait de la lumière partout, sauf dans les plus petites ruelles qui restaient sombres, c'était là que régnaient les chats qui commençaient à vivre à cette heure tardive.

Shûzo et Seijuro s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite ruelle parce que le rouge avait mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de supporter le bruit incessant des rues de la capitale. Il y avait un mouvement de foule non loin de là, tout le monde se rendait vers la baie de Tokyo d'où allait être tiré le feu d'artifice.

-Il va falloir que l'on ne tarde pas trop à rentrer. L'empereur va bientôt revenir.

-Oui.

Mais aucun des deux n'amorça ne moindre mouvement pour bouger et retourner vers le palais. Les deux garçons se regardaient fixement, collés l'un à l'autre dans cette petite ruelle.

Seijuro sentait les mains de Shûzo qui le caressait à travers le kimono. Ses mains étaient divines, son corps s'électrisa.

Mais alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout en sentir plus, quelque chose en lui continuait à le freiner et Shûzo fini par s'en apercevoir.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as peur qu'on rentre en retard ?

-Peut-être... Je ne sais pas trop.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur que ce ne soit pas la réalité ?

Seijuro se pinça légèrement les lèvres.

-Sei ! Arrêtes. Je sais que tout ceci t'es étrange, je sais que tu vis dans la peur. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en toi et en tes sens, ait confiance en moi. Si je te dis que c'est réel, alors tu peux me croire.

Il prit le visage du rouge qui avait retiré son masque un peu plus tôt et caressa ses joues avec son pouce, chassant les petites larmes.

-Et même si ce n'était pas réel... avoue que c'est un beau rêve.

Le rouge eu un petit sourire. Il ferma les yeux et Shûzo l'embrassa délicatement. Sentant que le rouge ne résistait plus, qu'il avait décidé de savourer le moment présent, Shûzo repris ses caresses, mais sous le kimono du prince cette fois.

Seijuro avait déjà vus des gens se caresser ainsi, notamment ces deux adolescents, ce garçon blond et l'autre basané. Il les avaient vus le faire, faire l'amour comme disait Shûzo. Il s'était demandé ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, après tout, les deux garçons qu'il voyait semblaient au comble du bonheur dans ces moments là. Le rouge avait eu envie de savoir, et alors que les mains de Shûzo caressaient ses cuisses, il se disait que c'était peut-être le moment d'avoir les réponses.

-« Faire l'amour », c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Le prince s'abandonna dans ses bras, il se laissa déshabiller, il se laissa toucher, il se laissa embrasser. Il permit à Shûzo de le prendre, contre le mur d'une ruelle, et il sut enfin ce que ressentaient les inconnus de ses visions. C'était magique, une sensation parfois douce, parfois douloureuse. Il pleura, au début, il avait mal. Il ressentait une vraie douleur physique. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait mal, étonnement, il en était heureux. En une seule journée, il avait tout ressentit, de la tristesse à l'extase.

Shûzo n'en revenait pas que cela puisse arriver. Il touchait, il souillait même, l'enfant sacré de l'empire. Seijuro, l'être de pureté, était dans ses bras, ses jambes enserraient ses hanches et il entrait en lui à intervalle régulier. Il touchait le symbole même de la pureté, de la sagesse, ce jeune garçon de quinze ans qui portait le poids du monde depuis qu'il en avait deux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire une erreur. Ce n'était pas ce moment qui allait profané l'âme de l'enfant sacré. Au contraire, lui faire découvrir tant de sensations ne pouvait que l'éveiller à de nouvelles choses.

Ils faisaient l'amour, ils lui donnaient une forme. Leurs corps ne devenaient plus qu'un, leurs âmes se liaient en cet instant, pour ne plus jamais se lâcher. Ils étaient liés, par plus que de simple sentiments.

Au loin, le feu d'artifice explosait le ciel de couleurs. Il éclairait le bateau de l'empereur qui rentrait au port.

Shûzo et Seijuro se rhabillèrent. Ils ne firent que se sourire tout le long parce qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire après un tel moment d'union.

-Il est temps de rentrer.

Shûzo prit la main du prince et le guida à travers Tokyo, jusqu'à retrouver la ruelle, puis le passage dans la muraille. Ils coururent dans les jardins illuminés par la lune.

-Il y a du mouvement dans le palais... chuchotât Shûzo.

-L'empereur est de retour ?

-Possible.

L'atmosphère dans le palais était en effet bien plus pesante que quand les deux adolescents étaient partis. Shûzo porta de nouveau le prince pour qu'ils aillent plus vite dans les couloirs, jusqu'à retrouver la chambre de la domestique où le rouge s'était changé. Il enfila, avec l'aide de Shûzo ses vêtements d'héritier qui lui parurent affreusement lourds sur ses épaules. Les deux ressortirent et retournèrent dans le couloir du prince.

Shûzo reprit le prince dans ses bras après avoir endormis les garde. Il couru jusqu'à la chambre, déposa le rouge, l'embrassa longuement avant de partir. Si l'empereur était de retour, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester car son premier réflexe en rentrant sera sûrement d'aller prendre des nouvelles des visions de son héritier.

Il remit le bandeau sur les yeux du rouge et ralluma les braises.

-Je reviendrai, Seijuro. Je te le promets.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

La jeune recrue sortit alors de la chambre, juste à temps. Il entendit les pas de l'empereur dans le couloir peu de temps après son départ. Puis, après que la porte de la chambre se soit fermée, un cris effroyable de Seijuro retentit.

* * *

Daiki se réveilla avec un poids sur son torse. Il voulu le dégager, pensant que c'était encore ce satané chat qui venait dormir sur lui, puis il réalisa que ses poils étaient bien trop long et surtout : blond.

Il constata que ce n'était pas lui mais son amant qui dormait avec lui. Relativement attendrie par la scène, il ne réalisa qu'après les sillons laissées par les larmes sur le visage de Ryota. Daiki l'avait supporté durant ses pleurs plus d'une fois, après tout, le blond n'avait pas une vie facile.

Daiki bougea légèrement son épaule pour réveiller en douceur le blond. Il sursauta et releva la tête vers le basané. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la lumière habituelle.

-Daiki ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Daiki passa une main dans la chevelure blonde et vit le visage de Ryota se briser.

-Il a emmené ma famille, par ma faute.

-De qui tu parles ?

-L'empereur... Il a...

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et Ryota la chassa vivement.

-L'empereur a appris que des fugitifs ont été aidés par un membre de la famille Kise. L'empereur leur a demandé qui cela aurait pu être à mes parents et ils n'ont pas pu répondre. Si je m'étais dénoncé je... Il ne les aurait pas emmené. Le serpent noir...

-Tu as aidé des fugitifs ?

-Oui. Les trois d'Okinawa. Tu sais, la rumeur est fausse à propos de leur île. L'empereur a exterminé tous les habitants, mais pas parce qu'ils préparaient une rébellion, seulement parce qu'il voulait s'assurer de la mort d'une seule personne.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui. Le prince d'Okinawa me l'a dit. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je le crois.

Daiki se racla la gorge en repensant aux trois fugitifs qu'il avait arrêté. Ce n'était quand même pas les mêmes... ?

-Tu peux me décrire le prince ?

-J'ai entendu qu'il avait été arrêté à Matsuyama. Tu penses l'avoir vu c'est ça ?

-Possible.

Ryota fronça les sourcils et regarda Aomine.

-Ne me dis pas que tu a participé à leur arrestation ?

-Possible. Comment voulais-tu que je saches ?

Ryota était un peu trop fatigué pour le disputer. Il se rallongea sur le torse de son amant et soufflât lourdement.

-Tu... non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... mais ma famille...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Ryota. Pour ta famille et pour les fugitifs.

Est-ce que leur arrestation avait vraiment un sens ? Alors que Ryota, épuisé par ses larmes, se rendormait, Daiki repensait à leur conversation. Si ce que le prince d'Okinawa avait dit était vrai, alors l'empereur était encore plus cruel que le laissait penser sa réputation. Les trois fugitifs ne cherchaient peut-être qu'un nouveau foyer. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas dangereux comme le laissait présager les avis de rechercher. Peut-être qu'obéir aveuglement aux ordres de l'empereur n'était plus juste.

* * *

Seijuro s'était tendu rien qu'en entendant le grincement de la porte de sa chambre. L'empereur allait-il se douter qu'il avait passé la journée à l'extérieur ? Sentira-il que l'air n'est pas beaucoup chargé en drogue comparé aux autres jours ? Verra-il le stresse sur le visage du rouge qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de vision aujourd'hui et donc rien à dire à l'empereur ?

Le rouge n'eus pas le temps de penser plus, à peine la porte fermée, le serpent noir bondit vers le prince et planta ses crocs venimeux dans son épaule, transperçant sans la moindre difficultés les couches de tissus. Le prince hurla de douleur et de surprise en tombant en arrière. Sa tête frappa violemment le sol et il se sentit déstabilisé quelques secondes. Le sang tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il tentât de repousser la créature écailleuse et lourde qui s'enroulait autour de son cou.

-Ne l'étouffes pas. J'ai besoin qu'il parle.

Seijuro sentit le serpent relâcher sa prise sur son cou et il en profita pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, au cas où. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Pourquoi l'empereur s'en prenait-il à lui ? Pour ses mensonges ? Ou pour sa balade en ville ?

-Seijuro...

Son prénom, prononcé par cette personne ressemblait à du poison, le rouge en eu des frisson. Il savait ce don l'empereur était capable.

-Tu m'as mentit. Ou plutôt, tu m'as caché des choses. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi.

-J-je... je n'ai rien vu.

-Oh, et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

Le rouge se tut alors qu'il sentait le venin se répandre dans son corps. Le serpent l'avait déjà mordu, une fois, quand la guerre était à son paroxysme. L'empereur avait eu besoin d'informations sur les lignes ennemies et Seijuro ne fournissait pas assez de détails à son goût. Alors, il avait utilisé le venin du serpent, censé augmenter les capacités du rouge, un effet similaire à la drogue, mais plus puissant encore.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit un poids sur sa cheville. L'empereur appuyait dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fasse entendre. Le rouge hurla de nouveau. Il tremblait et tentait toujours de dégager le serpent de son corps, mais dès qu'il bougeait, il sentait les crocs s'enfoncer encore plus dans son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Il fallait faire un pari. Soit dire la vérité, mais le rouge savait qu'il risquait de passer un très mauvais moment, soit persisté dans le mensonge et tenter de convaincre l'empereur qu'il n'avait vraiment rien vu, mais cesser de mentir par la suite.

-Je n'ai rien vu. Je vous le jure. Je... il y avait trop de visions, trop courtes, je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur chacune.

L'empereur avant dû faire un petit signe car le serpent se retira. Seijuro passa une main sur sa blessure, elle lui semblait profonde et il sentait ses vêtements trempés par le sang. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir et il lui semblait qu'elle avait gonflé.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid, comme un glaçon, sur sa joue et tressaillit.

-Si jamais, Seijuro, tu t'avises de me mentir à nouveau, je m'assurerai que ta vie devienne un véritable enfer. Il va falloir que tu comprenne que tu ne vis que parce que je le veux et que j'ai besoin de ses pouvoirs, rien de plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se referma sur l'empereur et le serpent noir. Resté seul, en état de choc, le prince fut assaillit de visions. Il voyait bien trop de choses à cause du venin, c'était comme si tout son cerveau était envahit. Il voyait notamment tous les membres de la famille Kise, torturé à mort par les mercenaires de l'empire. Il connaissait maintenant la douleur, il ne pouvait que comprendre leurs cris.

Prit dans ses visions, il n'entendit pas les moines qui entrèrent dans sa chambre pour le purifier. Ils éteignirent les braises et prièrent plus longtemps que l'habitude. Ils sentirent une salissure étrange sur le prince, des centaines de microbes et son esprit était tourmenté, anormalement tourmenté. Heureusement pour Seijuro, ils mirent ce phénomène sur le compte de sa blessure et de la venue du serpent.

Le prince pleurait, étalé sur le sol, l'épaule en sang, le cerveau en ébullition, la cheville en feu et une douleur persistante à la tête après sa chute.

Les femmes chargées de sa toilette entrèrent à leur tour. Elle aidèrent le rouge à se déplacer, mais il ne sentait même pas qu'on le soutenait. Son cerveau était accaparé par ce que lui renvoyaient ses yeux. Il sentit à peine que l'on appliquait de la pommade sur sa blessure, qu'on le lavait avec plus de désinfectant que d'habitude. Il ne sentit que le matelas de son lit, et le sommeil qui venait enfin, comme une délivrance.

* * *

 **Hum, je pari que vous vous êtes dit que j'étais cruelle de finir le chapitre sur le cris de Seijuro. mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai pensé à vos petits cœur en surchauffe après cette scène d'amour et j'ai donc décidé de faire un chapitre plus long. Merci qui ? XD**

 **Ils sont pas trop TROP mignon nos deux amoureux ? Akashi a enfin prit un bol d'air ! Un en 13 ans, c'est une bonne moyenne pour un gamin séquestrer, non ? Bon, j'arrête là l'humour noir.**

 **Review ?**


	10. Kyu

**Salut !**

 **On retourne du côté de nos fugitifs lors de ce chapitre ^^ Jespère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **PS : Comme d'hab, parution du chapitre 12 de Help aujourd'hui.**

 **DGM-medieval : Non, en effet, Akashi ne se rend pas compte que c'est un voyeur, mais bon en même temps, il n'a pas le choix. Qui sait, c'est peut-être Kise qui va-il forcer Aomine à se rebeller ? Malheureusement, les malheurs (c'est un peu redondant comme début de phrases) ne sont pas finis et ne viennent que de commencer même. Tout comme nos trois fugitifs comme tu vas pouvoir le lire. Ils sont loin d'être tiré d'affaires. Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kyu

Satsuki s'était réveillée avec une vive douleur à la hanche. Elle tenta de se souvenir pourquoi elle était dans une pièce inconnue avec une telle douleur et l'impression d'avoir dormit cent ans de suite. Alors que sa vision devenait plus claire, elle se souvint de Kagami et un membre de la famille Aomine se battant sur les toits, de elle et Tetsuya tentant de les suivre, puis de la blessure alors qu'elle voulait se battre, elle aussi.

Elle resta ce qui lui sembla plusieurs jours dans ce qui était l'infirmerie du bateau qui les emmenait dans les prisons des Terres de Neige. D'après ce que Satsuki savait, les prisons de Hokkaido étaient celles où les plus dangereux criminels de l'empire étaient emmenés et beaucoup mourraient de froid là-bas. C'était un lieu de haute sécurité, l'un des rare à encore jouir de la technologie des temps d'avant la guerre.

Si le trio se faisait enfermer là-bas, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'en ressortiront pas. Il fallait s'évader avant.

Satsuki fut emmené dans une cellule à part dès que le médecin de bord la déclara apte à se mouvoir toute seule. Elle avait encore mal à sa blessure mais préféra ne pas se plaindre, elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquée. Elle souffrira en silence.

* * *

Kagami tentait de faire passer le temps, enfermé dans cette cellule d'un bateau qui les emmenait vers une mort certaine. Tetsuya et lui faisaient des jeux, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'enfuir au plus vite.

Tetsuya avait convaincu un garde de leur donner un jeu de cartes les les deux garçons passaient leurs journées à faire des batailles.

-Tu peux disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais pendant combien de temps au maximum ?

-Non.

Tetsuya abattit un valet, Kagami répliqua par une dame.

-Héhé, gagné.

-Pfff.

Kagami ramassa les cartes. Son tas faisaient plus du double de celui de Tetsuya.

-Kagami-kun...

-Oui ?

-Je pense que j'ai un plan. Relativement simple en plus. La question sera de savoir comment quitter le bateau.

-à la nage ?

-On mourrait de froid. Nous devons déjà être proches des Terres de Neige, l'eau ne doit pas dépasser les dix degrés.

-Un bateau de secours ?

-C'est une possibilité.

Ils continuèrent à jouer, tout en baissant la voix dès qu'un gardiens arrivaient.

* * *

Les gardes se détendirent dès que l'ombre de l'empereur disparue dans le couloir. Leur stature droite s'affaissât un peu et ils se reposèrent sur le mur.

-Punaise ! Vivement la relève, j'en ai ma claque !

-Rêve pas, on sera de retour dans douze heures.

-Heureusement qu'on est bien payé. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour voir ma femme !

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la lourde porte.

-Et dire qu'on surveille un gamin sans défense.

Son regard devint plus insistant alors que dans sa tête des pensées relativement lubriques prenaient formes.

-C'est peut-être un gamin, mais c'est le prince.

-Mouais... Il n'empêche qu'un être de pureté, une personne totalement pure et non pervertie, ça donne envie.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Bah quoi ? Je suis sûre que tu l'a déjà pensé toi aussi. On passe des heures debout, puis on est tellement crevé qu'on dort pendant tout notre temps de repos à la caserne, et on revient ici pour rester debout. Finalement, on ne voit nos femmes qu'à la fin du contrat. C'est frustrant. On a un gamin à porté de main. Vierge qui plus est.

-Je refuse de penser à une telle chose.

Le garde soupira, résigné.

Espionnant dans le couloir, Shûzo avait presque eu envie de vomir en entendant ces hommes parler ainsi de son Seijuro. N'avaient-ils aucune morale ? Et dire qu'ils étaient de sa famille ! Le garçon regarda longuement la porte, rêvant de pouvoir aller voir Seijuro. Mais l'empereur venait plus souvent, c'était devenu risqué.

Ayant entraînements avec son père, Shûzo dû repartir, promettant en regardant la porte de la chambre, qu'il reviendra pour sauver Seijuro.

À la fin de son entraînement qui lui sembla durer des heures, Shûzo retourna près du couloir du prince, sur son point d'observation habituel, au bout d'un escaliers. Il vit alors la silhouette menaçante de l'empereur entrer, puis un cris. Ce cris lui fendait le cœur. Il ne savait pas ce que l'empereur faisait subir au rouge, mais cela lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-on torturer un gamin de quinze ans ?

Il rêvait d'intervenir, mais ce serai la mort assurée. Il ne pouvait que prier que son amour pour le prince puisse l'atteindre à travers tout ces murs et qu'il y trouve le courage de tenir le coup.

Dans la chambre, l'empereur n'avait même pas demandé à Seijuro s'il avait vu quelque chose et laissa le serpent s'amuser avec lui avant. La créature lui mordit la main, la transperçant complètement de ses longs crocs.

-J'imagine que si je te demande ce que tu as vu, Seijuro, tu vas me mentir.

-N-non, votre Majesté.

-Alors je t'écoute avec attention. Qu'as-tu vu aujourd'hui, Seijuro ? Je doute que ta cheville soit déjà guérie, je te conseille de répondre vite.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais une vision l'assaillit alors. Il vit Shûzo, replié dans les escaliers, en train de l'entendre hurler, en train de souffrir en même temps que lui, mais une douleur différente, une douleur psychique. Prit dans sa vision, il se mit à pleurer. Il voulait que Shûzo soit là, avec lui, qu'il puisse se blottir dans ses bras, comme avant.

Une douleur à sa cheville blessé le sortit brutalement de sa vision, comme arraché d'un rêve.

-J'attends, Seijuro.

-Oui, votre Majesté. Ils vont s'évader. Dans la mer des Terres de Neige.

-Tu peux le lâcher.

Le serpent retira ses crocs et siffla en s'éloignant du rouge qui se releva pour se remettre à genoux sur son coussin, comme il devrait l'être. Shûzo n'était sûrement pas loin, il ne devait penser qu'à lui.

* * *

Il semblait qu'il y avait une agitation plus grande sur le bateau et la ronde passait bien plus souvent devant leur cellule. Il y avait deux gardes au lieux d'un lorsqu'il fallait ouvrir la porte pour leur donner leurs repas. Avait-on peur qu'ils s'échappent ?

Peu-importe, ils devaient tenter leur chance.

Le soldat passait devant les cellules, il s'arrêta devant celle de Kagami et Tetsuya et la regarda plus longuement que les autres.

-Où est l'autre ?

-Le prince d'Okinawa, vous voulez dire ?

-Peut importe. Où est-il ?

-Il s'est enfui. Vous arrivez trop tard. Et c'est vous la garde de l'empire ? Vous arrivez à laisser filer un gamin ?

Le garde fulminait.

-Toi, je vais te faire ta fête !

Le garde ouvrit la grille de la cellule et n'eut pas le temps d'entrer, il fut soudainement projeter contre le mur derrière lui et assommé sur le coup. Tetsuya apparu alors, la jambe encore tendue, dans la position où il avait frappé.

-Waouh ! Tu as une de ces forces en fait !

Il redescendit sa jambe, tremblant légèrement.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à sauver nos peaux.

-Bah penses-y plus souvent. C'est redoutable.

-Je vais essayer.

Kagami se leva et les deux garçons sortirent de la cellule. Ils en longèrent d'autres où la plupart des prisonniers avaient la tête baissée et murmuraient pour se parler ou bien parlaient tout seuls. Tetsuya aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, il y réfléchit même, mais rien ne lui venait. Il avait une mission à remplir et s'il y parvenait, s'il tuait l'empereur, alors ces hommes seront libres.

-Où est Momoi-san à ton avis ?

-Soit à l'infirmerie, s'il y en a une. Soit il y a un endroit où sont enfermés les femmes, et on la trouvera là-bas.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux gardes. Dans l'espace restreint, le duo de fugitifs avait l'avantage, ils ne portaient pas de lourde armures comme les gardes ni leurs lances et Tetsuya, plus petit qu'eux, pu disparaître et les attaquer avec une facilité qui déconcerta Kagami. En effet, il se trouvait devant un garde, et réapparu quelque seconde plus tard derrière lui où il l'assomma violemment.

-Comment t'as fait pour passer ?! Tu n'avais qu'un petit centimètre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je... je n'ai fait qu'un avec l'ombre. Je me suis fondue dans l'ombre du mur, et je suis passé.

Tetsuya, un peu gêné par son exploit, détourna le regard et fouilla les gardes pour trouver un trousseau de clés.

-Il n'y aurait pas aussi un plan du bateau ?

-Non.

-Mince.

Alors qu'ils dépouillait le second garde, un troisième arriva dans le couloir, vite maîtriser par Kagami. Mais il ne l'assomma pas comme les autres, il profita d'avoir un garde conscient sous le bras pour l'interroger.

-Où est la fugitive ? Celle aux cheveux couleurs de cerisier, demandât Tetsuya.

Il resta muet jusqu'à ce que Kagami le menace.

-Elle... elle est à l'étage inférieur.

-Et tu as les clés de la cellule ?

-Chaque garde à une clé des cellule.

-C'est donc la même pour chaque ?

-O-oui.

-Et ensuite, où pourrait-il trouver des canots de sauvetages ?

-Sur le pont.

Ayant tout ce qui leur fallait, les deux garçons assommèrent le garde et déguerpirent avant qu'un autre ne vienne. Ils descendirent d'une étage et cherchèrent quelques temps le couloir où se trouvait les cellules. Satsuki était dans une des premières. Elle sursauta en voyant les deux garçons.

-Testu-kun ! Kagamin !

-Bonjour, Momoi-san, comment va ta blessure ? Demandât le rouge tandis que Kagami ouvrait la cellule.

-J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va.

-Tu peux marcher où tu as besoin que je te porte ?

La jeune fille rougit et attendit quelque secondes pour répondre, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille faible, elle était une guerrière ! Mais en même temps... les bras de Tetsu-kun ne se refusait pas.

-J-je peux marcher, ça va aller.

Elle remarqua alors que Tetsuya rougissait autant qu'elle. Elle sortit de la cellule et ils quittèrent le couloir. Désormais, ils devaient rejoindre le pont et voler un canot de sauvetage. Le problème allait être de le faire discrètement. Heureusement pour le trio, Kagami et Tetsuya avaient attendus qu'il fasse nuit pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs gardes, qu'ils purent assommer sans trop de problèmes. Finalement, pour être plus discrets, Kagami et Tetsuya enfilèrent une armure chacun et firent passer Satsuki pour une prisonnière qu'ils devaient emmener à l'infirmerie et celle-ci fit semblant de boiter. De cette manière, ils purent atteindre le pont plus facilement. Mais une fois arrivé à l'extérieur, ils furent assaillis par le froid, qui devint très vite leur principal problème. S'ils partaient maintenant, ils allaient mourir gelé sur l'eau avant même d'avoir atteint les Terres de Neige.

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, sinon c'est la mort assurée.

-Il doit y avoir des couvertures dans les chambres de gardes. Je vais y aller, déclara Kagami pendant que Tetsuya et Satsuki allèrent se cacher dans un coin, blottit l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

-ça me fait penser que, la dernière fois qu'on s'est séparé, on n'a pas retrouvé Kagamin.

-Cette fois-ci sera différente, rassures-toi. Tu n'as pas trop mal après cette marche ?

-Non, je vais bien.

-Tu ne regrette pas d'être venue ?

-Si je n'étais pas venue, je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne serai qu'un cadavre qui attendrait ton retour triomphant pour enfin avoir une sépulture. Non, Tetsu-kun, je ne regrette pas d'être partie avec toi.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. C'était sûrement l'un de ses plus beaux sourire, éblouissant, vrai, et ses yeux reflétaient une joie immense. Avec ses quelques mèches échappées de sa tresse qui voltigeaient dans le vent frais, et ses joues rougies, elle était sublime.

Tetsuya ne rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il s'était longtemps trompé sur Satsuki. C'était une femme courageuse et non une princesse précieuse comme elle le laissait montrer de temps en temps, avant que tout ne change. Il aimait la voir se battre avec rage, il aimait la voir sourire naturellement, exprimer simplement ce qu'elle pense. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle qui le passionnait.

Leurs visages étaient très proches alors que Kagami revenait, un sac pleins à craquer sur l'épaule.

-Allez, les amoureux, on ne traîne pas, les gardes assommés ont été trouvé, ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre.

-D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et ensemble, commencèrent à faire descendre un canot. Ils entendirent des voix assez proches, puis de cris :

-Ils sont là !

Le canot était presque descendu quand un homme agrippa le bras de Tetsuya. Celui-ci se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte alors que le bateau descendait sous ses pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là.

-Tetsu-kun !

Mais le mécanisme était enclenché. Tetsuya se fondit alors en un instant dans l'ombre du bateau, il avait complètement disparu. L'homme le chercha sans parvenir à le retrouver.

Puis, ils entendirent le bruit sourd de quelque chose tombant dans l'eau. Tetsuya était redevenu visible et avait chuté. Le canot maintenant à l'eau, les gardes ne pouvaient plus les atteindre, ils n'avaient avec eux que les lances et leurs bras engourdis par le froid faisaient échouer leurs manœuvre. Les lances arrivaient dans l'eau à chaque fois, sans toucher le bateau qui s'éloignait petit à petit.

-Je le vois ! Je vois Tetsu-kun ! Il dérive.

En effet, le courant l'entraînait loin du navire des gardes, si bien qu'il fut vite hors de porté de leurs lances, tout comme le canot qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Tetsuya était inconscient. Il voyait, distinctement, le serpent noir qui mordait son bras, comme le rêve qu'il avait fait il y a longtemps. Il était à genoux, penché vers le sol, et ses cheveux grisâtres glissaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de relever. Le serpent se retira et il put se relever. Il vit, dans l'ombre de la pièce, l'empereur qui parlait, mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Kagami attrapa Tetsuya et le hissa sur le bateau avant de ramer pour les éloigner encore plus du navire. D'après Satsuki, ils n'étaient pas très loin d'Hokkaido.

-Ils ne nous poursuivent pas ? Demandât la jeune fille en appuyant sur la cage thoracique le bleuté pour lui faire expulser l'eau qu'il devait avoir dans les poumons.

-Nous devons être trop loin pour qu'ils puissent nous voir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Satsuki hésitait. Devait-elle faire du bouche à bouche ? Elle rougit et s'approcha des lèvres de Tetsuya, elle les entrouvrit, posa sa bouche contre la sienne et souffla. Son souffle chaud semblait faire de l'effet à Tetsuya qui bougeât légèrement. Elle releva la tête et il recracha enfin l'eau de ses poumons.

-Oh, tu es sauf, Tetsu-kun !

Le reste de la nuit, qui ne devait comportée plus que quelques heures, Kagami resta sur le banc, au niveau des rames, Satsuki entre ses jambes pour le réchauffer et Tetsuya blottit contre elle. Ainsi, chacun couvert par une couverture, ils purent passer la nuit sans être complètement gelé au réveil.

Le soleil éclaira l'immense île derrière eux. La neige miroitait sur les monts les plus hauts, apercevable depuis le large.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir accoster sur une cette île hostile.

* * *

 **Bon, un peu de Kuromomo ne vas pas vous tuer ^^**

 **Je sais, ces gardes sont répugnants, mais il y a certains aspects qui ne peuvent être passé sous silence et je pense que dans la vraie vie et peut-être bien au moyen-âge, les gardes de princesse devait avoir ce genre de réflexions. Ne me détestez pas trop.**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Jû

**Bonznour !**

 **Chapitre centré sur Akashi aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**

 **DGM-medieval : Premier danger parfaitement évident : le froid ! Eh oui, ils sont du sud, là-bas, c'est un climat subtropical. Donc voilà, premier problème. Ensuite, il faudra se nourrir et prier pour ne pas être trop loin de la civilisation. Mais les problèmes qu'on vont rencontrer (orientation dans la nature compris) seront les même que pour les gardes à leurs trousses, faisant d'eux une menace moindre que le froid. Voilà ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, héhé. Malheureusement, oui, ils sont piégés tous les deux. Surtout que, comme tu vas pouvoir le lire, l'empereur va changer de stratégie et rendre Akashi encore plus indispensable et surveillé, d'un certains point de vue. Un projet d'écriture ? hum, je suis curieuse, c'est une fiction ? Tu comptes publier ? Merci, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^**

 **Ajiahdompey : Je te rassure, il n'y aura quasiment rien de plus concernant le kuromomo. C'est pas Akashi et Nijimura. Akashi est peut-être prince et en détresse, lui, il a sauté le pas ! Contente que tout cela de plaise ^^ merci !**

 **Mayshea : Bon... ça risque d'être un PETIT peu long... Oui, tu n'as jamais eu d'empathie pour l'empereur... C'est pas mal panpan, ça dédramatise un peu mais bon... Il n'a aucun nom. Peut-être Kuro-Hebi ? Non, je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas Alladin de toute façon ^^ Ah... Oui, ça se pourrait ^^ C'est vrai que ça manque à mon palmarès (mais peut-être plus pour longtemps du coup). Merci ^^ c'était l'effet voulu. Ah, j'avais pas envie d'une dispute parce que Aomine n'y était pour rien et Kise a peut-être laissé les fugitifs partir, il n'était pas pour autant dans leur camp. Kise est responsable de la mort de ses parents, d'un certains point de vue. Il aurait pu se dénoncer. Il en a eu l'occasion. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient aucun raison valable de se disputer. Aomine a obéit aux ordres, à ce titre, on pourrait débattre de la légitimité de cet ordre mais ce serai un poil long. Et puis, à ce moment là, il n'avait aucune raison de désobéir. Waouh ! Je suis impressionnée ! Et bien je vais te le dire : c'est exactement ça. Il se met à la place de son frère. C'est normal : se sont des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, tu vas découvrir autre choses les concernant avec ce chapitre. J'espère que cela va te plaire. Euh... Le serpent mord un peu tout le monde, tu sais. Je te rappelle que d'après les rumeurs, ils mangent trois fois par jours et que des prisonniers politique (LOL, c'est une dictature divine). Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^ Merci à toi de me soutenir.**

 **PS : Parution du nouveau chapitre de Help.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû

Shûzo ne cessait de s'interroger. Seijuro avait quitté sa chambre. Ou plutôt, on l'avait sortit de sa chambre. Quand la jeune recrue était allée espionner dans son couloir, comme chaque jour entre deux entraînements, il vit Seijuro, accompagné de quatre gardes, se diriger vers le bout du couloir. Ce qui interpella aussi Shûzo était le fait que le prince boitillait. Comment aurait-il pu se faire mal ainsi alors qu'il passe sa journée assit ? Était-ce l'empereur qui lui avait fait cela ? Mais pourquoi ? Personne n'était venu voir Shûzo pour l'arrêter, alors ce ne devait pas être sa relation amoureuse que l'empereur avait découvert.

Que se passait-il ?

Dans les couloirs, Seijuro se laissait guider, le cerveau aussi remplie d'interrogations que Shûzo qui se trouvait désormais quelques bifurcations plus loin. Les gardes venus le chercher lui avaient seulement dit que l'empereur le réclamait. Mais du plus loin que le rouge pouvait se souvenir, jamais l'empereur ne l'avait fait sortir de sa chambre.

Après ce qui lui semblait des kilomètres dans le palais, les gardes se stoppèrent lui firent signe de faire de même en lui touchant légèrement le bras. Il entendit une porte grincer. On le poussa pour le faire avancer. Il devina qu'il entrait dans une pièce assez large, il ne sentait pas l'air confiné comme dans les couloirs ou même sa propre chambre. Il y avait du monde dans cette pièce, dont la présence imposante de l'empereur et le sifflement du serpent noir.

-Votre Altesse, commençât une personne dont le rouge n'avait jamais entendu la voix, veuillez vous approcher.

On prit ses mains pour le guider, puis on l'assit sur un tabouret assez haut et inconfortable.

La pièce se trouvait dans les sous-sols, sous les prisons. Les murs étaient noirs, en pierre, il n'y avait pour éclairage qu'un grand puits de lumière qui illuminait le centre de la pièce, là où se tenait Seijuro et quelqu'un d'autre, assit devant lui. En plus de l'empereur et du serpent, il y avait aussi deux gardes impériaux et un chaman. Le vieux chaman était aussi médecin et généticien, ses recherches, se basant notamment sur les technologies des temps d'avant la guerre, lui avait permit d'atteindre l'âge respectable de cent vingts ans, et malgré son dos voûté, il était en parfaite santé et avant l'air d'une vieil homme de quatre-vingts ans. Cet homme avait acquis un savoir suprême, concernant tout les domaines. Il avait collaboré avec le famille dominante des Terres de Neige sur de nombreux projets, notamment en médecine, mais aussi des expériences plus spirituelles.

Le chaman s'approcha du prince, prit délicatement son bras et y enfonça une seringue. Le rouge grimaça.

-Cela va empêcher votre sang de coaguler.

Le prince se retint bien de demander pourquoi. Il n'avait droit de parler que si on l'y invitait en présence de l'empereur.

Seijuro entendit le chaman faire de même sur une personne assisse à priori en face de lui. Puis, il entendit d'autre bruits et le chaman revint vers lui. Le prince sentit une vive douleur à son avant bras et se crispa. Le chaman enroula sa blessure dans une sorte de ruban. Celui-ci était parfaitement blanc et ne tarda pas à se teinter de rouge.

-Votre Altesse, votre sang va imbiber le tissu, et ce sera la même chose pour Chihiro, assis juste en face de vous. Quand vos sang seront en contact sur le tissus, cela créera une sorte de connexion entre vos esprits. Votre Altesse, vous disposez d'une esprit formidablement puissant et il se trouve que Chihiro est le frère jumeau de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le rouge tressaillit à ce nom alors qu'il assimilait ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Vous connaissez peut-être quelques théories sur la télépathie gémellaire et les connexions parfois plus profondes qu'il peut y avoir entre eux, votre Altesse. Tetsuya Kuroko et Chihiro ne se sont jamais rencontré, alors leur liens n'est pas très fort. C'est pourquoi, votre Altesse, nous souhaiterions que vous amplifiez cette connexion dormante entre les deux jumeaux. Ce dispositif est parfaitement expérimental néanmoins. Avez-vous des questions ?

Il avait enfin l'autorisation de parler.

-Quel genre de choses dois-je transmettre à Kuroko Tetsuya ?

-Pour aujourd'hui, rien. Mais nous espérons que ce dispositif vous permettra dans un premier temps d'avoir plus de visions le concernant. Puis, nous aviserons en conséquences.

Le rouge acquiesça. Il se demandais bien à quoi pouvais ressembler Chihiro. Il n'avait jamais eu de visions le concernant, à moins que ce ne soit pas de vrais jumeaux, dans ces cas là, il aurait pu le voir mais ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Son sang entra soudainement en contact avec celui de Chihiro et la connexion se forma. Seijuro reçu comme un choc dans son crâne, comme si on venait de frapper à coup de marteau ses neurones. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si violent dans un premier temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur s'effaça. Il avait comme une image mentale de Chihiro dans sa tête. Il le voyait, ses cheveux et ses yeux argentés, le visage assez semblable à celui de Tetsuya, mais un peu plus allongé. Ce n'était pas des vrais jumeaux, c'était sûr. Mais Seijuro sentait en lui le même pouvoir. Quoique. S'il devait définir leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux, le prince dirait _opposé_. Comme si l'un était le ying et l'autre le yang. Il y avait une nette différence d'aura.

L'image mentale se transforma en souvenirs. Il voyait Chihiro grandir dans une cellule, se battre pour survivre au milieu des autres enfants prisonniers, revendus le plus souvent à des riches pour servir leurs grandes maisons, ou autre. Chihiro avait été élevé par les Haizaki, partiellement du moins. L'empereur l'avait gardé parce qu'il possédait le pouvoir similaire à Kuroko Tetsuya, mais jusqu'à il y a peu, il ne savait pas que les garçons étaient jumeaux, ni même que Kuroko Tetsuya possédait des pouvoirs. L'esprit de Chihiro était dur et froid comme du marbre, un combattant inflexible, élevé avec la douleur comme amie. Une personnalité inverse de cette de son frère.

Seijuro tentait de crée comme un pont vers Kuroko Tetsuya, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait pas non plus de visions. Il ne devait pas échouer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau. Mais si c'était la première fois, c'était peut-être normal qu'il ne ressente encore rien. Peut-être fallait-il du temps ?

Il força, il ouvrit son esprit au maximum. Ses sens disparaissaient un à un, il ne se concentrait plus que sur son monde intérieur, sur son esprit. Il devait l'éveiller, il devait crée un pont, il devait ressentir, voir. Sa concentration était extrême. Mais le chaman n'avait pas mit assez de produit anticoagulant et la connexion se rompit soudainement quand la plaie de Seijuro se referma.

La perte de la connexion était encore plus violente. Comme si on extirpait de son cerveau une lame qui s'y était enfoncé, une vive douleur. Le prince s'effondra.

* * *

Shûzo, espionnant depuis maintenant deux heures le couloir du prince, vit soudainement les gardes revenir. L'un deux portait Seijuro dans ses bras, comme lui l'avait porté deux jours auparavant. Le rouge semblait inconscient. Qu'est-ce que l'empereur lui avait encore fait ?

On le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, puis les deux garde repartirent. Shûzo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer une bombe soporifique et vite aller rejoindre le prince. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa mains dans les cheveux un peu poisseux du rouge. Il souleva le bandeau sur ses yeux et constata qu'il était bel et bien inconscient, mais à en juger par l'agitation de ses yeux, il n'allait pas trop tarder à se réveiller.

La jeune recrue en profita pour observer les jambes du rouge, cherchant la raison de son boitillement. La cheville du prince était enflée. Cela n'avait pas l'air très grave, moins grave qu'une fracture du moins.

Seijuro ouvrit les yeux et Shûzo prit aussitôt sa main pour qu'il sente qu'il était là, avec lui. Il vit la poitrine du rouge se contracter plusieurs fois de suite et Shûzo cherchait un récipient au plus vite. Il trouva un seau dans la salle de bains et le tendit au prince. La jeune recrue caressa le dos de Seijuro pendant qu'il recrachait le contenu de son estomac.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester, dit-il à Shûzo tandis que celui-ci ramenait le seau dans la salle de bains.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'empereur va arriver. Je l'ai vu.

Shûzo afficha une mine triste. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir.

-Laisses-moi te donner ça, j'avais complètement oublié la dernière fois.

Il tendis au prince trois bombes soporifiques, un peu plus concentrés que celles qu'il faisait d'habitude.

-Merci, soufflât le prince.

Shûzo lui sourit en retour, l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de s'en aller. Il se planqua de nouveau dans l'escalier et vit l'empereur arriver quelques minutes plus tard, accompagner du serpent noir. La jeune recrue sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au prince, laissé seul avec ce monstre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Dans la chambre, Seijuro se leva en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il savait que c'était l'empereur, or il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant lui, il devait se relever. Bien que tenant difficilement sur ses jambes fatiguées, le rouge fit un effort.

-As-tu vu quelque chose ?

-Pas encore, votre Majesté.

Il savait que l'empereur était exaspéré et aussi, sûrement, énervé que l'expérience ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le prince savait aussi que le serpent n'allait pas tarder à bondir, qu'utiliser son venin sera le premier réflexe de l'empereur.

-Ils se sont bel et bien échappés. J'ai besoin de savoir au plus vite où ils sont maintenant. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien pu mesurer la menace qu'ils représentent.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai encore rien vus. Votre Majesté, se repris le prince.

Il savait, en prononçant ces mots, que le serpent allait bondir, aussi, il ne fut que moyennement surpris en le sentant planter ses crocs dans son bras et son poids le pousser jusqu'à le faire tomber. Le serpent le relâcha bien plus vite que d'habitude.

Une vision se déclencha alors, une vision qui renvoya Seijuro dans un lointain passé. Il voyait un laboratoire, des scientifiques faisaient des expériences sur des embryons humains. Il y avait, dans un coins de la pièce, le serpent noir dans un vivarium, et l'empereur dons les bras étaient parsemés de fils rentrant dans sa peau.

 _-Votre Majesté, il est dangereux d'essayer cela sur une personne âgé. Je veux dire, que c'est dangereux quand ce n'est pas un embryon. Il peut y avoir des conséquences très graves._

 _-Vous avez vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il faut que je puisse le maîtriser._

La vision changea, il se retrouva dans un laboratoire différent, mais les scientifiques avaient prit un coup de jeune. Ils y avait bien plus de gens, venus leurs demander de créer des enfants aux pouvoirs particuliers, pour garantir leur domination sur leurs territoires et faire face à l'empereur en cas de besoin.

 _-Nous savons, commençât une femme à la peau mâte, que vous avez modifié l'enfant que l'impératrice a perdu. Nous savons qu'il n'était pas... normal. Nous voulons chacun le même prodige._

Seijuro vit alors les cellules du serpent noir en culture, celles d'autres personnes aussi. Puis, une femmes aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux d'un gris sombre.

 _-Nous vous payerons, vous savez. Très cher. Assez cher pour que vous puissiez retourner sur Okinawa._

 _-Vous risquez de le tuer._

 _-Nous ne voulons que les... l'étudier et... disons, l'améliorer. Pensez aux bénéfices pour votre île. Ce sera un énorme avantage d'avoir un enfant faisant parti des Enfants Modifiés._

Elle avait dû accepter car Kuroko Tetsuya et Chihiro étaient bien là, vivant et capable de choses pour le moins incroyables. Mais apparemment, on lui avait caché qu'il y avait deux enfant à l'époque. Seijuro avait lui-même vu Kuroko Tetsuya se fondre dans les ombres ou disparaître. C'était un pouvoir dangereux. Mais Chihiro pouvait-il en faire autant ? Seijuro n'était pas sûr. Il ne ressentait pas les même choses émanant de Chihiro que de Tetsuya. Certes, il n'avait pas rencontré ce dernier, mais ses visions lui donnait une bonne perspective.

Il vit distinctement que ce n'était pas les mêmes manipulations génétiques que l'on avait fait sur les deux jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs, ou du moins, leur source était différente.

Seijuro sentit l'air retourner dans ses poumons comme un brûlure. Il avait retenu sa respiration le temps de toute la vision. Alors qu'il allait se relever, une autre assaillit son cerveau, moins précise, plus floue. Il voyait le trio de fugitifs, frigorifié dans les plaines de Hokkaido, à quelques kilomètres encore de la mer.

-Qu'as-tu vu, Seijuro ?

-Ils sont à Hokkaido. Ils sont en vie et encore proches de la mer.

* * *

 **Je vous annonce que nous sommes arrivé à la moitié de cette fic (19 chapitres).**

 **Reviews ?**


	12. Jû-ichi

**Hello !**

 **Les choses avancent, les choses avancent ^^ J'ai une infos importante : Je part en vacance lundi prochain (le 14 donc), pour deux semaines. Durant toute cette période, je ne publierai pas. Voilà voilà, je vais faire une pause bien méritée ^^ Le prochain chapitre de cette fic sera posté samedi ou dimanche comme prévu.**

 **DGM-medieval : Ah oui ? Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera avec cette histoire. Le fait qu'il ait été élevé par les Haizaki ne va pas influencer l'histoire, il est juste bon combattant. Si cela peut te rassurer, pour une de mes histoires, elle se finie plutôt bien (pas trop de morts je veux dire ^^). Merci de cette review ^^ Si tu as des question qui peuvent te rassurer sur le chemin que va prendre cette fic, j'y répondrai sans problème.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Tu aimes vraiment la torture, toi ? Irrécupérable XD Merci en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui, jour un peu plus spécial : Je publie la suite de  Help ( jusque là, rien de bien étrange) et aussi... un nouvel OS ! J'en ais eu l'idée je ne sais comment... Il est inspiré du fonctionnement du film Vice et Versa et se passe dans la tête de Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Au fait, présence d'un petit... lemon... (troisième partie)**

* * *

Jû-ichi

Malgré les couvertures, ils avaient extrêmement froid. Le climat des Terres de Neige était l'opposé de celui de Terre de Vagues, situés beaucoup plus au sud. Satsuki, Tetsuya et Kagami avaient grandit dans un environnement presque tropical. De plus, les grandes couvertures n'hésitaient pas à se soulever avec le vent, découvrant partiellement leurs jambes.

Ils avançaient à une vitesse très limitée et Satsuki ne pouvait pas les guider, incapable de savoir où ils avaient atterrit. Étaient-ils au sud ? Au nord de l'île ? Elle ne voyait aucune des montagnes caractéristiques qu'elle aurait aperçu dans ses livres, et donc susceptible de l'orienter.

Ils se nourrissaient de lapins qu'ils attrapaient au petit bonheur la chance, notamment grâce à Tetsuya qui, en plus de pouvoir disparaître, était le plus silencieux d'entre eux et celui qui laissait le moins de traces dans la neige.

Le soir, le trio se réchauffait au coin d'un petit feu qu'ils parvenaient à allumer et à garder éveiller quelques heures, sans plus. La neige avait raison de lui bien vite. Ils passaient leurs nuits collés les uns contre les autres, à l'abri du vent grâce à un monticule de neige qu'ils érigeaient.

Ils avaient les pieds et les mains gelés et engourdis. Plus les jours avançaient, plus ils se demandaient s'ils allaient s'en sortir tous les trois. Ils s'étaient évadés, mais cela les avaient peut-être condamnés à une mort lente.

Au troisième jours de marche à travers plaines, forêts et montagnes, Tetsuya commençât à ressentir de violentes douleurs un peu partout dans le corps, comme si on le rouait de coup. Au début, il ne laissât rien paraître, puis, elles devinrent trop handicapantes, si bien que marcher devenait difficile. Kagami était contraint de l'aider.

Les douleurs de Tetsuya se calmèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, puis recommencèrent la journée suivante. Kagami et Satsuki avaient beau se creuser la tête, ils ne trouvaient aucune explication rationnelle à ce mal étrange. Mais cela les inquiétaient bien plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître devant Tetsuya.

* * *

Seijuro était malade. C'était un événement assez rare puisqu'il passait sa vie dans une lieux parfaitement aseptisé et qu'en théorie, il n'était jamais au contact avec l'extérieur. Sauf que Shûzo, en venant voir régulièrement le prince, pouvait très bien l'avoir contaminée d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'empereur pensait que c'était l'effort que lui demandait l'expérience qu'il faisait avec Chihiro, le médecin pensait la même chose. Mais le prince et Shûzo savaient que c'était plus probablement les conséquences à retardement de leur sortie en ville.

La jeune recrue venait le voir de plus en plus souvent. Il prenait soins de lui alors que la fièvre le terrassait. Le médecin, plus préoccupé par la santé du prince que par l'expérience, tentait de convaincre l'empereur de le ménager durant les prochains jours. La survie du prince était corrélée à celle de l'empire. Il était la carte maîtresse, l'atout ultime, l'empereur ne pouvait pas jouer avec sa vie aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, il était obligé de faire une concession. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

En plus de la vive fièvre, le prince était constamment fatigué et était tout le temps frigorifié. Le médecin venait le voir assez régulièrement lui aussi, ainsi que les moines.

Ces deux jours de repos que sa maladie lui offrit permit au prince de réfléchir. Il ressassait sans cesse la vision qu'il avait eu, là où il avait compris il avait été crée. Un embryon modifié. Et il n'était pas seul. Il avait déjà vu un Enfant Modifié. Il l'avait vu fendre un rocher sur le trajet d'un convois de marchand. Le grand garçon n'avait eu qu'à poser ses mains sur la roche pour qu'elle se coupe en deux. L'un des deux morceaux dévala la pente sur le bord de la route, laissant le convois passer.

Il n'avait jamais vu les autres à l'œuvre, ni même ne savait qui ils étaient. Une seule certitudes demeurait : C'était les héritiers des familles dominantes des Terres. Une autre chose importante : Elles avaient agit sans que l'empereur ne le sache. Pourquoi celui-ci, cruel au possible, n'avait pas tué ces enfants ? Un ordre et les Haizaki se serait précipités sur leurs proies. Non, cela aurait provoqué la fureur des familles dominantes. Si elles s'étaient unis contre l'empereur, il aurait perdu. Sans nul doute possible.

Alors il avait voulu un enfant plus puissant encore que ceux qui étaient nés. Il lui en fallait un capable de tous les égaler. L'impératrice avait perdu son premier enfant, c'était l'occasion rêvé d'en crée un plus puissant.

Seijuro savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché d'où lui venait ce pouvoir, mais maintenant, il savait. Les pouvoirs de tous les Enfants Modifiés venaient du serpent noir de l'empereur. Il pourrait, en une morsure, dupliquer leurs capacités, comme avec Seijuro, ou bien les annihiler.

De sa chambre, Seijuro pouvait voir le trio progressant dans les montagnes de Terres de Neige. Il voyait Tetsuya souffrir. Le rouge savait parfaitement pourquoi, il savait aussi que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Seijuro savait que des mercenaires venaient frapper Chihiro pour que Tetsuya ressente lui aussi la douleur. Le prince lui-même parvenait à la ressentir lorsque la connexion s'établissait avec Chihiro.

Même malade, il participait quelques heures pas jours à cette expérience. Mais il avait presque besoin qu'un garde l'aide à tenir assis sur le tabouret.

Il lui arrivait de voir les troupes de l'empereur, cherchant dans le froid, dans les épaisses forêt de pins, les trois fugitifs. Mais c'était cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foins : quasiment impossible, surtout dans de telles conditions. Les plaines et les forêts où ils cherchaient étaient parcourues de part en part par le blizzard. Même aller sur les montagnes pour avoir un meilleur point d'observation ne servait à rien à cause des chutes de neige fréquentes. Ils ne voyaient rien du tout.

Le rouge tremblait de froid, recroquevillé sur son lit, quand l'empereur entra dans sa chambre. Seijuro entendit le sifflement du serpent et rien que ce sont l'angoissa. Il ne pouvait pas se relever pour se montrer digne face à l'empereur, il était trop mal pour cela.

-As-tu vu Kuroko Tetsuya ?

-Oui, votre Majesté, articula difficilement le prince. Il ressent tout ce qui est fait à Chihiro.

-Où est-il ?

-Toujours à Hokkaido. Il se rapproche de Sapporo. Votre Majesté.

Dans la même journée, alors que le rouge allait mieux, la fièvre baissant enfin, on le ramena dans la salle de l'expérience, que Seijuro nommait pour lui même la Salle de Connexion. Il s'assit sur le tabouret en face de Chihiro et parvint à y tenir tout seul. Le médecin coupa son bras, toujours au même endroit après lui avoir administrer l'anti-coagulant. Seijuro gardera sans doute une cicatrice à vie.

Seijuro sentit la connexion avec l'esprit de Chihiro se créer. C'était de moins en moins violent avec le temps, comme si leurs esprit avaient pris l'habitude de se rencontrer. Le rouge se demandait souvent si Chihiro voyait en Seijuro comme lui voyait en Chihiro. Après tout, le pont spirituel fonctionnait peut-être dans les deux sens.

Que verrait-il alors ? La vie morne d'un prince condamnée à vivre dans le passé et le futur, sans voir passer le présent. Il sentirait peut-être l'amour pour Shûzo. Sa haine grandissante envers l'empereur. Sa peur du serpent noir. Son envie de s'enfuir. Les flammes qui le rongeait, jours et nuit.

Il sentirait que le prince n'était rien d'autre qu'un tigre en cage. Un animal sauvage qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver la liberté qu'il avait perdu. Une créature dangereuse, prête à tuer la première personne qu'il trouvera sur un coup de tête. Parce qu'il était comme ça maintenant. Chihiro entrerait dans l'esprit d'un prince névrosé, psychosé, avec du sang sur les mains.

Seijuro avait déjà tué. Des gardes. Apparemment il était encore très jeune. Son pouvoir s'était éveillé, soudainement, parce que son corps, trop petit, n'avait pas pu le contenir et deux garde étaient morts. Ils surveillaient la chambre de l'impératrice où le nourrisson dormait.

Le prince avait déjà raconté cet épisode à Shûzo, pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Mais il n'avait pas eu peur. Du tout.

Depuis, des incidents de ce genre s'étaient reproduits, mais sans morts cependant.

Le prince ressentit un changement chez Chihiro. À ce moment même, il eu une vision. Ses yeux lui montraient cette même salle, il se voyait, quelques secondes avant que son sang ne rentre en contact avec celui de Chihiro. Le médecin piqua le garçon avec un autre produit et vu la grimace de douleur de Chihiro et son teint soudainement blafard, le prince supposa que c'était un poison.

Kuroko Tetsuya allait sentir la même chose. D'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

Son bassin ondulait contre celui excité de son amant. Il soupirait, le corps en sueur, tandis que l'autre serrait ses hanches au point de laisser la trace de ses doigts. Il gémit en sentant son membre entrer plus profondément dans le corps de son amant.

Leurs prénoms étaient soupirés par leurs voix suaves, la danse de leurs corps transmettait à elle seule chacun de leurs sentiments. Le blond s'appuyait sur la poitrine du basané pour se maintenir alors qu'il faisait onduler ses reins encore plus vite.

L'autre jura en sentant la jouissance poindre. Une série de frissons dévala sa colonne vertébrale et il vint en même temps que son amant.

Les deux s'allongèrent sur le petit futon de la chambre. Leurs souffles chauds et rapides finirent par ralentir et leurs corps se refroidirent.

Le blond soupira douloureusement.

-Tu penses encore à eux, Ryota ?

-Oui, Aominecchi. Ça me rend malade de ne pas savoir ce qu'il advient de ma famille.

Daiki ne pouvait pas le rassurer. Il n'y avait aucun mots doux, aucun mensonge, qui pourrait apaiser l'esprit de Ryota.

-J'ai envie de faire tellement de mal à l'empereur !

-Ne te gène pas. Je pense que cela fera plus de bien que de mal.

-Pfff, je ne peux pas y arriver seul. Même toi et moi on aurait du mal.

-Et avec les trois fugitifs ?

Ryota prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-Ils sont à Hokkaido. Mes parents ont été informés qu'ils s'étaient échappés, expliquât Daiki.

-Ils se sont échappés ? Trop fort !

L'espoir semblait se lire dans les yeux de Ryota. Il y avait peut-être une chance de gagner contre l'empereur. Les trois fugitifs seuls n'avaient pas une probabilité très élevée. Mais si Daiki et lui-même venaient leurs porter secours...

-S'ils sont à Hokkaido, sachant qu'ils veulent rejoindre la capitale, je pense qu'ils passeront par les Terres Nord. On pourrait les rejoindre là-bas.

Daiki caressa, pensif, la chevelure blonde de son amant alors que celui-ci semblait vivre dans son esprit cette folle aventure. Il se voyait déjà défaire l'empereur.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Nous partirons demain pour les Terres Nord.

* * *

 **Le retour de Kise et Aomine ! Il reste 8 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.**

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Jû-ni

**Salut !**

 **Denier chapitre avant mon départ en vacance. Rencontre avec un nouveau personnage aujourd'hui ^^**

 **DGM-medieval : Hum... Bon et bien, je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore un peu plus ^^ L'empereur a crée une seule bombe : Kuroko. Concernant la bombe Akashi, il a déjà prit les devant depuis le premier incident mortel. La bombe Mayuzumi n'est pas une bombe car il été élevé avec la douleur et à l'habitude de la supporter. Ahah ^^ Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour leurs retrouvailles, notre trio a du pain sur la planche ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic ^^ Bonne lecture.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Je pense que tu vas l'acclamer un peu dans ce chapitre ^^ merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Je serai absente deux semaines, donc pas de chapitres. Aujourd'hui, chapitre final de Help, le procès tant attendu.**

* * *

Jû-ni

Le trio approchait sans le savoir de Sapporo. La grande ville se trouvait derrière quelques petites collines enneigées. Tetsuya était de plus en plus mal, cela durait depuis deux jours. Il y avait des douleurs dans tout le corps et des vomissements assez fréquents. Kagami l'aidait à marcher, presque en le portant, car il était incapable d'avancer seul.

Les trois n'en revenaient presque pas d'être encore en vie après tant de jours passés dans la neige. Leurs pieds étaient aussi glacés que leurs mains, mais tous leurs membres fonctionnaient encore, aucune gangrène ou maladie hideuse due au froid à signaler, hormis le cas étrange de Tetsuya.

-Je vois de la fumée au loin, soufflât Satsuki, créant un petit nuage de vapeur.

-Tu crois que c'est enfin la civilisation ?

-Possible. Tetsu-kun, on va pouvoir trouver un médecin.

Le jeune garçon, soutenu par Kagami, esquissa un faible sourire, mais il se doutait intimement que son mal être n'avait pas une origine naturelle, mais plutôt quelque chose de mystique. Depuis qu'il était « malade », il faisait des rêves étranges, souvent avec un serpent noir qui le mordait, mais, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas bleutés dans son rêve, comme s'il était dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autres, mais dans le siens en même temps. Cette personne était lui sans être tout à fait lui. Et puis, il y avait ce garçon, assit en face de lui, dans ses rêves, qui avait les yeux bandés. Il ressemblait à l'empereur, mais en bien plus jeune, plus jeune encore que Tetsuya.

-Je confirme qu'il y a une ville pas très loin, assura Satsuki, trottinant un peu plus vite dans la foret de pins pour atteindre le haut de la colline.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il y a plus de lumière. Et... j'ai un pressentiment.

Elle grimpa au sommet, puis s'arrêta soudainement en sursautant. Elle cria de surprise et recula d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Satsuki regarda longuement autour d'elle puis se pencha pour ramasser la flèche qui s'était plantée à ses pieds. Elle la montra de loin à Kagami et Tetsuya.

Elle examina la flèche quand une autre vint la casser. Satsuki dégaina les armes que Kagami avait réussi à prendre lors de leurs fuites du navire. Si Kagami avait réussi à se procurer un katana, Tetsuya et Satsuki n'avaient que de petits couteaux.

Il y eu soudainement du vent. Il souleva la neige qui forma un énorme tourbillon autour du trio. Le vent violent les empêchait de franchir le mur de neige.

Le mur de vent et neige se perça et quelqu'un émergea. Satsuki reconnu immédiatement à la couleur particulière de ses cheveux que c'était un membre de la famille Midorima. Le garçon, de l'âge du trio, se tenait, presque lévitant au dessus de la neige, les pieds à peine posés, son pantalon noir se soulevait légèrement et donnait un air irréel à son apparition. Dans l'une de ses mains, un arc, et dans son dos, un carquois. C'était sûrement lui le tireur.

Mais plus intriguant était ce phénomène naturel -ou non- qui se produisait autour d'eux. Se pourrait-il que d'autres personnes que Tetsuya puisse avoir des capacités extraordinaires ? Kagami leurs avait bien raconté que le guerrier Aomine qu'il avait combattu à Matsuyama semblait être porté par la fine couche d'eau sur les toits.

La jeune fille était indécise alors que le garçon encochait une flèche et bandait son arc.

-Attendez ! Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ? Nous n'avons même pas été hostiles.

-Je sais que vous êtes les fugitifs recherchés.

-Et tu vas nous tuer sans procès ?

-La justice ne s'applique pas à des cas comme les vôtres. Vous êtes trop dangereux pour rester en vie.

-Et qui l'as décidé ?

-L'empereur lui-même. Je ne tue pas par plaisir.

Tetsuya, toujours appuyé sur Kagami, l'empêchant par ailleurs d'aller affronter l'archer aux côtés de Satsuki, elle, prête à en découdre, admirait le courage qu'il lisait sur le visage de sa fiancée. Décidément, sans ce voyage, il n'aurait jamais découvert la face la plus craquante de la jeune princesse de Kume. Il sentit comme un sorte de bouffée d'amour, lui faisant oublier la douleur qui courbait son corps.

-Nous n'avons tué personne, nous. Nous avons fuit nos îles car l'empereur y avait mit le feu. Où est le mal ?

-Je ne dis pas que toutes les décision de l'empereur son censées, mais je ne tiens pas à m'y opposer.

-Espèce de mouton ! Criât Kagami.

Le visage du garçon se contracta quelques secondes, avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur ne le transcende. Sa main lâcha sa corde et Satsuki réussi à esquiver la flèche. Mais celle-ci avait eu une courbe étrange, comme si le vent l'avait guidée.

Satsuki resta interloquée parce phénomène inexplicable, tout aussi étrange que le tourbillon de neige autour d'eux. Les deux n'avaient rien de naturel. Le garçon face à elle n'était pas comme les autres, il était comme Tetsuya, le doute n'était plus permis.

La jeune fille souffla et se concentra. Elle devait être attentive et prêter attention à chaque mouvements de son adversaire et surtout de ses flèches si elle ne voulait pas se faire embrocher.

L'archer encocha une autre flèche et tira sans même chercher à viser Satsuki. Comme par magie, la flèche suivit une courbe et se dirigea, prenant de la vitesse grâce au vent, vers elle. Alors qu'elle esquivait la première, elle en vit une autre sur sa gauche. L'archer en lançait à intervalles irréguliers.

-Je vais aller l'aider, désolé Kuroko.

Il aida son ami à s'asseoir dans la neige et se dirigea vers la zone de combat. Satsuki, agile et gracile, évitait les flèches sans difficulté semblait-il. Mais ses trait tendues montraient à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. Elle commettra sûrement une erreur dans les minutes à suivre et l'archer lui imposait une rythme soutenu. Il l'acculait.

* * *

Au palais impérial, Seijuro se concentrait sur Tetsuya, voyant parfaitement ce qui arrivait à quelque mètres de lui. Midorima Shintaro était un fin archer qui utilisait le vent pour atteindre ses cibles lors de la chasse. Le trio n'avait que peu de chance de lui échapper. Pas sans l'aide de Tetsuya du moins.

Depuis combien de temps Seijuro était-il là ? Assit sur ce tabouret, le bras maintenu en sang, avec l'impossibilité de dormir et une concentration extrême ? Le prince se sentait à bout, encore mal remit de sa récente maladie.

Il voyait Kagami tenter d'approcher Shintaro, mais celui-ci jouait avec ses flèches et il était impossible d'être à moins de deux mètres de lui. Seijuro ressentait la détresse de Tetsuya qui voyait ses deux amis, dont sa fiancées, se battre pour tenter de le protéger, lui. Lui, l'espoir.

Seijuro relâcha délibérément sa concentration.

* * *

Tetsuya sentit la pression sur sa poitrine s'estomper. Ses douleurs dans son corps étaient encore là, mais c'était comme si elles étaient assourdies. Il pouvait se lever, il pouvait marcher, un exploit.

Le garçon sortit ses dagues et profita du fait que l'archer soit occupé avec Satsuki et Kagami pour disparaître dans l'ombre de la tempête de neige. Il n'était pas encore bien remit et il savait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'atteindre l'archer.

Tetsuya se sentit faiblir, mais il parvint, au prix d'un immense effort, à arriver derrière l'archer. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Satsuki et Kagami si. Ses deux amis ne laissèrent rien paraître et firent en sorte d'attirer encore plus l'attention de l'archer. Tetsuya empoigna fermement d'une de ses dagues et

déchira le bas de carquois. Toutes les flèches tombèrent sur le sol. De son autre dague, le bleuté blessa l'archer au bras. Il cria de et Kagami en profita pour se jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser dans la neige.

Satsuki quant à elle se plaça auprès de Tetsuya.

-Tetsu-kun ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Les douleurs sont apaisées.

Sa fiancé semblait gênée, comme si elle voulait faire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Finalement, pendant que Kagami tentait de convaincre l'archer des les mener à Sapporo ou du moins à la ville la plus proche, là où ils pourrait se reposer et se réchauffer, Satsuki s'approcha de Tetsuya et le prit dans ses bras.

À ce moment précis, les douleurs du bleuté reprirent.

* * *

Seijuro ne supportait pas la vue de ce petit couple, pas alors qu'il pouvait difficilement voir Shûzo. Maintenant que Shintaro était à terre, Seijuro n'avait plus aucune raison de ralentir le sort. Il voyait le trio avancer, guidé par Shintaro, vers la maison des Midorima, en périphérie de Sapporo.

Le prince se sentit soudainement mal, prit de nausées et d'une sensation de faiblesse. Sa tête tourna, son corps chuta alors que les conséquences des jours passés sans dormir et à perdre du sang se faisaient enfin ressentir. Le prince ne lutta pas, voyant l'inconscience qui le gagnait comme une libération. Il va enfin pouvoir se reposer !

Un garde eu le réflexe de retenir son corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Sur ordre de l'empereur, il ramena le prince dans sa chambre, sous le regard attentif de Shûzo qui espionnait depuis son escalier habituel. D'ici quelques minutes, il pourra aller rejoindre son amant qu'il n'a pas pu voir depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

 **Bon, c'était un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, je sais. Mais fort en actions ! Review ?**

 **à plus mes chers lecteurs !**


	14. Jû-san

**I'm back !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus... rude. La dernière partie (la troisième) peut vous déranger un peu, alors si vous ne le sentez pas, vous ne la lisez pas.**

 **Mayshea : Oui, c'est un méchant vilain pas beau, et tu vas encore plus le détester dans ce chapitre. Oui, je trouvais bien que Seijuro ne soit pas tout blanc, mais plus gris, voir même sombres et méchant, il reste le fils de l'empereur. Murasakibara, ça va pas trop tarder. Waouh ! Tu aimes bien le kuromomo ! Pas grave, à plus ! Et merci pour ce review !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Ouh, pas si court que ça... Merci ^^ j'ai fait de mon mieux, Midorima n'est pas un personnage que je maitrise. Masaomi va être pire dans ce chapitre, je ne te rassure pas. Oui, Akashi ressemble à un dieu. Tu vas plaindre Akashi et Nijimura dans ce chapitre. Bisous, merci encore !**

 **Je prévois de publier le prochain chapitre de Déchiré aujourd'hui. Demain, je vais publier le premier chapitre de mon Nash x Aka : That my heart Breaks. Et la suite de Début de la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-san

Seijuro ouvrit les yeux et vit Shûzo qui le regardait avec un tendre sourire. Il n'avait pas son bandeaux sur les yeux. Voir de vraies couleurs, alors que cela faisait si longtemps, émouvait presque le prince qui sourit à son tour.

Il sentit la main de Shûzo frôler sa joue et la caresser doucement, le prince hésita à replonger dans le sommeil, son corps ne demandait que cela. Ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour son corps et son esprit, et ainsi, protégé par la présence de Shûzo, il pouvait se laisser aller.

-Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu te rendors, tu sais, chuchotât-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du prince.

-Ça va aller. Je ne suis pas si fatigué, mentit-il.

Seijuro ferma les yeux quelques secondes pendant que la jeune recrue jouait avec ses cheveux roux et crut qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil. Il parvint à revenir, ne souhaitant pas mettre fin à ce moment de cette façon.

Il ne portait plus son vêtement impérial, mais seulement un kimono blanc de nuit. Shûzo était assit par terre, juste en face de lui, les bras appuyés sur le matelas et la tête proche de son visage. La jeune recrue cessa de jouer avec la chevelure et prit de sa main celle de Seijuro posée devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demandât à voix basse Shûzo.

-Des expérimentations. Je dois me concentrer sur une personne en particulier et lui faire ressentir certaines choses.

-Et la blessure à ton bras ?

-Une conséquence.

Le prince vit bien la lueur triste dans les yeux de Shûzo.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-C'est vrai.

-D'où vient vraiment cette blessure ? On ne t'a tout de même pas torturé pour que tu révèle tes visions ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le prince, les yeux emplis des souvenirs du serpent noir. La blessure n'a rien à voir. C'est seulement qu'ils ont besoin de mon sang et de celui de quelqu'un d'autre pour que cela marche, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur ma cible.

Shûzo acquiesça. Il soupira, plongeant son regard dans celui étrange du prince. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait eu aucune vision, c'était un fait assez rare. Son corps était peut-être trop fatigué pour les supporter, si bien que ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien.

La jeune recrue se pencha et embrassa le prince. Il serrai sa main et il plaça l'autre dans la nuque du rouge pour rapprocher son visage du siens alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Seijuro rapprochait son corps de celui de Shûzo, il posa ses mains sur son visage, et laissât ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux noirs de son amant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Shûzo sursauta et le cœur de Seijuro sembla s'arrêter quand il vit le serpent noir et l'empereur entrer.

Il n'avait pas vu l'empereur arriver.

Ils étaient découverts.

Tellement choqué par la situation, Seijuro n'entendit pas l'empereur appeler des gardes, il ne les vit pas non plus entrer dans la chambre. Shûzo souleva le prince abasourdi et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger alors que les gardes venaient le saisir. On arracha Seijuro de ses bras et il criât. Le rouge tendit la main vers lui, mais il était déjà trop loin, emmené de force à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que l'empereur lançait vers lui un regard emplit de mépris.

Un des gardes récupéra le bandeau noir du prince et le noua autour de sa tête, l'aveuglant. Où était Shûzo ? Où était le serpent ? Il était étonné qu'il n'ai pas encore réagit, que l'empereur ne soit pas encore intervenu. Seijuro tenta de retirer le bandeau, mais il était serré. Il gémissait de désespoir alors qu'on empoignait ses bras.

Shûzo, de loin, le voyait lentement perdre tout espoir, se fondre dans la douleur. Il savait ce qui allait se passer rien qu'en voyant le visage de son amant. Il avait déjà vu cette expression. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, des sortes de flammes noires s'échappèrent du corps de Seijuro, elles l'enveloppèrent, comme un bouclier protecteur. Les deux gardes qui le tenaient se reculèrent brusquement, il s'agissait de ceux qui gardaient d'ordinaire sa porte.

Shûzo avait déjà vu Seijuro brûler des gens de la sorte, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il était sortit de ses gonds ce jour-là.

Le serpent sifflât.

L'empereur avança, l'air dangereux vers le prince. Il semblait très calme alors que la situation dégénérait de seconde en seconde.

Alors qu'il pleurait de rage, de désespoir, Seijuro sentit une main dure et froide s'abattre sur sa joue. Son corps suintait de flammes, pourtant l'empereur venait de le frapper, l'envoyant à terre, sans se faire brûler. Essoufflé par la rage et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, le prince eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Une main glacée se posa sur son cou et le serra. Shûzo hurla contre l'empereur et vit aussitôt le serpent noir se tourner vers lui et le fixer de ses yeux rouges sang.

Seijuro se débattait contre la poigne féroce et froide de l'empereur. Les gardes, brûlés, se relevaient péniblement.

-Lâchez-le ! Finit par crier Shûzo en voyant le corps de Seijuro s'agiter de moins en moins.

L'empereur lançât à la jeune recrue un regard en coin qui lui glaça le sang. L'empereur n'était décidément pas un homme contre lequel on pouvait s'opposer.

Seijuro suffoquait, mais la prise sur son cou fut relâchée avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il toussotât. La main était encore là, prête à serrer son cou de nouveau, menaçante.

-Tu n'aurai pas dû jouer à ce jeu-là, Seijuro. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Crois-moi, la mort te semblera plus douce que ce que tu va vivre maintenant.

Sur ses mots, l'empereur se releva et s'éloigna.

-Il est inoffensif, annonçât-il aux gardes. Du moins, pour quelques heures.

Puis, il se tourna vers Shûzo et ne le regarda même pas avant d'ordonner aux gardes de l'emmener dans les cachots. L'empereur jeta un dernier regard au prince, puis aux gardes et eu un sourire tordu.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez de lui, il est déjà salit.

Shûzo eu un haut le cœur. L'empereur ne pouvait pas faire cela ! C'était inhumain de l'abandonner à ces hommes qui n'attendaient que cela. Il se débattait alors qu'on l'emmenait. Les lourdes portes de la chambre du prince se fermèrent à la suite de l'empereur. Le bruit qu'elle fit raisonna comme un glas funèbre qui annonçait la fin de leur aventure amoureuse. Il ne pourra sûrement plus jamais voir Seijuro. C'en était fini de leurs baisers, de leurs regards, de leurs caresses.

Qu'allait-il advenir du prince ? Son sort le préoccupait bien plus que le siens, il se savait voué à la mort et la torture.

* * *

-Au fait, demandât Kagami alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige, c'est quoi ce que tu as sur le nez ?

Il vit un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres de l'archer.

-Ce sont des lunettes. Vous n'en avez jamais vus ?

-Non. Et ça sert à quoi ?

-À mieux voir.

La maison de la famille Midorima était immense, construite avec un bois lisse que Tetsuya n'avait encore jamais vu ni touché. Ils entrèrent dans l'imposante demeure et furent saisit en voyant que la technologie y était omniprésente. Tout semblait venir d'une époque différente, une époque lointaine que personne n'avait connu.

Dès que les « invités » eurent fini de retirer leurs chaussures, une boule d'énergie aux cheveux vert sauta dans les bras de l'archer.

-Shin-onii-san !

Le trio de fugitif devina sans mal que la jeune fille était la petit sœur de Shin, diminutif de Shintarô comme ils l'apprirent plus tard.

-Tu as ramenés des invités ?

-Oui.

-Je vais dire à maman de faire du thé !

-Non, Kara, tu ne dit rien à maman.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que. File dans ta chambre. Ne parles pas d'eux. À personne.

-D'accord, soupira, résignée, la jeune fille.

Elle reparti en bougonnant. Shintarô fit signe au trio de le suivre. Après de long couloirs couvert d'une substance luminescente qui s'éclairait sur leur passage, ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire. L'éclairage aux teintes bleues faisait mal aux yeux du trio, habitué à la douce luminosité du soleil d'Okinawa. Devant eux, des bureaux couverts de papiers, de classeurs, d'objets non identifiés et des bocaux avec des oiseaux, des insectes, des vers, des serpents, des souries, des grenouilles, et d'autres animaux, conservés dans une substance étrange.

-Euh... C'est quoi ces horreurs ? Demandât Kagami.

-Du matériel.

Mais le trio restait septique.

-Vous faîtes quoi ici ?

-Ma famille est la seule autorisée à utiliser de la technologie des temps d'avant la guerre. Nous l'utilisons et l'améliorons. Nous disposons de ce laboratoire et d'un autre, à la capitale, avec des espèces encore plus rares que celles que vous pouvez voir ici.

-Parce que c'est rare une grenouille ?

-Cella-là, oui. Elle produit une neurotoxine très puissante. J'en enduis certaines de mes flèches. Toutes les espèces ici présentes sont quasiment éteintes. Nous avons des sortes d'élevages un peu plus haut dans la montagne et donc quelques autres spécimens, mais certains sont impossibles à reproduire car il ne reste plus qu'un seul représentant, ou bien seulement ses restes. Il y a les fossiles d'un spécimen unique à la capitale.

Tetsuya restait intrigué par les serpents morts. Il avait vu l'énorme serpent noir. Une espèce pareille pouvait-elle exister, ou bien était-ce une créature que la famille Midorima avait crée pour l'empereur ? Si elle n'était pas naturelle, alors qu'elles étaient véritablement ses capacités ?

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà modifiés des espèces ? Demandât Tetsuya.

Shintarô eu soudain l'air gêné. Il remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux et esquiva le regard perçant de Tetsuya.

-Oui.

-Des serpents ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité. J'ai horreur des serpents. Cela n'embêterai d'en croiser un gigantesque, par exemple.

Son regard bleuté était lourd de sous-entendu et Shintarô comprit qu'il faisait référence au serpent noir de l'empereur.

-Nous n'avons pas modifié les serpents, n'ai crainte.

Alors d'où venait cette créature démoniaque ?

-Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous comptez faire. Vous êtes recherchés par le Japon entier et l'empereur aura très vite fait de vous retrouver. Comment comptez-vous rejoindre la capitale ?

-On pensait à une aide extérieure, répondit Satsuki.

Shintarô eu un petit rire.

-Hors de question que je vous aide. L'empereur n'est pas une personne que l'on défi. J'ai déjà eu à faire à lui une fois, cela m'a suffit.

-À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demandât alors Tetsuya.

-Il est... imposant. Il a une allure de guerrier, menaçant. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'avais... peur. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir l'affronter ?

-Il a détruit notre île, répondit Tetsuya d'une voix sombre que Satsuki ne lui connaissait pas. Il est hors de question qu'il continu à régner en tyran.

-C'est bien beau, mais une fois qu'il sera tombé, qui reprendra le flambeau ? Qui va diriger ? Avez-vous pensé à l'après ?

-Le peuple ne voudra pas replonger dans un empire.

-Et si on ne leur laissait pas le choix ? Il y a beaucoup de gens qui attendent patiemment la mort de l'empereur pour prendre sa place, et ils ne sont pas tous gentils. C'est la lois du plus fort ici. Vous devriez pourtant avoir comprit la leçon.

-Justement, reprit Kagami, nous t'avons mit à terre. Nous sommes donc plus puissants que toi. Donc, si on suit ton raisonnement, tu dois nous obéir. Tu vas donc bien gentiment nous aider à rejoindre les Terres Nord.

Shintarô allait répliquer mais renonça finalement.

-Soit.

* * *

Allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé, comme gelé, le corps froid, prit de tremblements incessants, le prince appréhendait la décisions des gardes encore dans sa chambre alors que le son de la porte de sa chambre se refermant raisonnait encore. Il avait horriblement peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Il tentait de faire sortir les flammes de son corps, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais quelque chose en lui était bloqué. Son être était rigide, son cœur de glace. Il ne ressentait plus rien, hormis la peur.

Des mains le saisirent, il atterrit sur le matelas de son lit. La peur devint angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. Il était salit, avait dit l'empereur, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il savait que normalement, il était l'enfant pur. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait salit ? Shûzo ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Shûzo ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé à l'extérieur, depuis le temps, les moines l'avaient largement purifié. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait salit alors ?

L'Amour ?

On ouvrait son kimono, on ouvrait ses cuisses et rabattait ses mains au dessus de sa tête. L'angoisse devint terreur quand il reconnu une sensation qu'il avait déjà éprouvé. Sauf que la première fois, c'était avec Shûzo, et que c'était agréable. Tout son corps se raidi en sentant des doigts en lui. Il compris alors que c'était « faire l'amour » avec Shûzo qui l'avait salit. Et là, les gardes allaient faire la même chose.

Il fallait qu'il se débatte, qu'il trouve un moyen quelconque de faire cesser tout cela. L'empereur avait raison, la mort était plus douce que ça. Il voulu se débattre, il commençait à retrouver ses esprits, mais c'était déjà trop tard, le membre du garde entra en lui provoquant une intense douleur qui se propagea dans le bas de son ventre. Il n'était plus capable de bouger, les nerfs préoccupés par cette présence en lui. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était même répugnant, pourtant, il sentait quelques pointes de plaisir dans son corps.

Il voulait disparaître, mourir.

Quand le premier garde eu fini, Seijuro entendit l'autre dire qu'il n'était qu'un gamin car ce qu'il venait de faire, ce n'était que suivre son impulsion.

-Je sais. Mais on n'aura pas d'autres occasion de faire ça avant deux mois. Et puis l'empereur nous a autorisé... t'en a envie aussi de toute façon, me mens pas.

Le deuxième garde soupira lourdement avant de grimper sur le matelas lui aussi.

-Pitié... soufflât le prince.

Mais on ne l'entendit pas.

Le deuxième garde retourna Seijuro, l'allongeant sur le ventre, avec douceur. Le prince le suppliait de ne pas le toucher, mais il s'enfonça tout de même en lui. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, quelque chose en lui se brisait, une chose qui ne se réparera sûrement jamais.

Il suppliait, suppliait, gémissait de douleur, espérant qu'il finisse par arrêter avant que les dommages ne soient irréparables. Il sentit alors qu'on le bâillonnait.

-Je suis désolé votre Altesse, soufflât le garde.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que c'était aussi douloureux pour lui que pour le prince. C'était lui qui avait cédé à l'appel de la luxure, ce qui arrivait était de sa faute.

Le prince fini par s'évanouir, c'était comme plongé dans un abîme sombre, il se sentait glisser sur les paroi trop lisse pour lui permettre de remonter.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Détestez-moi si vous voulez pour ce que j'ai fait à Akashi et Nijimura.**

 **à plus !**


	15. Jû-shi

**Salut !**

 **troisième semaine de médecine, ça devient... compliqué. Pas ce qu'on apprend, c'est hyper intéressant, je m'éclate. Mais c'est le rythme.**

 **Bref, on est là pour s'amuser ! Parlons d'autre chose ^^ Comment allez-vous, chers lecteurs ? Je pense qu'après le chapitre de la dernière fois, vous attendiez cette suite avec impatience. Alors la voilà.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Arf, désolé ^^ Je t'en fais perdre ton latin, héhé ! Je sais, je sais, honte à moi. par contre, je n'aime pas que tu déteste Nijimura et même si tu m'a donné tes arguments (largement recevable), je reste en désaccord. Bref, bisous bisous ma puce !**

 **DGM-medieval : Ah, tu verra bien quel genre de fin je réserve à toute cette petit bande et à l'empereur. Non, effectivement, je le vois mal supplier. Mais, à voir... peut-être voudra-il sauver sa peau pour aller régner ailleurs. Tu aura tes réponses concernant les deux tourtereaux dans ce chapitre. Merci ^^ Contente te voir que tu es de retour.**

 **Mayshea : Je sais ! Oui, tout était prévu (j'ai d'ailleurs mit la petite scène entre les deux gardes avant, pour préparer le terrain (je ne me souviens plus dans quel chapitre c'est)). N'oublie pas (et je dois le répéter souvent ^^) mais toute les fics que tu peux lire sur ce site sont déjà écrite sur mon ordi. Jamais je ne poste une fic que je n'aurai pas fini d'écrire (bon ok, il y a deux exceptions mais le scénario est achevé). Oui, on reverra Niji, dans ce chapitre même ^^ Ah... Voui, tu verra ça aussi, je suis contente que tu ais remarqué ce détail. Non, jamais il ne détestera ! Hum... Tu verra bien concernant le serpent. Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-shi

Le bateau partait de la pointe sud de Hokkaido. Shintaro regardait les montagnes enneigées s'éloigner au loin avec un léger sentiment de mélancolie. Il avait été à moitié forcé à suivre le trio de fugitif. Certes, lui aussi souhaitait voir l'empire s'effondrer et voulait faire parti de ceux qui auraient le courage de se rebeller, mais l'avenir, avec un nouveau système et la peur de mourir avant même de voir ce jour nouveau l'avait un peu refroidi.

L'embarcation voguait, contre vent et marée, pour permettre la destinée du prince d'Okinawa. Shintarô n'était pas particulièrement croyant. À ses yeux, les divinations comme celles qu'avait eu la grand-mère de Tetsuya valaient autant que le croassement d'une grenouille. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était prêt à faire confiance aux paroles de cette vieille femme. La seule chose en laquelle il croyait était la chance des objets porte bonheur. Son arc et lui étaient inséparables pour cette raison.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'oppose un jour à l'empereur, pourquoi pas Tetsuya ?

* * *

La douleur irradiait son corps. On le frappait, on le brûlait, pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir. Seijuro était à bout de souffle, vivant sa vision avec tant de réalisme que c'en était insupportable. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la même pièce que Shûzo, à subir la même torture que lui, à endurer les mêmes coups. Sa vision n'était pas en temps réel, il le savait pertinemment. Shûzo avait-il déjà vécu tout ceci, ou bien, était-ce le sort que l'avenir lui réservait ? Cette incertitude rendait cette vision que plus insupportable.

Le prince tremblait, secoué de sanglots. Il se tendit soudainement en sentant la masse du serpent s'enrouler autour de lui. Une partie de son corps reposait sur ses genoux tandis que sa tête passait dans son dos, faisait le tour pour arriver sur sa poitrine, puis passait derrière sa nuque. Il venait placer sa tête juste à côté des oreilles du prince, si bien qu'il l'entendait siffler et respirer.

L'empereur avait laissé le serpent noir dans la chambre pour qu'il surveille le prince. Il ne le mordait pas, Seijuro n'en avait pas besoin. Sur ordre de l'empereur, les moines avaient presque triplé la dose de plantes à brûler, si bien que Seijuro était plongé dans une brouillard opaque qui s'insinuait en lui et brouillait ses connexions nerveuses. Il n'y avait plus que ses visions, trop réalistes à son goût.

Le soir, alors que les moines étaient déjà venus le purifier et que les femmes chargées de lui lui avait fait prendre son bains, le serpent s'endormit. Seijuro attendit de longues minutes pour être sûr de lui, mais il avait confiance en son audition, le serpent dormait bel et bien.

C'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de faire une petite escapade dans le palais. Le prince se leva de son lit, habillé de son kimono blanc de soie. Il prit, sous son matelas, deux bombes soporifiques de Shûzo et en glissa ensuite une par la porte. Le prince attendit quelques secondes que les gardes s'endorment, puis il sortit en courant le plus vite possible. Une sorte d'ivresse prenait possession de lui alors qu'il airait seul dans les grands couloirs du palais.

Il avait une petite idée du lieu où se trouvait Shûzo, il lui restait seulement à l'atteindre sans se faire repérer, une opération assez délicate. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, il se sentait telle une ombre, tellement libre. L'idée de s'en aller pour de bon le traversa quand il reconnu un couloir qu'il avait traversé, il y a si longtemps avec Shûzo. Mais s'il partait, qu'est-ce que l'empereur allait faire à son amant ? Et puis, il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur. Sans une personne pour l'accompagner, il ne saurai quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Seijuro fini par trouver les cachots. À travers ses visions, il était déjà venu ici. Devant une salle fermée par une imposante porte en bois, se trouvait deux gardes bien plus armées que les autres. Si Shûzo était enfermé quelque part, fort à parier que ce serait un lieu très surveillé.

Seijuro n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans le couloir, c'était le moment ou jamais. Seijuro s'avança, d'une démarche pleine d'assurance malgré ses mains tremblantes. Les gardes le virent et s'avancèrent à leurs tours vers lui, l'interpellant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

Apparemment, il ne savait pas qu'il était le prince. Quand ils furent assez proches, Seijuro se jeta presque sur eux, ne répondant plus qu'à un désir de revoir Shûzo. Il posa ses mains sur les bouches des gardes et fit surgir les flammes noires de ses mains. Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de hurler.

Seijuro déplaça leurs corps devant la grande porte, il trouva un moyen de les faire tenir debout, en plantant leurs lances dans leurs corps. Du sang tombait sur les mains du prince et sur son kimono de soie. Pourtant, cette vue et l'idée qu'il avait tué des être humains ne le dérangeaient même pas. À quel point avait-il perdu son âme ? Il déroba les clés à la ceinture d'un garde et pu enfin pousser cette lourde porte pour entrer.

Shûzo était bel et bien là, l'air épuisé, le corps marqué d'hématomes, de sang, de brûlures sûrement faites au fer rouge. Seijuro se précipita vers lui. La tête de Shûzo était penchée sur son torse, il semblait inconscient. Ses bras, maintenaient son corps debout, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus du tout. De ses poignets enchaînés tombaient des gouttes de sang.

Seijuro, les mains tremblantes, trouva la clé qui ouvrait les chaînes et libéra son amant qui lui tomba presque dessus. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et fut surpris de voir que c'était le prince avec lui.

-Sei...

-C'est bien la première fois que c'est moi qui te soutiens, n'est-ce pas ?

Shûzo eu un léger rire.

-C'est vrai, je suis habitué à l'inverse.

Le prince déposa l'ancienne recrue sur le sol, son dos reposé contre le mur en pierre de la cellule. Shûzo regarda longuement, tendrement, le visage de son amant. Il souriait d'une manière étrange. Il leva faiblement sa main et caressa la joue du prince.

-Je suis en train de rêver, non ?

-Je suis vraiment là.

-Tu... Tu t'es vraiment échappé pour venir me voir ?

-Oui.

Shûzo laissa quelques larmes de joie dévaler son visage. Le prince s'empressa de l'embrasser, voulant lui faire oublier tout sentiments désagréables par une sensation qu'il aimait.

-Je suis là, soufflât-il.

-Pour une fois que c'est moi qui pense que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Seijuro eu un petit sourire.

L'ancienne recrue eu soudainement un air plus grave alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait.

-Qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Seijuro savait bien de quoi Shûzo voulait parler, mais il feignît de ne pas avoir compris sa question.

-Je parle des gardes, après mon départ.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

Shûzo était néanmoins certains que Seijuro mentait, les gardes n'avaient aucune raison de l'avoir épargné, à moins d'avoir voulu l'épargner vu son jeune âge, mais il en doutait sérieusement.

-Seijuro... Tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'effondrer, de tenir bon, de ne pas désespérer. Il faut que tu garde espoir, l'empereur chutera.

-Je le ferai. Mais seulement tant que tu sera en vie. Il n'y a que penser à toi qui me permet de tenir le coup.

-Je resterai en vie. C'est promis.

Le prince sourit, à priori soulagé, et se pencha vers Shûzo pour l'embrasser. Ils se touchèrent, d'abords dans le seul but de ressentir la présence de l'autre, puis, pour lui procurer du plaisir. Shûzo retira frénétiquement le kimono de soie du prince et celui-ci retira en retour ce qui restait de l'uniforme de jeune recrue de Shûzo.

Cette dernière étreinte avait des airs d'adieux, parce que s'en était. Seijuro avait conscience qu'il ne reverra sûrement plus jamais, hormis en rêve, le visage de son amant, à moins que Tetsuya Kuroko ne réussisse à faire chuter l'empereur. Seijuro faisait maintenant reposer la vie de son amant entre les mains du prince d'Okinawa.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Tout contre lui, Seijuro faisait osciller sa délicate silhouette, son corps parfait que jamais rien n'avait altéré. Même les mains de ces gardes sur sa peau n'avait rien retiré de sa beauté, aussi bien extérieure qu'intérieure, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Shûzo. Il était fatigué par les heures de tortures subit et son visage avait perdu de sa vitalité d'antan. Seijuro l'avait connu plus beau, mais le savoir en vie, sentir son corps musclé sous lui, le sentir en lui, chaud, le rassurait et lui procurait le seul réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Torses contre torses, hanches contre hanches, lèvres contre lèvres, l'impression de n'avoir qu'une seule et unique âme les envahirent. Ils se faisaient la promesse silencieuse de vivre pour l'autre, ne ne plus penser qu'à lui, un acte sans parole qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

Sur la proue du bateau, Satsuki observait Honshu qui approchait. Ils quittaient la neige Hokkaido pour trouver celle, plus fine certes, des Terres Nord. D'humeur assez mélancolique, la jeune fille cherchait le calme et seule la vue de la mer et des vaguelettes devant le bateau pouvait l'apaiser convenablement. Elle soupira et huma l'air frais.

Tout était si différent de Kume, son île natale commençait à lui manquer. Qu'en restait-il maintenant ? L'idée d'y retourner et de la trouver détruite lui faisait aussi peur que l'idée de mourir ici, loin de ses racines. Il y avait Tetsuya avec elle, certes, mais il ne suffisait pas toujours à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

-Tu as l'air pensive.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Tetsuya était là, le visage marqué par la fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-On s'est embraqué dans une aventure folle, laissant nos familles et îles derrière nous et tu me demande ce qui me tracasse ? Ironisât-elle avant de détourner le regard pour contempler la mer.

Tetsuya s'approcha, jusqu'à frôler son dos de son torse.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Satsuki allait lui rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre avant de réaliser que c'était absurde. La situation de Tetsuya était bien pire. Lui, il savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé à son île, il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Dans ses veines coulait l'envie de se venger.

-Désolé, soufflât-elle.

Tetsuya l'enlaça tendrement, reposant sa tête près de son oreille, sur son épaule.

-J'ai hâte que cela se termine enfin.

-Moi aussi. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Tetsuya, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux t'épouser.

Le rouge ne lui montait pas au joues, elle contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et venait de l'exprimer enfin à haute voix.

Tetsuya eu un petit sourire, absolument craquant d'après Satsuki. Il caressa la joue de sa fiancé et rapprocha son visage du siens.

-Moi aussi.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

* * *

La bateau arriva dans l'après-midi à un petit port du nord de Honshu. Le petit groupe débarqua et commença alors son long parcours pour rejoindre la capitale, dans les Terres Impériales. Honshu était divisée en deux Terres, les Terres Nord qui couvraient tout le haut de l'île, jusqu'à Nagano. Les Terres Impériales étaient tout le reste de l'île, de Fukushima à Hiroshima.

D'après Midorima, ils pouvait demander de l'aide à un membre de la famille dominante des Terres Nord, la famille Murasakibara, qui résidait à Akita.

-Pourquoi Akita ? Demandât Kagami.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi les Murasakibara habitent à Akita alors que Nagano est une ville bien plus grande et influente ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, répondit l'archer. C'est pour s'éloigner de l'empereur.

Le petit groupe marcha plusieurs jours, finirent pas trouver un village où ils empruntèrent des cheveux et de la nourriture. À cette allure, ils seraient à Akita bien plus vite. Plus ils descendaient vers le sud de l'île, plus la neige se faisait rare. Vers Akita, elle était même inexistante, mais d'ici quelques mois, cette grande ville en sera couverte.

Akita avait une architecture particulière. Les maisons avaient toutes un toit de chaume et contrairement à toute les villes dans lesquels les fugitifs étaient allés, Akita n'avait gardé aucune trace de l'architecture des temps d'avant la guerre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de hauts bâtiments. L'atmosphère y était calme, confortable.

Le trio d'Okinawa savait qu'il était recherché ici aussi, ils se firent donc discret et employèrent la même méthode de dissimulation qu'à Matsuyama. Sauf que maintenant, ils avaient Shintarô, qui n'était pas recherché, dans leur camp, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche.

Le ville n'était pas bien grande, ils trouvèrent vite la maison des Murasakibara. Juste devant, attendaient deux garçons que le trio de fugitif avait déjà rencontré.

-Kise-kun ?

Le blond sourit et s'avança vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandât Kagami.

-Comme vous, je veux prendre ma revanche sur l'empereur.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage du blond se voilât à la question de Satsuki.

-L'empereur a... emmené toute ma famille. J'ignore s'ils sont encore en vie.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as emmené, celui-là ?

Kagami désigna Aomine Daiki qui restait assis sur les marches devant la maison des Murasakibara.

-Aominecchi a décidé de m'accompagner. On est venu vous aider. Ensemble, on aura plus de chance de vaincre l'empereur.

À son tour, Daiki se leva et rejoignit Kise. Ensemble, les six rebelles avaient plus de chances. Ensemble, ils pouvaient y arriver.

* * *

Seijuro assistait silencieusement à la mort de Shûzo. Sa vision n'était pas précise, ce qui le frustrait énormément, mais elle était claire sur le fait que Shûzo ne survivait pas. La lame dans son corps ne lui laissait aucune chance, transperçant sa gorge de toute sa longueur. Le prince ne voyait pas distinctement son visage, ses yeux dans lesquels il s'était noyé tant de fois.

Quand devait-il pleurer ? Quand Shûzo allait-il mourir ? Était-il même déjà mort ? Seijuro ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait aucune indication temporelle. Peut-être que Shûzo était déjà mort et que le prince n'avait rien sentit, qu'il ne l'avait pas pleuré.

Il faisait froid dans cette pièce, le prince tremblait, autant parce qu'il luttait contre ses larmes que parce qu'il était gelé. Ce n'était pas le corps froid et écailleux du serpent autour de lui qui allait le réchauffer.

Seijuro n'était plus dans la même chambre. Il s'était réveillé ici, dans cette pièce froide qui lui semblait plus petite, toute de pierre. Il y avait encore cette odeur d'herbes bien plus forte qu'avant et qui ne s'éteignait jamais, pas même la nuit. Les moines venaient encore, les femmes qui le lavaient aussi, l'empereur aussi, malheureusement.

Le prince avait désormais les pieds et les mains attachés. Ses entraves aux pieds lui laissaient encore la possibilité de marcher presque normalement, mais il le pouvait pas courir. Il n'avait pas de lit et dormait à même le sol. La chose seule qui n'avait pas changé était sa tenue impériale, il la gardait, signe éternel qu'il était de la famille impériale, qu'il devait allégeance à son pays.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Review ?**


	16. Jû-go

**Salut !**

 **Nouveau chapitre du serpent noir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité...**

 **Ajiahdompey : Ah, concernant Niji, tu verra bien, je peux rien dire. Comment tu veux que Kuroko le soutienne ? il est à 500 km ! Merci, j'accepte cette médaille sans hésitation XD Oui, je ne voulais de Kuromomo dégoulinant (tu sais à quel point l'amour dégoulinant et guimauve, ça me gonfle). D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, l'histoire entre Aomine et Kise est assez discrète aussi. il n'y a que l'histoire avec Akahsi qui prend plus de place.**

 **Vikturi21 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Alors, non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Le premier chapitre est le prologue, raison pour laquelle je l'ai appelé Zéro, mais fanfiction le compte comme le premier chapitre et met donc le petit 1 devant, mais c'est le chapitre zéro. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé la traduction que j'ai trouvé dans mon guide du Japon, il n'y avait pas les accents et il y avait des tirets entre ju et le chiffre qui suivait (mais j'ai ensuite vérifier dans un deuxième livre, il écrivait jû. D'ailleurs dans ce deuxième livre et sur un site internet sur lequel je suis allée, ils écrivait jûsan tout attaché par exemple). Ensuite, j'ai bien vérifié, on dit shichi et non sichi, je vais le rectifier. Bref, je ne changerai pas ma façon d'écrire les chiffre, je resterai sur mon modèle de base. Je pense que les traductions diffèrent beaucoup car je suis du coup allée fouiller dans plusieurs sites et aucun ne me disait la même choses.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-go

Murasakibara Atsuchi était un grand garçon, le plus grand que Tetsuya ait jamais vu. Mais, malgré son imposante stature, il n'avait par l'air d'un guerrier redoutable, taillé pour les combats comme l'étaient Ryota, Daiki ou Shintarô.

Atsuchi accueillit le petit groupe dans le salon de la maison. Il grignotait des sucreries quand ils arrivèrent et écouta distraitement leur demande. Apparemment, Daiki et Ryota avaient déjà entamé les négociations avec lui. Mais celles-ci n'ayant pas abouties, ils avaient décidé de s'informer sur le personnage, de trouver une faiblesse exploitable puis de revenir vers lui.

-Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à rejoindre la capitale.

-Humhum. Et pourquoi moi ?

-Les frontières seront plus faciles à franchir.

-C'est pénible... j'ai pas envie de le faire.

Le petit groupe s'échangea quelques regards assez indécis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le géant ait un tel caractère, détaché de la réalité.

Ryota eu alors une idée.

-On dit qu'il y a les meilleurs pâtissier du pays à Tokyo. Que dis-je, du pays ! Du monde même !

Atsuchi, la bouche pleine, regarda intensément Ryota. Il avala sa bouché et sourit.

-Soit. Je vous cacherai dans une caravane. Les Terres Nord et les Terres Impériales font beaucoup de commerce, une caravane passera inaperçue.

Les autres restèrent bouche béé. La situation était presque comique. Atsuchi pouvait se montrer futé ou flemmard selon la situation, un contraste qui déstabilisait ses interlocuteurs.

-On part ce soir, déclarât Atsuchi.

* * *

Fatigué par leur voyage, le petit groupe alla se reposer dans une des grandes chambres de la maison pendant que Atsuchi préparait la caravane avec l'aide de Daiki.

On installa des futons et Kagami se laissa tomber sur l'un d'entre eux.

-Je suis épuisé ! Soupirât-il. Vivement que ce soit fini !

Satsuki s'assit sur un futon et fit signe à Tetsuya se s'allonger sur celui à côté du sien. Le garçon avança vers elle, quand une douleur se manifesta dans son corps. Il l'avait déjà ressentit, il y a plusieurs jours. Il pensait que c'était fini, que cela n'arriverait plus. Comment était-ce possible ?

Le bleuté s'effondra sur le sol, les jambes coupées par la douleur. Shintarô eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Il l'allongea sur le futon alors que Ryota et Satsuki paniquaient.

-Tetsu-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon était au bord de l'évanouissement. La douleur était bien plus forte, il sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine, quelque chose de lourd l'écrasait. En fermant les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être transporté autre part. Allongé sur le sol en pierre froid, il voyait encore ses cheveux grisâtres devant ses yeux, sur sa poitrine, un énorme serpent noir. Son bras était relié à celui de quelqu'un d'autre par un tissu imbibé de sang. On le frappait, on le mordait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui faisait.

Il finit par s'évanouir.

Shintarô examina le corps inconscient du jeune garçon. Il n'y avait aucune trace de maladie, de blessure quelconque. Il ne saurait dire d'où venait le mal du bleuté.

-Alors ? Demandât Kagami.

-Je n'en sait rien. On dirait que ce n'est pas naturel.

-Pas naturel ? Qu'est-ce que arrive à Kurokocchi, alors ?!

Satsuki regardait, inquiète, le corps de son fiancé. Tetsuya était-il malade avant même de partir ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Était-ce une conséquence de son dons particulier ?

-Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec sa capacité ?

Shintarô semblait peser le pour et le contre de cette possibilité. Sa tête bougeait alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai moi aussi un don et je n'ai jamais eu de tels symptômes.

-C'est déjà la deuxième fois que cela arrive.

Tetsuya fini par se réveiller, mais tout son corps était engourdi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai fait un rêve, Momoi-san, soufflât-il, comme s'il était ailleurs.

-Raconte.

-Il y avait un serpent noir, je n'étais pas ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois.

Shintarô fronça les sourcils tandis que Ryota palissait. Satsuki rassemblait les morceaux du discours décousus et comateux de Tetsuya.

-Donnes-nous plus de détails, ordonnât Shintarô.

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ressemblait à l'empereur. Son bras était relié au mien par un ruban. J'avais les cheveux... d'une autre couleur.

Tetsuya ressentit alors une douleur plus forte, le front luisant de sueur, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Satsuki proposa de le laisser seul pour se reposer. Shintarô, Kagami, Ryota et elle se rendirent dans le couloir. Satsuki était anxieuse et se rongeait les ongles. Elle remarqua alors le teint pâle de Ryota.

-Tout va bien ?

-C'est seulement le serpent noir. Je l'ai déjà vu. Il a tué mes parents. C'est le serpent de l'empereur.

-Comment Tetsu-kun aurait pu rêver de ce serpent alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant ?

-Peut-être...

-Quoi ? Grogna Kagami, n'aimant pas ceux qui ne finissent pas leurs phrases.

-Peut-être, reprit Shintarô, que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a vu.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Shintarô expliqua alors le but de certaines expériences que l'empereur avait demandé à sa famille de réaliser. Ils devaient expérimenter les liens existant entre les jumeaux. En l'occurrence, Shintarô, qui avait lu certains comptes rendus d'expérience, avait découvert que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir des rêves en communs, qu'il y avait un lien de nature inconnue qui se formait, qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ce que l'on faisait à l'autre. Mais pour que ce lien se forme, il fallait que les jumeaux soient proches, ou bien qu'ils aient un lien affectif très fort.

-Je ne dis pas que Kuroko a un jumeau, je dit seulement que c'est une possibilité.

-Mais pourquoi sa mère l'aurait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé ses deux enfants ?

-Je ne suis pas devin, moi ! Je ne sais pas.

-En parlant de devin...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ryota qui avait toujours le visage assez pâle.

-J'ai toujours dit que l'empereur nous verrait arriver de loin, et je le maintiens, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a longtemps rebuté à m'opposer à lui et à prendre part à votre voyage plus tôt. Savez-vous pourquoi l'empereur a gagné la guerre i ans ?

-Pas vraiment.

-L'empereur était en position de faiblesse après deux ans de guerre. Puis, soudainement, il a remporté toutes les batailles. Il tendait des pièges, il anticipait tout mouvement adverse. Beaucoup on pensé qu'il y avait des taupes dans les rangs, il semblait impossible que l'empereur puisse avoir autant d'avance sur leur stratégie. À Kyushu, dans ma famille, j'ai, à de nombreuses reprises, entendu parler d'un héritier de l'empereur. Le rêve de Kurokocchi m'y a fait penser. En plus du serpent, il a fait mention de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à l'empereur. Ça pourrait être le prince.

-Qu'est-ce que ce prince a de particulier ?

-On dit que c'est l'enfant sacré, un enfant sage, qui vit reclus. On dit qu'il voit l'avenir, que son esprit est si ouvert et puissant qu'il peut tout voir.

-Assez puissant pou renforcer un lien gémellaire ?

-Peut-être.

Si ce que racontait Ryota sur l'enfant sacré et ses pouvoirs, alors il y avait effectivement un problème de taille. Même en se cachant dans une caravane, l'enfant sacré pouvait les voir. Mais alors, pourquoi les mercenaires de l'empereur ne les avaient pas encore interceptés ? Est-ce que l'empereur attendait maintenant qu'ils vienne à lui pour les tuer directement à Tokyo, sans se fatiguer.

Possible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'esprit pleins d'interrogations qu'ils allèrent se coucher, ils ne leurs restaient plus que quelques heures avant le départ.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya avait trouvé Murasakibara Atasuchi, ils approchaient à chaque heure qui passaient, de Tokyo. Seijuro les voyait avancer dans les campagnes, déterminés. Il voyait Tetsuya allongé dans une caravane, mal en point, dans le même état que son frère.

-Ils approchent de Tokyo, votre Majesté, annonça le prince.

-Bien. Nous allons préparer le comité d'accueil.

Seijuro imaginait bien le sourire carnassier qui devait se peindre sur le visage de l'empereur. Avait-il eu ce sourire en torturant Shuzo ? Seijuro eu des frissons rien qu'en l'imaginant.

- _Si tu m'obéis, Seijuro, si tu décides de devenir l'arme absolue de mon empire, contre Tetsuya Kuroko, je ne le tuerai pas._

Il ne savait pas si l'empereur savait épargner une vie, mais il savait l'abréger, sans nul doute possible. Seijuro ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Alors, il se donnait corps et âme à la cause de l'empire, il avait repris son rôle de veilleur, son rôle d'intermédiaire entre Tetsuya et Chihiro.

Shuzo n'était pas encore mort. Certes, Akashi n'avait aucune preuve que c'était vrai, mais il voulait y croire, il voulait se rattacher à cette idée. C'était la seule qui lui donnait encore un peu d'espoir. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, il lui sauvait la vie.

* * *

 **Héhé, Nijimura n'est peut-être pas mort finalement. Bravo à ceux qui l'avait deviné, espéré, et autres ^^**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Jû-roku

**Hello ! Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de cette fic qui commençais à se faire attendre ^^**

 **ajiahdompey : La grande question... Nijimura Shuzo est-il mort ou vivant ? Bah... Je ne peux que te dire que tu verra bien, comme d'hab ^^ Ce chapitre, c'est enfin de début du dernier combat ! Merci !**

 **SesilliaS : Maosami Akashi is the Emperor. It's not someone else. Kuroko can disappear in the shadow and he can be invisible. Thanks you very much !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je compte publier 4 chapitres : celui-ci, le 13 de Déchiré, le 6 de Début de la fin, le 5 de That my heart breaks.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-roku

Tokyo était en vu, après des jours et des jours à avancer dans la campagne. Passer la frontière entre les Terres Nord et les Terres Impériales avait était bien plus facile encore que le groupe l'aurait imaginé.

Ils entrèrent dans la capitale. C'était la dernière ligne droite, plus le droit à l'erreur. Tokyo était une ville impressionnante, grande, lumineuse, raffinée, avec une alternance de bâtiment de l'époque d'avant la guerre et de bâtiment traditionnel, construit sur les ruines passées. La ville débordait de couleurs, de grandes allées, d'arbre qui les bordaient. Les habitants semblaient vivre à un rythme de vie très rapide, bien différent du rythme calme et doux d'Okinawa.

Au centre de la ville, au point culminant, se trouvait le palais impériale. Impressionnant, majestueux avec ses étages, ses toitures, ses statues de dragons, ses jardins qui s'avançaient, immense, au dessus de la ville, et sa muraille rouge qui encerclait ce monde à part.

Comment allaient-il entrer dans une telle forteresse ?

* * *

 _-Ils sont dans la ville, votre Majesté._

* * *

Le groupe passa la nuit dans la caravane. Pendant des heures, ils mirent au point un moyen d'accéder au palais impérial. Daiki et Shintarô furent envoyé en éclaireur pour repérer d'éventuelles failles dans la muraille.

Et ils en trouvèrent une. Là où Seijuro et Shûzo s'étaient enfuis le jour du festival d'Aki.

Il fut décidé que Atsuchi et Tetsuya resterai près de la muraille pendant que les autres iraient s'infiltrer dans le palais. Le but était de trouver le frère de Tetsuya en premier lieu, pour le soustraire si possible à ce qui faisait souffrir Tetsuya. Avec la description que Tetsuya avait faite de la pièce, le groupe avait un idée de là où elle se trouvait.

L'idée que Tetsuya avait un frère ne l'avait pas encore choqué, comme s'il n'avait pas encore assimilé de fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir vis à vis de lui. De la pitié ? De l'amour ? C'était une notion qui lui semblait abstraite.

Un frère.

Un jumeau qui plus est.

La nuit fut courte. Le petit groupe se mit en marche à l'aube. Atsuchi portait Tetsuya dans la ville, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Shintatô avait remplis son carquois de flèche, Daiki, Satsuki, Kagami et Ryota avaient aiguisé leurs armes durant la nuit. Ils étaient tous prêt, ayant eu le temps de mûrement réfléchir à cette journée sur le trajet. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur la portée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Même Atsuchi qui, au début, ne devait que les aider à passer la frontière, avait décidé de les suivre jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante muraille rouge. Le passage était juste devant. Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration. Satsuki embrassa Tetsuya qui reposait son corps endolori contre la pierre. Le bleuté avait insisté pour être là, pour affronter l'empereur lui-même, dès qu'il sera remit.

* * *

 _-Ils sont entrés, votre Majesté._

* * *

Le petit groupe, composé de combattant, se déplaçait aussi discrètement que des chats. Leurs pas rapides ne raisonnaient pas sur les sols du palais. Bien qu'émerveillés par la beauté et la raffinerie des lieux, ils n'oublièrent pas leurs mission première. S'ils trouvaient le frère de Tetsuya, il trouverait sûrement l'héritier de l'empire. Mettre la main sur lui signifiait mettre la main sur l'avenir, c'était synonyme de victoire.

Sauf, bien évidement qu'il allait sûrement les voir arriver en premier.

Ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup. Et ils le savait.

Sans le savoir, ils se dirigeait actuellement vers le couloir du prince, descendant les marches que Shûzo avait descendue, celles sur lesquelles il restait assis des heures en pensant au prince. Il n'y avait plus de gardes devant la grande porte. Toux, furent intrigué par cette immense et lourde porte qui ne semblait pas voir lieu d'être à un étage si inférieur.

-Ce serait le coffre de l'empire ? Proposa Ryota.

Piqués par la curiosité, ils allèrent ouvrir. La chambre était telle qu'elle avait été laissé il y a de ça plusieurs jours. Le groupe était étonné par l'odeur d'herbe qui y régnait encore, par le grand lit, par la salle de bains, par le manque de vie de cette pièce. L'atmosphère y était pesante, suffocante presque.

-Ne restons pas là, proposa Daiki.

Ils ressortirent de la chambre.

Les yeux de l'héritier et les gardes de l'empereur avait été plus rapide.

* * *

À l'extérieur, devant la muraille, Atsuchi entendit des bruits venant des ruelles alentour. Tetsuya savourait quant à lui son corps redevenu plus libre, plus écrasé par cette pression sur son torse, ni par ces douleurs.

-Je crois qu'ils ont réussi. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, des mercenaires de l'empereur arrivèrent de chaque côté de la ruelle. La taille impressionnante de Atsuchi ne les intimida même pas. Surpris par le nombre et leur façon de ce battre assez atypique, les deux garçons ne purent pas lutter longtemps. Les mercenaires les immobilisèrent et leur attachèrent les mains avec une corde d'une matière étrange, froide, que Kuroko n'avait encore jamais sentie.

On les mena dans le palais, vers les étages supérieurs, sur l'immense terrasse qui se dressait à l'avant dernier étage du palais. Il y avait déjà le reste du groupe qui s'était fait avoir lui aussi.

Au bout de la terrasse, juste en face d'eux, se trouvait l'empereur, inquiétant, dominateur, imposant dans on manteau impérial, semblable à celui de Seijuro. Ses yeux d'une teinte orangée particulière et ses pupilles fendue comme celle d'une démon perçait l'âme des jeunes rebelles face à lui. À ses pieds, le serpent noir ondulait, ses yeux rouges luisait sous le soleil matinal.

Il y avait un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tetsuya, mais avec une stature plus haute et des cheveux argenté ainsi que des yeux gris tristes. On avait l'impression qu'il n'attendait plus rien du monde, qu'il avait déjà tout vu et tout subit. On sentait cependant qu'il était puissant. Il avait du recevoir un enseignement spécifique de guerrier. En le voyant, Shintarô eu le certitude qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Tetsuya avait bien un jumeau.

Le bleuté dévisageât son frère. À ses yeux, c'était un parfait inconnu qui se tenait aux côtés de l'empereur. Il sentait bien qu'il lien existait avec lui, mais sans plus. Ce liens se basait plus sur le souffrance qu'ils avaient ressentit en échos que sur un véritable sentiment de fraternité.

Seijuro se tenait aux côtés de l'empereur, ses yeux encore bandés, les mains libres. La ressemblance avec l'empereur était frappante, on aurait dit son portrait craché. Mais avec des traits adoucis par son jeune âge. Une profonde mélancolie se dégageait de son aura, mais aussi, une forme de folie qui la rendait dangereuse. La peine et les événements récents avaient fragilisés son esprit déjà mal en point.

L'empereur posa son regard sur Tetsuya. Les lèvres de Seijuro s'entrouvrirent.

-Il va...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu poursuivre sa phrase, Tetsuya disparu dans l'ombre, profitant d'un effet de surprise.

* * *

 **Le combat final a commencé ! Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin ^^**

 **review ?**

 **PS : Je me suis rendue compte récemment que j'avais pris à la légère certains sujets. Dans cette fic, Akashi est victime de viol et je pense que je n'ai pas traité le sujet avec assez de sérieux. Ce n'est pas une chose dont on peu parlé si facilement. Tout comme le suicide d'ailleurs (qui est un thème récurrent dans mes histoires...). Dans Il y a toujours un après, je fait mention d'une tentative de suicide. Je regrette beaucoup de la façon dont j'ai traité cette partie dans l'histoire. J'étais en seconde lors de l'écriture de cette histoire et je me rendais tout simplement pas compte de la gravité d'un tel acte, des sentiments qui peuvent conduire vers cette mesure drastique. J'ai rectifié le tir avec 5 signes et plus récemment encore, avec Début de la fin. Cependant, je tenais à m'excuser du ton trop léger que j'ai pu prendre. Je me suis mise à y réfléchir car j'ai appris que la fille d'une connaissance de ma mère a été violée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle a l'âge de ma sœur et je me suis alors demandée comment, si ça avait été quelqu'un de proche de moi, j'aurai pu l'aider à surmonter cela. Alors je me suis renseignée sur comment faire et j'ai prit conscience de l'ampleur du traumatisme que cela laisse dans l'esprit de la victime. Ce sont des choses à savoir, tout comme il est bon de connaître des signes que présente une personne suicidaire. Ce sont des choses qui n'arrive pas qu'aux autres.  
**


	18. Jû-shichi

**Salut !**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas avancé cette fic donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre riche en action.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-shichi

La disparition de Tetsuya surprit tout le monde, sauf Seijuro qui voyait actuellement le futur avec quelques secondes d'avance, grâce à une nouvelle trouvaille perfide de son père. Normalement, ce sérum crée à partir du venin du serpent noir n'allait faire effet qu'un petit quart d'heure. Mais en attendant, l'avantage était du côté de l'empereur.

-Il va les délivrer ! Criât presque le prince.

Fondu dans l'ombre du toit du palais, Tetsuya sortait ses dagues et coupait les liens qui entravaient les mains de ses coéquipiers. Une fois libres, ils se répartirent les adversaires, laissant cependant à Tetsuya le soins de s'occuper de Chihiro.

Satsuki dégainât ses armes et se précipita sur le premier membre de la famille Haizaki qu'elle trouva. Atsuchi et Ryota à sa suite se chargèrent des autres gardes du palais. Ces derniers se battaient très bien, à tel point que Ryota se demanda s'il allait pouvoir en venir à bout.

Les liens qu'on leur avait mit avaient temporairement bloqués le pouvoir qui coulait en eux, il allait falloir un petit moment pour que celui-ci revienne et soit parfaitement opérationnel, Ryota allait devoir se battre sans ses éclairs chéris.

Shintarô récupéra au garde qui le lui avait prit son arc fétiche et son carquois. Il encocha une flèche et visa le serpent qui se mettait en position pour protéger l'empereur. Au moins, avec ses flèches, Shintarô était à l'abri du venin du serpent. Mais ce dernier bougeait tellement que le viser n'était pas simple, et il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser son vent pour rectifier au dernier moment la trajectoire de sa flèche.

Il fit un essai, mais la flèche rata de plusieurs mètres sa cible et fini sa course dans les jardins, quelques étages plus bas.

Le vert pesta et encocha une autre flèche. À force d'utiliser son vent pour guider ses flèches, il avait perdu en précision.

-Il va de nouveau manquer son tir, informa Seijuro.

Et en effet, la flèche de Shintarô rata de nouveau le serpent. Celui-ci avait des réflexes assez impressionnant pour un reptile de sa taille. Il devait facilement faire quinze mètres de long pour un diamètre de plus de cinquante centimètre et des crocs assez longs pour transpercer un poignet.

-Il faut neutraliser le prince ! S'écriât Tetsuya depuis l'ombre.

Kagami et Daiki hochèrent la tête et s'élancèrent vers Seijuro. Le rouge sortit son katana tandis que Daiki craquait ses poings. Pourtant, quand ils se trouvèrent face au prince, ils furent déstabilisés, celui-ci ne cherchait pas à se défendre, il restait droit comme un _i_ , semblant presque attendre qu'on le frappe. Il n'était pas armé, ce simple fait refroidit un peu Kagami. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre un gamin désarmé.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du prince, un sourire semblable à celui de l'empereur, à la seule différence, que sous le bandeau, les yeux du prince étaient tristes.

Il esquiva le poing de Daiki, avec une élégance unique. Le basané fut si déstabilisé par cette manœuvre qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Comment ce garçon aveugle avait-il pu le voir arriver et réagir aussi vite ?

Aussi estomaqué que Daiki, Kagami ne sût pas vraiment comment réagir.

Seijuro ne s'était jamais battu. Lorsqu'il était petit, il s'était une ou deux fois bagarré avec Shûzo, mais c'était plus un jeu entre enfant qu'un vrai combat. Il avait cependant vu grâce à ses yeux de nombreux vrais combats. Peut-être pourrait-il parvenir à se défendre face à deux adversaires. Après tout, il était censé provenir d'une lignée de guerrier.

Kagami chargea, son imposante stature ne faisait pas peur à Seijuro, il esquiva là aussi son coup et vit Daiki amorcer un mouvement pour le frapper par derrière. Mais il voyait l'avenir. Alors que son poing frôlait son oreille, Seijuro en profita et donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de Daiki. Celui-ci n'avait rien vu venir, il pensait que le prince ne savait pas se battre.

Décidément, c'était un adversaire plus fort qu'ils ne l'auraient penser.

Ils allaient devoir être prudents.

Tetsuya sortit de l'ombre.

Chihiro avait disparu. Avant même que Tetsuya n'ai pu commencer à le chercher, il se prit un coup dans les côtes. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il ne voyait pas qui l'avait frappé, mais il lui suffisait de moins d'une seconde pour déduire que c'était Chihiro.

Il avait la même capacité que lui.

C'était bien son frère.

Pouvait-il se battre contre son propre frère ?

Non, il ne devait pas voir les choses comme cela. Ce n'était qu'un inconnu qui avait sûrement subit un lavage de cerveau depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait rien en commun, hormis le pouvoir, avec son frère. Tetsuya ne devait avoir aucune pitié envers lui. Il allait lui rendre ses coups.

Tetsuya disparu dans l'ombre. Mais une fois qu'il eu disparu à son tour, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir Chihiro. Était-il redevenu visible ? Ou bien les deux garçons pouvaient se voir quand ils se fondaient tous les deux dans l'ombre ?

Peut-importait, dans le fond.

Tetsuya, dagues en mains, attaqua son frère. Il sentait, au fur et à mesure du combat, le lien se former avec son frère. Il sentait ce qu'il avait vécu, sa vie reclus dans les prisons du palais, à subir les expériences de l'empereur. Il comprit aussi pourquoi et comment il avait ressentit ces fameuses douleurs. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu...

Chihiro ne semblait pas craindre la douleur. Tetsuya parvenait à le blesser, mais son visage ne laissait trahir aucune douleur et son corps ne ralentissait pas.

Tetsuya fatiguait. Il devait sortir de l'ombre.

Essoufflé, Tetsuya redevint visible. Il s'éloignât le plus possible de là où il se battait avec Chihiro. Son frère était encore invisible. Tetsuya restât sur ses gardes mais observa les alentours. Satsuki avait mis trois hommes à terre. Elle semblait très en forme et se déplaçait vite et agilement. Aucun soucis à se faire pour elle. Atsuchi fendait le sol de la terrasse et faisait tomber les ennemis à l'étage inférieur. Son pouvoir semblait revenu. Idem pour Ryota qui électrocutait ses adversaires. Par contre, Shintarô s'était fait maîtriser et il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre le serpent noir.

Plusieurs gardes impériaux arrivèrent. Ils étaient en nombres, impressionnants. En quelques secondes, Atsuchi, Satsuki et Ryota furent débordés.

Tetsuya sentit soudainement les pensées meurtrières de son frère et pu esquiver son coup alors que son corps était toujours invisible. Le bleuté ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sens. Il imagina le corps de son frère, il imagina ses mouvements, ses intentions en fonction de ce que lui-même aurait fait.

Il planta sa dague dans le dos de son frère et réussit à le plaquer au sol.

Il redevint visible et cracha du sang, poussant un râle animal. Tetsuya se demanda alors s'il savait parler, s'il n'était pas tout simplement un animal sauvage que l'empereur avait crée, dans le but d'avoir son ennemi à ses côtés. Mais il y avait Tetsuya. Il ne l'avait pas prévu du tout dans son équation.

Daiki et Kagami se battait toujours contre Seijuro. Celui-ci, habitué aux longues journées à contempler le monde, ne tiendrait plus longtemps. S'agiter autant, se battre, son cœur et son corps ne savaient pas le faire. Le temps passait et il perdait des forces.

Daiki agrippa le bandeau sur ses yeux et lui arracha. Les visions de l'avenir que le sérum du serpent noir lui offrait et sa vue se superposaient. Laquelle était la vision ? Laquelle était le vrai ? Il ne savait pas. Déstabilisé, Kagami parvint à le frapper.

Seijuro perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.

Une vague d'énergie s'éleva de son corps et propulsa Kagami et Daiki. Les gardes impériaux se précipitèrent alors sur eux et les immobilisèrent. Seijuro se releva et époussetât son vêtement impérial comme si de rien n'était.

L'empereur observa les combattants avec intérêt. Ils étaient tous maîtrisé. Sauf Tetsuya. Il s'approcha alors du bleuté, suivit du serpent.

-Eh bien, Tetsuya. Tu es parvenu à surpasser ton frère.

Sa voix était de velours, envoûtante, mais dangereuse. Tetsuya en eu des frissons. Tetsuya frappa son frère à la tête et celui-ci s'évanouit. Il se leva alors, préférant se tenir debout devant l'empereur pour lui faire face et réagir plus vite s'il faisait le moindre geste offensif. Le serpent s'agitait.

Le bleuté ressentait une profonde haine pour cet homme qui le regardait ainsi de haut. Il voulait sa mort, la vengeance de son île, de sa famille. C'était pour ce moment qu'il avait fait tout cela.

Il restait à une distance raisonnable de l'empereur et du serpent noir.

L'empereur pencha la tête et regarda Chihiro. Il caressa la tête de son serpent noir, puis eu un sourire carnassier.

-Tue-le.

Le serpent se précipita sur le corps de Chihiro. Il mordit son cou. Chihiro se réveilla quelques secondes, hurla, de terreur, tentât en vains repousser le serpent. Mais son corps, lourd, écrasait son visage, le privant d'air.

Son corps convulsa quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon.

Choqué, le bleuté regardait le corps de son frère.

* * *

 **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. Cette fin vous a-t-elle surpris ?**

 **Bisous !**

 **Reviews ?**


	19. Jû-hachi

**Bonjour miina !**

 **Il était temps que je publie la suite, non ? En fait, c'est grâce à Guest qui m'a laissé un review sur That my heart breaks, me réclamant la suite ^^ Du coup, la voilà ! Je vous préviens, il doit rester pas mal de fautes.**

 **Yarney Liag : Bon, surprise ratée alors ^^ Du coup, je pense que ce qui va suivre ne te surprendra pas non plus des masses, mais bon... on sait jamais. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Ajiahdompey : C'est vrai que j'ai bien laissé planer le doute concernant Nijimura. Mort ou vif ? Et bien tu n'aura ta réponse qu'à la fin de cette histoire. Euh... Pourquoi Seijuro les aiderai ? à plus !**

 **Je vais essayer de rapidement publier la fin de cette histoire, même si, honnêtement, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini le chapitre, je dois faire des rectifications car sinon deux ou trois points sur la fin de mon histoire ne sont pas trop claires.**

 **Au fait, je vous conseil de relire un peu les chapitres à partir de la rencontre entre Mayuzumi et Akashi parce que sinon vous allez m'accuser de faire des _Deus ex machina_...**

* * *

Jû-hachi

Tetsuya tomba à genoux. Comment une telle cruauté pouvait exister ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un centième de la personnalité de l'empereur.

Seijuro, regarda l'empereur, il s'approcha de lui, le visage perplexe.

-Votre Majesté, commençât-il.

L'empereur se tourna à peine vers lui.

-Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Je croyais que vous vouliez la mort de Kuroko Tetsuya, pas de son frère.

Cette fois-ci, l'empereur se tourna complètement vers Seijuro. Il le scruta de ses yeux intenses alors que le serpent relâchait le corps sans vie de Chihiro et venait se placer juste aux pieds de l'adulte et ondula sur le sol.

-Il vaut mieux avoir les forts de son côté. Tu apprendra cela un jour, quand tu prendra ma place. Alors regarde et apprends, Seijuro.

Si Tetsuya ne comprenait pas l'empereur, il ne comprenait pas non plus son fils. Ce garçon semblait hésiter entre le camp de l'empereur et celui des rebelles. Son regard était celui d'une personne brisée, mais son visage fermé trahissait une personnalité inflexible. Il était un paradoxe à lui seul.

Ses yeux étranges intriguaient Tetsuya et il ne pouvait se détacher des couleurs qui apparaissaient en alternance, tantôt rouge, tantôt doré.

-Et Shûzo ?

L'empereur resta muet.

Le visage de Seijuro se brisa alors. L'empereur l'avait manipulé. Shûzo était mort, il était forcément mort, mais l'empereur l'avait utilisé pour faire chanter l'enfant sacré, pour qu'il lui obéisse, mais depuis le début, il ne comptait pas le garder en vie. Depuis le début, son but était de récupérer les deux enfants d'Okinawa. Sauf qu'il avait fini par en tuer un, pour garder le plus puissant.

Il avait tué Shûzo.

L'esprit de l'héritier était instable depuis de nombreuses années, en partie à cause de son isolement perpétuel, mais aussi à cause des visions qu'il avait sans cesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter un tel choc. Il était tellement sûr de pouvoir sauver Shûzo...

Et il était finalement mort.

Le rouge prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla. Des flammes ténébreuses sortirent de son corps. Son corps se courba, sous l'effet de la douleur tant physique que psychique qui le consumait. Le bois de la terrasse s'enflammait tandis que le vent rabattait les flammes vers le bord de la terrasse. Tetsuya jeta un coup d'œil à Shintarô et devina que c'était lui qui orientait ainsi les flammes.

Les souvenirs heureux de lui et Shûzo le submergeait, il ne cessait de pleurer, mais la chaleur des flammes évaporait les larmes, n'en restait que le sel sur ses joues et au bout de ses cils.

L'empereur caressa la tête de son serpent.

-Arrêtes-le.

Mais même le serpent ne pouvait rien contre les flammes de Seijuro qui ne faisaient que grossir. Il se mit à pleuvoir, juste sur la terrasse, juste au dessus de Seijuro, mais les flammes vacillaient à peine. Elles étaient alimentées par des sentiments, elles n'étaient pas naturelles et ne se pliaient pas aux mêmes règles. Les pouvoirs de Daiki étaient insuffisants.

L'air sembla soudainement plus froid. Tetsuya glissa un regard vers l'empereur. Celui-ci tendit les mains vers le prince, un souffle glacial en sortit. Il se propagea à une vitesse folle jusqu'à atteindre les flammes.

Le serpent grossissait à vue d'œil, alimenté par une magie noire. La glace surpassa les flammes.

En quelques secondes, le prince était figé dans la glace, son visage reflétait toute sa peine, tout ces sentiments, en une palette unique et désespérée. De petites gouttes d'eau était figé avec lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serai si efficace... songeât l'empereur.

Alors même l'empereur possédait des pouvoirs particuliers ? Étaient-ils issue du serpent noir eux aussi ?

-Comment avez-vous pu... ? C'est votre fils ! S'écria Tetsuya.

-Et ? Je pense que tu as vu comme moi ce dont il est capable. Dès qu'il a commencé à être dangereux, j'ai cherché un moyen de le maîtriser, et j'y suis parvenu, mais c'est la première fois que je l'utilisai ainsi.

-Ce n'était pas une raison ! Il y avait bien d'autres moyens !

L'empereur l'ignora. Il s'approcha de la glace, la caressa presque, l'air pensif.

-Tu t'en fais pour sa vie ?

-Parfaitement ! Et vous devriez en faire autant !

-Il ne va pas en mourir. Il est l'arme absolue de ce pays. D'ici quelques heures, je le libérerai. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne où est sa place.

L'empereur tourna son regard perçant vers Tetsuya.

-Alors, as-tu une réponse à me donner ?

Le prince d'Okinawa resta muet, le visage dur et froid. Il ne rejoindra jamais l'empereur, pas après avoir vu de ses yeux sa cruauté. À deux reprises même.

-J'aurai donc tué pour rien ce chère Chihiro ? Quel gâchis...

Puis, il se tourna vers Tetsuya.

-Sais-tu que Seijuro peu ressusciter les morts ?

 _Impossible_ , fût la première pensée de Tetsuya. Puis, il repensa aux pouvoirs qu'il avait vu se déchaîner autour du prince. Où s'arrêtaient ses capacités ? Il peu déchiffrer passé et futur et faire jaillir les flammes d'un enfer. Alors pourquoi pas jouer avec la mort ?

Et si c'était vrai ? Tetsuya pourrait-il revoir toute sa famille ?

Non, l'empereur n'accorderai jamais la vie, il n'était bon qu'à l'abréger. Si Tetsuya acceptait de rejoindre le camp de l'empereur, il sera évident qu'il ne fera rien en retour pour Okinawa. Ce n'était qu'une manipulation.

-Je ne faillerai pas à ma mission.

-Soit. Tues-le, dit-il au serpent.

Tetsuya disparu.

Les yeux de Seijuro se colorèrent de rouge sang. Il voyait, comme s'il y était, il entendait. Il y avait la Dame d'Okinawa, à qui l'on cachait l'existence de deux enfants. Il vit les scientifiques jouer avec le génome des jumeaux, cherchant à les rendre plus puissants dans une opposition, et, paradoxalement, une complémentarité parfaite.

L'un, crée avec les pouvoirs issus du serpent noir, l'autre avec le serpent blanc. Du moins, ce qu'il ne restait, les vestiges gardés précieusement à la capitale.

Cette différence dans leur pouvoirs, avait brisé une partie du lien gémellaire.

Le serpent noir n'avait aucune influence sur Tetsuya, il ne le voyait pas. Les gardes tombèrent les uns après les autres et ni le serpent, ni l'empereur ne pouvait agir. Tetsuya était invisible, invincible.

Désormais débarrassé des gardes, les rebelles purent se libérer.

-Il... il faudrait aider le prince, déclarât Satsuki.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as vu ce qu'il a fait ! Protesta Daiki.

-Il n'a pas à mourir.

Daiki soupira, puis, il se tourna vers Ryota et Atsuchi.

-On s'occupe du glaçon alors ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Atsuchi tentât de briser la glace comme il pouvait le faire avec la terre, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ryota envoya des éclairs, et Daiki envoyait des trombes d'eau sous haute pression, mais rien ne changeai. La glace ne se brisait pas.

Peut-être que seul l'empereur pouvait le faire.

Le serpent s'agitait, il regardait partout, puis, soudainement, sa tête se sépara de son corps. Tetsuya réapparu juste à côté de lui, dagues pleines de sang en mains. Il venait de tuer le serpent noir.

Un cri se bloqua dans la gorge de l'empereur.

La glace se fissura. Des flammes, comme retenues durant des décennies se libérèrent en une explosion ténébreuse.

* * *

 **Bon, alors, Kuroko qui est issu du serpent blanc, c'est pas tout a fait un secret. En effet, lorsque Seijuro a rencontrer Mayuzumi, il a définit son pouvoir comme étant opposé à celui de Tetsuya. Ensuite, Midorima a vite fait parler des restes d'une créatures à la capitale (là, je vous l'accorde, c'était pas super clair. Mais j'ai tendance à tellement vouloir cacher les indices pour que tout ne soit pas trop évident sur la suite de l'histoire que je le cache un peu trop...). Quant à pourquoi Mayuzumi peut voir Kuroko dans l'ombre alors que le serpent ne le peut pas : l'union gémellaire. Par contre, concernant les pouvoirs de Masaomi, c'était moins subtil, Seijuro l'avait vu.  
**

 **Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**


	20. Jû-kyu

**Salut !**

 **C'est donc aujourd'hui que va se terminer la formidable aventure de Kuroko Tetsuya. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette épopée.**

 **Kyoko Akashi : Je suis d'accord, c'était quand même prévisible. Mais vas-tu prévoir cette fin ? telle est la question. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire. Merci d'avoir suivis cette fic.**

 **SesilliaS : Sorry... But I think you will love this chapter even the Nijimura's "death". No, Seijuro can't reviving death. The emperor lie. I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks !**

 **ajiahdompey : Seijuro a vu qu'il allait mourir, donc c'était un peu évident. Tu verra bien ^^ Mais ce sont les flammes de Seijuro, elles ne peuvent rien lui faire, faut pas exagérer. J'espère que ce dénouement va te plaire.**

 **IMPORTANT : si j'ai retardé la sortie de ce dernier chapitre, c'était parce que je voulais d'abord publier sur mon blog les dessins des personnages. J'en ais posté que 4 pour le moment mais je vous invite tout de même à aller les voir. Le lien vers mon blog est sur mon profil.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jû-kyu

Tetsuya se retrouva propulsé hors de la terrasse. Il tomba jusque dans les jardins du palais, sur un énorme saule pleureur dans les branches amortirent sa chute. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les longues lianes couvertes de feuilles. Il se retrouva pendu par les pieds, assommé par sa chute et l'explosion.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour revenir à lui et réussir à se détacher. Sa chute jusqu'au sol fut bien moins violente, il parvint à se relever.

Quelqu'un pestait à quelques mètres de là, d'une démarche chancelante, Tetsuya arriva vers un petit lac au mileu des jardins. Kagami essorait son vêtement et chassaient les mèches de cheveux trempées qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

-Kagami-kun... Tu vas bien ?

-Et toi ?

-Oui. J'ai atterrit dans un arbre.

Dans le jardin, ils cherchèrent leurs autres compagnons et parvinrent à les trouver. Ils étaient tous relativement sonnés après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils voyaient la terrasse au bord complètement cramé qui avait entraîné dans sa destruction tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir survécu à ça.

Mais une question se posait. L'empereur et le prince avaient-ils survécu ? Ils remontèrent tous sur la terrasse, croisant sur leur route les soldats qui fuyaient le lieu, ne se préoccupant plus d'eux.

Le corps du serpent reposait encore sur ce qui restait de la terrasse du palais. L'empereur semblait presque souffrir de la mort de du serpent, il était à genoux, le corps tremblant. Il avait sur le corps de nombreuses plaies d'où le sang s'échappait et recouvrait le signe impérial de son kimono. Il avait perdu toute sa prestance, sa dignité.

Devant lui, son fils qui le dévisageait, des larmes roulant sur ses jours, le sabre d'un garde à la main. Son kimono était couvert de sang, tout comme ses mains et la lame de son sabre.

-J'ai vu votre mort, lui disait-il. C'était il y a très longtemps, le jour où vous m'avez enfermé, et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'y ne m'en souvenais même plus.

Il eu un sourire cruel qui n'allait pas sur son visage et fit signe à Tetsuya de le rejoindre.

Tetsuya hésitât mais rejoignit le prince et prit le sabre qu'il lui tendait.

-Je te laisse ta vengeance.

Ryota faillit lui aussi rejoindre Tetsuya. Après tout, l'empereur lui avait retiré toute sa famille et avait tué ses parents. Lui aussi avait droit à sa vengeance. Mais le garçon de Kyushu ne voulait pas du sang de l'empereur sur ses mains. Le voir mourir lui suffisait. Satsuki qui avait perdu ses parents lors de l'attaque d'Okinawa non plus ne voulait pas tuer elle-même l'empereur. Elle préférai laisser Tetsuya prendre sa haine avec lui.

L'arme était lourde dans sa main, Tetsuya avait l'habitude des dagues, pas d'un tel sabre. L'empereur le regardât, un regard dur. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. À vrai dire, sans sa situation, cela devait même l'arranger de mourir. De toute façon, le peuple ne réclamerait que cela. Tetsuya se rendit compte que cela lui rendrait service. C'était insupportable.

Il hésitât. La mains ensanglantée de Seijuro se posât sur son épaule.

-Tues-le, dit Seijuro. Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier qui a détruit nos vies.

Voyant l'hésitation de Tetsuya, l'empereur sourit.

-Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

L'empereur crachat du sang et se mit à ricaner.

-La ferme, soufflât Seijuro.

Mais quitte à torturer quelques peu leurs conscience avant de mourir... L'empereur commençait à se relever. Du sang coulait des entailles faîtes par Seijuro. Le voyant faire, Midorima prit une flèche et bandât son arc pour pouvoir intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Il voulait certes, laisser leur vengeance aux deux garçons, mais s'il fallait tuer l'empereur pour les sauver, il le fera.

Tetsuya avançât son sabre. Le bout de la lame frôlait le cou de l'empereur. Un petit mouvement et il pouvait le tuer. Mais comment tuer quelqu'un qui vous regarde ainsi ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le tuer ?

-Décidément, soupirât-il. Je ne peux pas compter sur toi, Tetsuya.

Il fit un pas en arrière et sous les yeux effarés de Seijuro et Tetsuya, se laissât tomber dans le vide. Seijuro hurlât. Il s'avançât au bord et tendit la main. Si la mort de l'empereur ne revenait à Tetsuya, alors elle sera à lui. Mais il était hors de question de laisser l'empereur se suicider. Il projeta un jet de flamme dans la direction de l'adulte, avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Votre Altesse !

Tetsuya prit le bras du prince et l'éloignât du bord. Il respirait vite. Il se mit à pleurer tout en se laissant tomber à genoux.

-Il m'a tout prit... ! pleurait-il.

Il se recroquevillât hurlât de rage alors que les larmes noyaient son visage. L'empereur lui avait tout prit sa vie, son amour, sa raison, sa santé, sa vengeance.

Tetsuya se sentait vide. Les pleurs de Seijuro lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas ce que le prince avait enduré mais vu la détermination qu'il avait à tuer l'empereur, il pouvait imaginer qu'il avait vécu le même enfer que celui dont semblaient venir ses flammes.

Le corps de l'empereur ne ressemblait à rien. Une chute de six étages, personne ne pouvait y survivre. Tetsuya se penchât et vit le visage partiellement brûlé de l'empereur, le sang qui entourait son corps, une auréoles qui ressemblait à celle que formait les tissus de son kimono.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il était mort, maintenant qu'Okinawa était vengé, qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

La mort de l'empereur et celle du serpent noir fit le tour du japon en quelques jours. Des cris de joies retentirent partout, mais certains érudits s'inquiétaient plus parce que personne n'était au commande maintenant au lieu de se réjouir de la mort de l'empereur.

La famille Haizaki au grand complet avait disparue, personne ne savait où ils étaient partis, et personne n'était partis à leur recherche.

Le groupe de rebelle fut acclamé, par le peuple et les gardes du palais.

L'existence de Seijuro, héritier légitime du trône fut également révélée au grand public.

Mais pour le moment, le prince était inconscient. Il s'était évanouit quelques minutes après la mort de son père. Midorima avait diagnostiqué qu'il manquait de sommeil, d'eau et de nourriture en général.

Le pays était en fête. Les prêtres, les moines préparaient déjà la cérémonie d'intronisation de l'héritier en vue de son réveil. Le monde avait changé en quelques minutes, pour le mieux, espéraient-ils.

* * *

Seijuro ouvrit les yeux dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le lit était moelleux, la pièce sentait le soleil et l'herbe coupée, le soleil illuminait son visage. Il se sentait reposé, étrangement bien. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire, comme une claque, et il s'agita dans le lit

Le combat sur la terrasse. Shûzo qui était mort. La glace. La vision. Le serpent décapité. L'empereur mort.

L'empereur était mort.

Il était libre.

Libre.

Ce mot raisonnait dans son esprit. Loin de lui faire peur, très loin d'imaginer qu'il deviendra empereur dans les jours à suivre, Seijuro se mit à rire. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Il observa un peu plus la pièce. La décoration était riche, avec des dorures, des vases de porcelaines, de grandes armoires en bois. Le lit était deux fois plus grand que celui de la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie.

La grande porte rouge s'ouvrit et Kuroko Tetsuya et Midorima Shintarô entrèrent.

-Heureux de vous voir réveillé, votre Majesté, le salua Shintarô.

-Majesté ?

-Vous êtes le nouvel empereur.

Le nouvel empereur. Son hystérie était passée. Son rôle le rattrapait. Il n'était pas libre. Son sourire se fanât alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

-Vous avez dormit trois jours, votre Majesté. Les moines et les conseillers se sont réunis pour préparer au mieux votre intronisation.

-Ne m'appelez pas « Majesté », s'il vous plaît.

Le prince enroula ses doigts dans les couvertures. Il semblait gêné.

-Je suis... dans la chambre de l'empereur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Tetsuya se disait qu'il ne faisait pas son âge, en cet instant, il semblait bien plus jeune, un enfant propulsé trop haut.

-Dîtes... commença le prince.

-Oui, votre... oui ?

-Auriez-vous trouvé le corps d'un garçon ? Il fait partit de la famille Nijimura, il était prisonnier...

-Dans de la glace ?

-Pardon ?

-Aomine-kun et Kise-kun on trouvé un garçon piégé dans la glace en fouillant les prisons pour retrouver les prisonniers politique comme la famille Kise. Nous avons pu le libérer.

Tetsuya fut impressionné par toutes les émotions qui se peignèrent sur le visage du prince. À la fois une joie immense et une sorte d'incompréhension. Il retira la couverture qui était sur son corps et se leva.

Shintarô prit Seijuro par les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de vous lever. Votre corps est très fatigué.

-J'ai besoin d'être sûr que c'est lui.

Il repoussa Shintarô et quitta la chambre en courant. Mais, il ne courait pas bien vite et Tetsuya le rattrapa.

-Permettez-moi de vous soutenir.

Il passa le bras du prince au dessus de ses épaules et ensemble, ils descendirent les quelques étages qui séparait Seijuro de l'inconnu de la glace. Il fallait descendre trois étages pour arriver à l'infirmerie, là où le prisonnier était soigné. Sur le chemin, Tetsuya lui expliquât que le garçon en question souffrait de graves blessures mais que Shintarô était optimiste.

Le palais était presque vide, seuls quelques gardes traînaient dans les couloirs avec une ou deux femmes de ménages et des moines.

La porte d'une chambre était ouverte dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Le cœur de Seijuro battait si fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues étaient en feu. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Seijuro serait-il capable de ressentir encore une fois ce vide immense ? En pire, après toutes ces illusions.

Des voix s'échappaient de la salle.

-Laissez-moi le lever ! Je veux...non, j'ai besoin d'aller voir Seijuro ! Mais lâchez-moi !

Shûzo se débattait avec Atsuchi qui tentait de le faire rester au lit, comme Shintarô quelques minutes auparavant. Mais le brun se calma très vite en voyant Seijuro à l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le regard plein d'étincelles, avant que Seijuro se rut vers le lit de Shûzo et se jette dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle fougue que tout le monde resta bouche bée.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un prince qui vivait reclus embrasserai si bien, glissa Ryota à Daiki.

Shûzo, qui avait entendu glissa un petit regard aux deux garçons, un regard qui voulait dire que le prince ne faisait pas qu'embrasser comme un dieu.

Ils décidèrent de les laisser tranquilles et s'éclipsèrent. Seijuro touchât tout le corps encore froid de Shûzo. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était un miracle. Il l'avait pourtant vu mourir... il avait eu cette vision, cette lame qui entrait dans sa gorge. Et puis l'empereur... il avait mentit ? Il pensait que la glace dans laquelle il l'avait emprisonné le tuerai ?

-Tu es réel, soufflait-il entre deux baisers.

Shûzo lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était heureux de le savoir sain et sauf. Si Shûzo était à ses côtés, Seijuro n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il pourra tout affronter, même son nouveau rôle d'empereur.

* * *

La cérémonie d'intronisation de Seijuro fut grandiose. Le Japon était assez septique en voyant un garçon si jeune devenir empereur, le fait qu'il soit le fils du précédent tyran n'aidait pas la population à lui faire confiance. Mais seuls ses actes pourront le différencier de son père.

Presque une semaine après la cérémonie, tous le petit groupe se divisa et chacun retourna chez lui.

Tetsuya était très nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son île, de la voir carbonisée. Ryota avait retrouvé la plus grande partie de sa famille saine et sauve, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de la sienne. Sur le bateau qui le ramenait à Okinawa, les caves chargés d'or et de graines pour reconstruire les habitations, des villes et replanter les champs dévastés, Testuya, Kagami et Satsuki attendaient avec angoisse de voir l'île.

Ils finirent par voir un bout de terre. Il arrivèrent assez vite à Naha. Étonnement, il y avait quelques personnes sur le ponton du port qui leurs firent de grands signes. Tetsuya reconnût les têtes des pécheurs de l'île. Il descendit aussi vite qu'il le pu du bateau et vint les saluer avec enthousiasme. Ils lui racontèrent qu'ils étaient en mer le soir de l'attaque et que sur leurs bateaux, ils avaient sauvés ceux qui tentaient de fuir par la mer. Ils étaient une petite trentaine à avoir survécu au massacre.

Pendant l'absence du prince, ils avaient commencés à reconstruire les maisons, les murailles. Mais surtout, ils avaient enterré tous les corps.

Non sans émotion, Tetsuya visitât la tombe de son père et de sa grand-mère. Satsuki apprit que les corps de ses parents avaient été ramenés sur l'île de Kume et que plusieurs habitants de l'île étaient venus prêter mains fortes pour la reconstruction.

Tetsuya, Satsuki et Kagami se rendirent dans la forêt vers la maison de la famille Kuroko. Il n'en restait rien, hormis quelques planches calcinées.

-Et maintenant ? demandât Kagami.

-Il va falloir reconstruire, c'est tout.

* * *

 **Héhé, j'ai bataillé avec moi-même pour savoir si je tuais Shûzo ou non et j'ai finalement décidé que non. Je voulais que Seijuro garde son soutient.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction, personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et pour un premier UA, je suis très fière de moi.**

 **J'ai réfléchis à une suite pour cette histoire car certaines questions restent sans réponses (d'où viens le serpent noir, quand va mourir Shûzo, où sont les Haizaki, ect...). Donc ce n'est pas impossible qu'elle paraisse un jour, j'ai déjà écrit le scénario. Je vais voir si j'ai le temps.**

 **Ce ne sont donc pas forcément des adieux.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir li, suivis et commenté cette fiction. J'ai adoré cette aventure.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres histoire, j'ai finis Début de la fin Partie 1 aujourd'hui également.**

 **reviews ?**


End file.
